Angel Of Darkness
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: A long time ago, It was said, that bringing someone back from the dead can change the future outcomes. Years later, Uchiha Itachi, and his counterpart Uchiha Sasuke, are both facing the confusion of the past they thought they left behind. Uchihacest
1. Prologue

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Prologue**

_Konoha Village, 1815_

"_Do you believe in bringing the dead back to life?"_

_Uzumaki Kyuubi was startled away from his thoughts and turned his head to give the man that was suddenly standing beside him a strange look. "What?" he questioned._

"_It isn't hard, you know," the man shrugged indifferently, "To bring someone back from the dead," Kyuubi didn't answer him for a long moment, simply taking in the appearance of the strange man, a wild mane of raven hair, and hard dark, very dark eyes, and his face hauntingly handsome- An angel of darkness. It had to be, there was no doubt in Kyuubi's mind. The way he smiled though, wrenched his heart into his deepest fears, "I know you killed him," his words made the blood in his veins run ice cold._

"_How…" he said, shocked beyond belief._

_The man let out a sinister chuckle. "Call me Madara," he purred, making sure that Kyuubi was looking at him directly in the eyes. "I will ask you again, do you believe in bringing the dead back to life" he glanced over to the casket, "I can tell you how-if you meet me here, at midnight," Kyuubi stared at the man as if he was crazy. Why would he meet anyone at a cemetery at midnight? Briefly he glanced at the casket of his dead ex-lover._

_Uchiha Itachi, he had dated him in secret. When Itachi wanted to end things between them and never take them further, he had broken his neck for breaking his heart. His reddish brown eyes narrowed and he sighed, he had been mistaken. It was a lot worse to see him dead than to see him being the Uchiha heir, force to wed someone he did not love, Itachi had it a lot more difficult than him. "You have a deal" he said and turned to face the man only to find his mother, Uzumaki Mito there._

"_Huh, what was that darling?"_

"_Uh…nothing," he said and turned back to look at the casket. Itachi was as beautiful in death as he was in life. His pale skin, his handsomely chiseled face, and those deeply ran marks that started from his eyes and slanted slightly over his cheeks. There was no one else like him out there. _

"_We'd better get going," Mito said, a smile crossing her lips. "Hashirama Senju is going to be coming over soon," _

"_The man that has been courting you for over a year," Kyuubi said, "Am I the reason he won't ask you to marry him,"_

"_I don't think it has yet gotten to that point my dear," she said, and started to walk away. Kyuubi sighed, and walked beside her, only glancing back once to see Itachi's family, his mother, Uchiha Mikoto was crying her eyes out while Uchiha Fugaku had a stern look on his face that looked completely broken. _

_Their little prodigy was dead._

_And it was his fault._

_When midnight rolled around, he snuck out of his house. His mother was already deeply asleep and as he stepped out into the empty streets of the Konoha village, he couldn't help but feel the air rapidly getting colder and colder as he reached the cemetery. He puffed out even breaths, and then he was standing over Itachi's grave, where he had been buried not so long ago._

"_Dig him out," _

_He jumped at the sudden voice of the man he had seen earlier and spun around. The man presented him a shovel._

"_You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, looking at it as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever seen in his life. _

"_I'm afraid not," Madara muttered, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Kyuubi took a step back. He looked at the shovel and then down at the ground and swallowed hard. "You want him back don't you?"_

"_I want him back terribly," Kyuubi admitted. "I'd give anything to let Itachi have a second chance in life," _

"_Then dig him out," _

_Kyuubi nodded, and turned to face the grave. A regretful look appeared around his face as he sunk the shovel into the ground, and started to dig out the fresh dirt that had been placed earlier that day. He could feel his feet digging into the soft earth as he continued to dig out the dirt. By the time he reached Itachi's casket he was in six feet, and tired from the exertion it took to dig the grave up. He turned around to look at the man that was standing over head._

"_Open it," _

_Kyuubi moved on either side of the casket, managing after a couple of minutes to pushed it open. Inside, Itachi was still the same as when he had first seen him. He looked back up, "what now?" his eyes widened when the man was no longer there and he started to frantically look around. It was all too dark. He feared he had been left alone. _

"_Relax"_

"_AAh!" Kyuubi jumped when the man appeared beside him by the grave. "I didn't see you get down here," he muttered._

"_His soul remains with him," Madara said as he touched Itachi's cold hand._

"_How do you know?" _

"_I know," the man answered. "Here, feed him this." Kyuubi reached for the small cup filled with a dark liquid, but it was snatched back, "But remember; only feed it to him if you truly want him alive, if you truly love him," _

_Kyuubi didn't hesitate, "Give it to me,"_

_Madara watched him for one hard and long minute and finally handed the small cup over. _

_Kyuubi took it and leaned down towards Itachi. The moved his fingers over Itachi's jaw, and slowly opened it, and let the liquid fall into his mouth. When Itachi's mouth was full, he massaged his throat, trying to get him to drink, and that was when he saw the liquid stir on its own and how it drove itself into Itachi forcefully._

"_Augh," Itachi arched, and convulsed. Kyuubi gasped and moved away, not that he could move far as he watched Itachi stretch. Itachi gasped and his eyes shot open, panting hard and fast, his heart kicking again, before sitting up and looking around frantically. _

"_Itachi…" Kyuubi said, a relief washing over him as he got close to Itachi. He touched his delicate skin and made him face him, but his eyes widened when he saw Itachi's eyes be completely red with an odd design in them that was not the Sharigan blood limit the Uchiha's had. This was something else entirely. "Itachi," he whispered, and he gagged when he felt a hand go down through his stomach._

_Those ferocious red eyes looked at him with hatred and anger, and he couldn't do much but stared shocked as long fangs elongated themselves in Itachi's mouth. Kyuubi would have screamed if he could have, but the last thing he knew was things had gone dark._

_Itachi on the other hand drank Kyuubi's blood greedily until he drained him, and then he slammed the dead body into the grave and jumped out without effort. A swift motion of his hand had the grave being buried again, and making it look as if had never been touched. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he looked at his own two hands. "Why did you make him do that?" he asked, bitterly and turned to glare at Madara who chuckled._

"_Itachi, we are Uchiha, and we are cursed." Madara said. "I chose you to come back to life because you have so much potential, you are only twenty, way too young to die, and as for him," he looked down at the grave, "I could have never forgiven him for selfishly killing you," _

"_So, I have to spend eternity as a vampire…cursed like you?" Itachi snapped, his eyes flashing._

"_You don't have to if you don't want to, just if it's your own choice. Make sure it is by your hand that you die, all you have to do is burn to death." Madara scoffed. "Ungrateful brat," _

_Itachi frowned again._

_He looked back towards the village he had grown up in and then back to Madara, a relative of his. "I do things my way," he said and vanished._

_Madara shrugged as he watched him go._

_He had meant it when he said Uchiha were all cursed. Under the order of the village they were 'tattooed' but that just wasn't a tattoo of loyalty, but one that bound the soul to the body. Even in death, an Uchiha would suffer, but he long ago had been gifted with such a gift, after his own death, one his younger brother had found. One that allowed him to be with his younger brother forever-although he didn't know where his brother Izuna was, seeing as he was always up to something. _

_He knew that it was a dangerous thing to do, since everyone could react differently, but over the years of watching the Uchiha clan die, he had never felt anyone deserving to live. Itachi was a first in so many years. Running his tongue over his own teeth he decided it was time to go search for his brother again._

_He just hoped Itachi wouldn't do anything stupid._

_He was after all, their chosen one._

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Village, 1952<em>

_Twenty year old, Hatake Sasuke gritted his teeth as he endured the agony as he felt a hot glowing pain at the side, just below the crook of his neck. He could feel it wrench his chest, and tug at something deep within him. He looked over his shoulder to Namikaze Minato, before looking towards his father, Hatake Kakashi whom looked completely angry with what was going on. "I'm sorry," his mother Obito kept repeating over and over again, as tears run down her cheeks. Sasuke cried out as everything concentrated itself and he felt a strong tightening._

_He nearly knocked out._

"_There, it's finished," Minato said, a proud smile on his face. Sasuke panted as he looked up at him with anger. It had hurt. _

"_Sasuke, you can go." His father said and he nodded his head, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. He rushed outside, but he could hear his father begin to argue, "Was that really necessary?" as the door started close he paused long enough to hear Minato's response._

"_He's still an Uchiha!" _

_Sasuke swallowed hard as the sound of the door closing sounded and he reached to touch the fresh Tattoo that had been placed on him-it was more like a spell and he could feel it deep in his bones. Somehow it depressed him. But what Minato had said, Uchiha-that was his mother's maiden name, what did that have to do with anything on him getting this mark?_

"_Sasuke!" _

_Sasuke snapped his head up and turned in time to see his best friend, Naruto running towards him-and he was readily tackled into a hug. "Dobe, that hurts," Sasuke hissed, pushing him away. Naruto laughed loudly._

"_I'm so glad I caught you in time!" Naruto said, never once letting go of Sasuke, "Neji said he has a place to show us," _

"_Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked warily._

"_Yes" Naruto turned his head to the side and Sasuke got a view of the Hyuuga walking their way. This wasn't going to be his day at all._

_About two hours later they were soon in a field, a place Neji had only intended to show Naruto and he was making that incredibly clear to Sasuke. While Naruto was off picking flowers, Sasuke was keenly aware of the rushing waterfall just at the side of the meadow. And he was also aware of Neji glaring at him. "I've told you several times, to stay away from Naruto!" Neji hissed at him and pushed him, causing anger to rise in Sasuke._

"_Fuck you Hyuuga, who do you think you are! Naruto is my friend!" _

"_You don't get it do you? How dense can you fucking get!"_

"_I don't know what you are talking about!" _

_Soon the two of them got into a fist fight, with Sasuke overpowering Neji, close to the edge. "Sasuke no!" Naruto yelled. As far as he was aware it was Sasuke who hated Neji, and it was Sasuke who always started the fights. Before he knew it, he had reached Sasuke and punched him hard to get him away from Neji, in the process causing Sasuke to fly back and roll to the side, with little time to grip at the edge._

_Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke tried to hang on for dear life. Even Neji looked torn when he saw the young Hatake hanging over the edge._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto called again, moving towards him. Sasuke felt so much pain at that moment, he whimpered and the rocks beneath his fingers crumbled, and he fell._

"_Aaaah!" Sasuke cried and he felt the impact of rocks and the cold water push him down. Water got in his lungs and before he knew it he was succumbing to death. He couldn't breathe, and he could feel a rushing pain before everything was over and he was surrounded in darkness. _

_A few hours later, his body had been found and he was pronounced dead._

_The doctors didn't have much knowledge on what to do, so two days later, Sasuke was buried. There was a small ceremony and Naruto found himself crying hard. He refused to let anyone comfort him, even Neji-Specially Neji._

"_You can bring him back to life, you know," _

_Naruto gasped and turned his head at the sound of the soft but firm male voice, and turned to see a beautiful man beside him. His hair was almost raven colored, and it was long and beautiful, his face was also beautiful and Naruto stared in awe. "Are you an angel?" _

_The man chuckled, "You could say that-I'm an angel of darkness."_

"_Wow,"_

"_You're easy to impress," The male mused, "I'm Izuna," _

_Naruto grinned for a moment before getting a serious look on his face, "Can you really bring Sasuke back to life?" he asked, the determination shinning in his eyes._

"_I sure can," Izuna responded, "Meet me here as early in the night as you can,"_

_Naruto nodded his head. He would do anything to relieve the pain in his chest and the guilt that he felt for being such a bad friend. Not to mention that he loved Sasuke with all his heart, he would give anything to have him back. "Yes, I will" He said, and blinked._

_Izuna was gone._

_Naruto kept his promise and returned at the earliest of night that he could, which was at eleven at night. He was scared as he slipped into the cemetery and sighed in relief when he caught sight of the Angel of darkness. "You made it,"_

"_Yes," Naruto said, "Please, bring him back to life!"_

"_Okay," Izuna said and handed Naruto a shovel, "But first you have to dig him out,"_

"_But" Naruto said, looking perplexed, "It's rude to dig anyone up,"_

"_Do you want Sasuke back or not?"_

"_With all my heart," Naruto admitted. "I'd give anything for Sasuke to have a second chance in life!" _

_Naruto took the shovel and immediately begun to dig the grave out, his movements fast as he dug into the soft soil. He never stopped once in his efforts to get to the casket of his dead friend. He nearly cried in joy as he reached it and immediately opened it up, just to get a glimpse of Sasuke's body. Sasuke looked just the way he had before he had been buried earlier that day, beautiful._

"_You really love him," Izuna said and Naruto jumped. "Here, you'll have to feed him this." Naruto nodded, reaching for the small cup, "But," Izuna said making him freeze, "Only feed it to him if you truly care and love him."_

"_Of course I love him" Naruto snapped. Izuna nodded and handed him the cup, vanishing then. Naruto took a deep breath, not the wisest thing to do when he was six feet under the dirt, but it calmed him. He reached towards Sasuke's face and gently opened his mouth before, without hesitation, he poured the dark liquid into Sasuke's mouth until it was filled. He wasn't sure what to do to get Sasuke to swallow, seeing as he was dead so he closed his mouth. Inside of Sasuke's mouth the substance pushed down his throat and into his being. _

_Sasuke convulsed and gasped out loudly as air entered his lungs and his heart began once more to beat, he felt as though he had just been suffocated and was now being pulled out for a breath of air. He panted fast, frantically looking around and sat up, anger rising in him as he looked at Naruto. What was going on?_

"_You're alive…the angel of darkness was right! You're alive!" Naruto said not caring that Sasuke's eyes were red, and there was an odd star design in them. He moved to hug Sasuke with tears of joy running down his eyes. _

_Sasuke made a whining sound, and before he could stop himself, he felt sharp teeth in his mouth lengthening, and before he knew it he sunk them into Naruto's neck, greedily feeding of him. Naruto gasped and tried to get away, but it was futile. Sasuke had him press, and slowly, he lost consciousness with the amount of blood loss. When Sasuke was done, he placed Naruto's drained body in his place where he had been before and closed the casket. _

_He jumped out and a few feet away, confused, but then he spotted another male. "Izuna," he muttered. He had remembered seeing Izuna before at family gatherings and talking with him. _

"_Hey Sasuke" Izuna waved, and then moved his hand to rebury the grave. "I have a lot to teach you now," _

_Sasuke was confused, but he followed Izuna out into the world with a new life._

* * *

><p>One story ended, and now a new is beginning.I've had this idea in my head for some time now and hopefully it works out.<p>

So, how is the story so far? Good, bad? Should I just not have posted it?

Please Review.


	2. The Goose

**Angel Of Darkness **

Chapter One: The Goose

Konoha City, 2012

"Akatsuki Taka High School, B-Building, Second Floor, Physical Geology," Uchiha Madara looked up from his schedule with a carnal grin on his face. "Izuna will definitely be here," he muttered. Beside him stood a younger male by the name of Uchiha Itachi, whom had a blank look on his face, He wasn't as excited as Madara to be here. Of course, Madara wouldn't blame him. Who wanted to go to high school all over again?

"I thought you said Izuna hated school."

Madara softened his grin as he crossed his arms, thinking about his beloved baby brother, and how he always seemed to do things that contradicted him. It was just like Izuna. "Oh he detests school, I just think that he's taking this little game of hide and seek to a new scale,"

"I think he did that when he took it to a global scale." Itachi muttered indifferently. He was familiar with the game of _hide and seek, _that Madara and Izuna played. The objective of the game had dwindled down to the fact that either of them could hide anywhere in the world making things extremely difficult for the one doing the seeking. And unfortunately it was Izuna's turn this time around to hide and Madara to seek him out again. Last time it had been Madara hiding and Izuna seeking, although Izuna had gotten a lot more creative with this game of theirs.

Madara turned to look at his young charge, and shook his head. "You didn't have to come you know."

Itachi shrugged. He knew that he didn't have to come. The fact was that he was bored, and therefore did not deny helping Madara seek out Izuna this time. He just had not expected it to be in a high school. He had gone to only a few high schools before just for spare time, and he never really took to them much. He had already learned all that they would ever teach him. Madara sighed, and Itachi tilted his head a little, curious now, "What makes you think that he's here?"

"Well you know these uniforms we are wearing?" Madara said point down at himself. Both he and Itachi were wearing long white sleeved button up shirts, and black dress pants, the tie there just to finish the outfit. "He sent it anonymously with a hint that said, 'can you figure out what school uses these uniforms?" Madara turned around reaching up with one hand to brush aside his long thick mass of raven hair, so he could show that there was a red cloud imprinted on the back of the uniform. "And it was obvious, really,"

Itachi raised his hand to massage his temple. "Either that, or he has come up with a new motive to go to school." Itachi muttered. Madara shrugged, not dismissing Itachi's thoughts. There was no way of telling what Izuna could be up to and lately he had been acting a little more secretive. It had Madara on edge, seeing as Izuna rarely kept things from him.

"Let's go and see if we can find him. The sooner we do, the sooner I can end this game." Madara tugged on his sleeves, and even reached a hand up to run through the mess of raven long spikes, making sure they were as messy as always. Itachi would have rolled his eyes, but he didn't see the point on wasting energy doing that. Instead he fallowed Madara into the school, coming into a society where other students also made their way inside, ready to either learn or chat with friends.

There were several clusters of students. Girls all together giggling and acting giddy about their first day back to school, and back to a new year. Then there were boys showing off their new technology, and their skate things. There were nerds pushing up their glasses and showing off their thick books. Whatever they were, or what they were doing, he didn't belong with any of them.

Itachi could still remember the night he had been given a second chance at life, and he had lived his life. At first, he had just wanted to be as far away as possible from Madara, and everyone for that matter. He had been trying to figure out the new change in him, as well as the reason for his own death. He could never figure it out, not for the new life of him. In spite of everything, he had done what he wanted, when he wanted. He had traveled far through the years and witnessed so many things happen in life, but lately he had been feeling restless. There was so much that power and freedom gave him, but sometimes he just wanted to be normal and experience something normal. Instead, he continued to go through life alone, meeting people and watching them live life, then die.

Something he couldn't do.

He couldn't die with time.

Throughout the years since he was brought back to life, he had to live with the fact that he never aged. But after a while of living many things began to dull, making life just a burden on him to live. Although, getting rid of Madara was never an option. In time he had reunited back with him, and he had gotten to know Madara and eventually Izuna. Two complete strangers to him, no matter how much Madara tried to appear to be part of the Uchiha family before, they were people he didn't know. Yet, for some strange reason, he associated them as his parents.

It wasn't something that was often conscious, but something he had become aware of with time. True, Madara had given him new life, and Izuna was Madara's mate, making it like a tie of their blood in a sense, that brought him back to life. The feeling was unshakable, Madara is his father, and Izuna is his mother no matter how in another thought, he wouldn't think of them as such. Unmistakably, both of them were his parents, and they both treated him as such. They made him belong.

Still, that was not what bothered Itachi most of the time. He could accept Madara and Izuna as his parents. They were nothing like his human parents whom had perished long ago. No, what truly bothered him was his lack of interest in life.

He often wondered how Madara and Izuna always had a taste for life; they had been living for over seven hundred years, and Itachi, well, since he transformed about one hundred and ninety-six years, and overall since he had died when he was twenty, he had lived two hundred and sixteen. Not that his age would matter now that he was facing modern society. To everyone else he passed off as much younger. The issue didn't remain there. It remained on the fact that life had always been nothing but dull, and easy to ignore, but lately it was like that feeling had doubled itself.

He didn't know what he was missing.

"This must be building B,"

"Are we actually going to have to show up for class?" Itachi asked as he looked at the tall black and red lined building. It was unlike the colors of any other school. Madara gave Itachi a stern look but the younger immortal simply raised an eyebrow in challenge to it.

"Yes we are actually going to show up for class, what's the problem with playing the role of studious smart students?" Madara deadpanned and Itachi shrugged. He really did not care; he just wished they didn't have to go to school. Learning the same crap over and over again was getting a little tedious, not that they had attended school regularly over the years, it was just sometimes life got boring and school tended to provide a medium, and well high school was like elementary school really. "Let's just go to class, you can sulk all you want once we get to our seats."

"I do not sulk" Itachi muttered, and followed Madara into the building.

Both found themselves the center of attention of a cluster of girls that were standing in the halls intimidating the small amount of boys found there. They were masses of giggling girls, with flushed cheeks, and cell phones in their hands. Whatever they were gossiping and giggling about, it seemed to have intimidated the boys there.

"Oh my God," they vaguely heard as they headed towards the stairs and continued on to the second floor. Madara was swift in pushing the door open, yet at the same time trying to hear what was being said around him "Did you see them? Did you? They were so handsome"

There were a large of amounts of gushes and sighs.

"But not as pretty as Izuna!" Another chorus of girls squealed and Madara smirked as the door slammed closed behind him. He turned to look at Itachi, whom still looked indifferent, and gestured for upstairs. He then headed up. Those girls were right. There was no one as pretty as his precious otouto. Madara couldn't wait to find him and see what kind of game his little brother wanted to play this time around.

Itachi on the other hand sighed. Izuna really was here, there could only be danger as to what new game that Uchiha could come up with, and something told Itachi that it would have to deal with all the humans in this school. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Madara had made it to the school, just as he had planned. Uchiha Izuna licked his lips as he watched his brother enter the school, a little surprised that Itachi had come along with him. Last he remembered, Itachi seemed to be getting his issues on being given a second life. Although, that had been years ago…shaking his head of old thoughts, Izuna, from the safety of Building A continued to watch his mate and their son as they walked around the main floor campus.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Slightly startled, Izuna turned his eyes to his young charge. The curious boy beside him also jumped, but mainly to get away from him as he moved to stand up completely.

"Sasuke, don't sneak up on me!" he snapped defensively, and turned back to look down at the campuse, keeping an eye on his older brother, almost wishing he could see through buildings when his brother entered it. Making sure that the door shut behind Itachi, he turned back to the curious boy beside him. Sasuke looked from Izuna and down to whatever he was looking at and frowned. He had barely catched a glimpse of two raven haired men, but all he had seen was their back and nothing more.

"You never answered my question." Sasuke deadpanned. Izuna grinned and petted him in the head as if he was a small child. Not that the man ever failed to treat him as if he was just that, a small child.

"Patience my dear, everything in do time" Izuna moved away from him. "Come, lets go." Sasuke scowled, as he was once more force to follow his mother around blindly.

* * *

><p>After two flights of stairs, Madara and Itachi found themselves in a similar hall as the bottom one, but there were more studious looking students here. There was an even mix of boys and girls, and they all seemed to have their noses buried into the pages of the books. Madara walked silently, looking at everyone, and sadly not spotting whom he wanted and Itachi looked around as well and his eyes narrowing as a shocking red bright color of hair caught his eyes. He frowned, but tore his eyes away as he continued to walk down the hall.<p>

He nearly felt shaken.

"We're here," Madara announced, and pulled open the classroom door. There were only about four students inside, and Madara walked in cautiously. Itachi followed in a more leisure manner. While Madara opted to get a seat in the back, Itachi liked to get his in the front. Madara wouldn't allow him though, and ended up dragging the younger Uchiha to the back with him. In a matter of minutes, a bell rang and students started to come into the room, ready for the first day of school to begin. Both Madara and Itachi were attentive to all the students coming in, taking in their appearance. It was caution that they felt always had to be taken for them to protect themselves.

Itachi's eyes narrowed when a boy with red hair came in. He had golden eyes, and tan skin. It was an oddly familiar image for him. The red haired boy smiled at everyone, and took the front seat. Itachi finally looked away when the door opened again, and the teacher came inside. It was a woman, with long brown hair and red eyes. She looked sweet, but looks could be deceiving. Itachi had learned that a long time ago.

"I'm Ms. Yuhi, your language teacher. I want all of you to introduce yourselves before we start discussing what this class will be about. Tell us your name, your hobbies, and what you plan to do as soon as you graduate." She said, looking at them seriously. "We will start with you," she snapped her ruler to the desk at the front, where a happy go lucky boy with bowl cut hair, and thick black eyebrows sat, smiling. The boy didn't even flinch as he nodded at her and immidiately started rattling out all of his information, not seeming to care who knew what about him.

"I'm Rock Lee, my hobbies are learning new kick boxing techniques, and my plan for when I graduate is to learn the rules and take over my parents Kick boxing gym." The boy proudly announced all of this, the happy look on his face never leaving it.

Behind him, the pink haired girl made a slight face, before jumping into attention that it was her turn. "Damn, I hate introductions," Madara muttered, "they are so boring." Itachi ignored him.

"Haruno Sakura, my hobbies are," she nearly giggled, "stalking the boys I like, and my plans for when I graduate are to learn to be a wedding planner like my best friend." The person behind Sakura continued the flow, and so forth.

Itachi and Madara had both spaced out long before the tenth person had started to introduce themselves. It wasn't until a certain individual that had caught Itachi's attention before that Itachi decided to pay attention to see who he was. "Namikaze Kyuubi," the red head announced, "as a hobby I guess I collect stuff, and when I graduate…" he shrugged, "I'll go work at an old garage. I don't care." Then the next person started to introduce themselves.

'_Nothing special_,' Itachi thought. '_Although his name sounds familiar_' it took a moment for Itachi to realize where he had heard that name before. His mind felt like it was racing, and suddenly pulling out all the information he would need.

Uzumaki Kyuubi, back in 1812, the bastard that had killed him without a second thought, fueled by rage. Itachi felt a surge of anger well up within him. Could this mean that he was reincarnated? Not that Itachi ever believed in such things, but right now it felt like his past was about to hunt him. He was startled out of his thoughts when Madara kicked him from behind, and he noted that everyone was waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Uchiha Itachi, I read books, and when I graduate, I plan to move far away from this place." It was all he said and Madara could have rolled his eyes at his young charge.

Now it was his turn. "Uchiha Madara, my hobby is playing games, if you can even consider that a hobby and when I graduate, I plan to move as well." He smiled pleasantly. The students were looking at them in awe. The teacher paused and regarded them.

"I assume you both are related then?"

"Yes," Madara answered. Of course he and Itachi were related, not by birth status, but the fact that it was he who had brought Itachi back to life. Itachi was practically his son. It was the way he saw the young boy, and felt about him. Although that was not something he could openly say. "We're cousins," And even if he could not openly say it, he would protect Itachi like a parent would his child.

Itachi would have scoffed.

"Interesting," the professor smiled, "Okay, and you are," she decided to continue with the flow. The girl that followed stuttered.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Itachi turned to look at her, his face passive but inside it was like he was reliving a bad dream. This couldn't have been the same Suratobi Hinatan from his past, and then things started to click together. Their professor, Suratobi Kurenai, she had been married to Asuma back then. Hinata had been their only daughter before Asuma died. He looked around and spotted a few more, this time faces of people he had once consider close friends. Sasori and Deidara, both of them had been a couple in the past and to Itachi his only friends, besides, turning his head again he spotted his number one best friend, Kisame. Unbelievable. They all had different last names now, but amazingly their names were the same. Their faces were the same.

What was going on?

Itachi scowled. '_This has to be a trick by Izuna,_' he bitterly thought. '_But why would he do this, why! what kind of game does he think he's playing?' _Itachi hated jumping to conclusions, but right now he truly felt betrayed. He couldn't come up with another explanation for what was going on. That had to be it.

Madara on the other hand had quickly picked up on the distress that was coming off Itachi and had to wonder what was wrong with him. Many things rarely agitated Itachi, and right now, Itachi seemed more than agitated. It worried him.

* * *

><p>The long hall ways in building A quickly lead a path towards a number of art, math, and computer class rooms.<p>

Izuna was practically skipping on the balls of his feet, a grin on his face as he continued to think about his family. The game was set and his mate sauntering into the school followed by their young charge, Itachi, was just the icing on the cake. He had not been expecting Itachi to come along, but it seemed like he had. Oh well, this just made his game that much more fun, the more players the better. Pausing in his skip, he turned to proudly look at the secret that he had kept from Madara for many of these years. Although, now he thought maybe it was about time he came clean and told him what he had done.

He couldn't stay pissed off at Madara forever for turning Itachi without him there.

Sasuke, whom had been scowling caught his pause, and looked up at him with curious eyes. "Are you ready?" Izuna asked. "You will soon meet your father and your brother, willing that they find out what is going on," Izuna couldn't control his smile. "I can't wait till your dad finds me, it'll be the begining of the game as soon as they know that they are playing."

Sasuke looked at him oddly. "What's the game this time?" Usually Izuna would have him clued in on all his games, even if Sasuke didn't participate in them. He always knew what was going on, but this time the young boy was left in the dark.

Izuna tapped a finger to his lips three times, looking away from Sasuke, and then he turned to him. "The objective of the game is simple. We're all ducks, and there is one goose, whoever the goose is, he has to hunt down and tap another duck," Izuna shrugged, the grin still hauntingly playing on hsi face. "The thing is to figure out who the goose is and expose him, before he has a chance to tap anyone."

"Wouldn't we both know who the goose is?"

Izuna nodded in agreement, and then tapped Sasuke's head with his palm "Then you are the goose,"

"What,"

"Find a human to compel, and get them to be the goose. Just don't let me know who it is, remember. The whole school is playing with us," Izuna waved his hands, "It'll be like playing a game of chess, move your humans the correct way to save yourself from being found. Of course, make sure you compell that human to chase also you, but you might want to get a look at your dad and brother before you do that" Izuna of course, was going to let his brother find him so he could explain the rules to him and later Madara could explain them to Itachi. Izuna couldn't help but to think this was the perfect game for his family to play, as well as to introduce Madara and Itachi to Sasuke.

Sasuke angrily pouted. "And if I refuse."

"You have no choice." Izuna narrowed his eyes. "Now, come on, you will be late for class." Izuna said coaxing Sasuke to follow him as well. Sasuke looked around himself. He and Izuna had separate classrooms, since after all, the levels of their intelligence didn't match, also, for the fact that Izuna still wanted to keep a distance before Madara and Itachi figured out the purpose of this game.

Which was to reveal him to them.

Not that Sasuke had ever met Madara or Itachi, he had just heard about them from Izuna while he was still trying to figure out what had happened in his life. He had been killed once, and brought to life the next, and now here he was. Years later, and the world changing around him, and here he was the same as that day. The tattoo was still freshly imprinted in his neck, but as Izuna said, a harmless thing now that doesn't mean a thing.

"Here we are," Izuna said, as he dropped Sasuke off in his classroom. The long haired raven sighed. "Damn, Sasuke, you grew up so fast. I'm going to miss you" Izuna faked sobbed, but he truly was upset that he and Sasuke hadn't gotten any of their classes together.

"It's not as if this is the first time I'm going to school," Sasuke deadpanned and Izuna shrugged.

"Still, have fun," he smirked. "Remember all that I have thought you."

"I really prefer not to." Sasuke muttered as he reached for the door and opened it. Izuna watched him go, before he himself skipped off to class. His classroom was going to be in the first floor, where he could just chill until class let out, and he could have fun watching his brother and Itachi look for him. This was going to be fun.

Not just for him, but also for his whole family, he was sure. Although, he still anticipated the moment his brother would find him again.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke entered class, all eyes fell on him.<p>

The teacher had also paused in his reading of the syllabus of the class. Still, his whole body tensed as he looked at the teacher in front of him, "Are you in this class?" he asked, the familiar drawl of that voice. Sasuke knew this man. At least, he thought he did. However, he was supposed to be dead. After his own death and change in life, he had not kept track of what had happened at all. In fact, Konoha was no longer the place he had once known. Once upon a time it had been a village, and now, years later, it was a huge bustling city with the tallest school buildings in the nation. "Then take a seat, uh, over there next to Gaara," he said pointing to a red headed scowling boy. "Welcome to my language class, I am your professors Suratobi Kakashi,"

'_Oddly enough he has the same name, but not the last name_,' Sasuke thought to himself as he simply nodded to everything the teacher had to say, before he started to head towards his assigned seat. His dark eyes met with soft sea green ones and sat down without saying a word as he turned back to the front of the class.

"Now I know many teachers are going to place you through the torture of having to introduce yourself to the class, but I think that's a waste of time. So, I'll just take roll, and then we can get started with this syllabus." The teacher smiled. Sasuke took in the similarities as well as the differences of this Kakashi. Lazy as always, "Now, let's see, who's Hozuki Suigetsu?" A boy with white hair and lilac colored eyes raised his hand. "Setzu" Sasuke took in the odd appearance of this student; he definitely didn't look like he belonged in high school.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Sasuke turned to look at Gaara when his name was mentioned again, but he didn't dare talk to him at all. He was not the friendly type. In fact Sasuke tried to avoid as much of human contact as possible. "Sabaku no Naruto,"

"Right here, believe it!" A blond boy at the very front bounced and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the familiar sight of the boy. '_What is he doing her_e?' Sasuke's head was spinning with confusion, but at the same time, he managed to keep his façade without alerting anyone. All past thoughts that he thought he had left behind suddenly rushed back, and he felt betrayal and anger course through him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke raised his head to look at Kakashi and Kakashi looked around for the new student in his class. Sasuke raised his hand and Kakashi nodded, making a note that he was in class. Sasuke placed his hand down and narrowed his eyes down on the solid wood of the desk. He never thought people from his past would come back to haunt him, and to think about the fame that Izuna wanted to play, Sasuke could only think about what all of this meant. Was it done on purpose by Izuna? He wouldn't doubt that it could be, seeing as playing games was always something Izuna loved to do, but if so, what kind of lesson or outcome was he looking to get out of this particular game?

_Find a human to compel, and get them to be the goose. Just don't let me know who it is, remember. The whole school is playing with us. _Sasuke pouted to himself, wanting class to be over so he could confront Izuna, but something told him it was not going to be that simple.

But then, if he was the Goose, it was his next move.

What should he do?

* * *

><p>Second chapter. :) glad So many of you found the first chapter interesting. I hope this one is much the same and it doesn't disapoint. Thank you to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me. hope you continue enjoying this and yes I know, I still have kill Me to finish, and Whatever it takes to continue, as well as a few other stories i need to get down to finishing as well XD Im so bad. See you guys around!<p>

Please Review.


	3. Roommates

**Chapter Two**

** Roommates**

After a long day of classes and meeting the teachers, school was finally over. The only thing irritating Itachi now was the fact that Madara had failed to mention that they were going to be taking residence in that high school. Akatsuki Taka High wasn't just an ordinary high school; it was a private high school with housing, and many other features that you might find at a University. That is why at the moment, Itachi found himself following Madara, whom was following the crowd to the Office windows, where they could claim their keys. This was the best way for the high school to keep attendance on who had made it to the first day, and would get the best housing.

"They are doing this alphabetically," Madara said when they reached the windows, and there was a tall strict looking lady keeping charge of the lines. "We're practically at the end,"

"Don't complain when you were the one who chose this." Itachi silently said, and Madara glared at him.

"We had no other choice, if we were going to be attending here, we needed to sign in for housing" Madara hissed, yet keeping a firm eye on his young charge. Itachi had been acting odd ever since their class that morning. The boy was tense and didn't seem to trust anyone around him. Madara was getting concerned about him. He just hoped that once they got to their dorm, Itachi would be able to relax.

Still, the sun was high in the sky and the lines were long. Itachi had last fed that morning when they had said goodbye to the deserted apartment complex that he and Izuna had claimed as their nest. He knew Itachi had slept well, eaten well, and that as long as that was true, not having consumed blood practically for the last eight hours, shouldn't be bothering him at all. Yet, if not that, what was bothering him…

Pondering this wasn't going to help. Itachi was just his son. There wasn't anything Madara could know about Itachi unless Itachi let him know. He might have an advantage with Izuna being his mate that made it easy to pick up on him and what he was feeling, it was hard to pick up on Itachi and that made him near to impossible to understand. Itachi might be his son bounded by blood, but that did not mean he had any sort of intimate connection with Itachi's feelings or thoughts. That was only something saved for whomever Itachi would choose as his mate, if he ever decided to settle down that is. However, that was beside the point now.

Even if he asked Itachi what was wrong, he doubted that he would get an answer. That is why he had not yet asked, nor did he plan to ask. If Itachi ever wanted to talk about what was bothering him, then he himself would say something. Madara sighed, crossing his arms as he stared at the slowly moving line. "Something tells me we are going to end up sharing a dorm."

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "Do you think that it's wise?"

"Yeah, no problem, it's not like we'll attack them for their blood."

Itachi scoffed. "If we decide to go out at night to get a snack, wouldn't they want to report us?"

"And that is why we make human friends, Itachi," Madara grinned at the glaring boy, "I know you don't exactly like to socialize, but when you do, humans seem to like you a lot more than they do me." Itachi looked away from Madara and forward, waiting patiently for the line to begin moving. Something told him that what he thought was bad enough was just about to get worse. He hated thinking negatively about something he had no control over, but he couldn't take the feeling away.

He wished that Madara would already just go and find Izuna so hopefully they could just leave this school, but the nagging feeling told him that it wasn't going to be that simple. Itachi was lost in his thoughts that he felt jolted when he was snapped out of them, by the feel of another vampire close by. It was only for a second, but he was sure that he had just sensed a vampire, besides himself and Madara. There was no doubt in his mind that it was a submissive, and an unmated one at that. It had taken a few years of being a vampire for Itachi to learn the difference between males and females when it came to vampires, and he found that despite how strong, each gender had a dominant, and a submissive.

It was rare to come by a submissive male, especially one that was strong enough to hide himself. Looking around, he couldn't really tell where he had sensed the submissive from, but he knew he wasn't mistaken. Besides Izuna being a submissive, he wouldn't be able to sense him, seeing as Izuna was mated already, so that was definitely someone else. Vampires were rare; Itachi knew that, but the few that were, never clustered around other vampires. Relaxing his body, he decided to let it go. It didn't matter.

Yet, Madara who was standing next to Itachi quickly noticed the change in Itachi's body. It had suddenly relaxed and the bad mood Itachi had been in before seemed to have lifted. He looked around, wondering what had changed Itachi's mood again.

* * *

><p>Izuna smirked as he looked at his brother; his body was getting aroused at the sight of that wild man, and the fact that it knew the feel of those strong hands. It had been too long, but Izuna was still keeping his distance. After all, they were still playing their game. He couldn't just run to Madara and not experience instead the rush he got when his brother actually found him. He just wished his mate wouldn't take so long.<p>

"I got the keys,"

Izuna jumped. "Sasuke, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me!"

Sasuke looked at him oddly. "Weren't you waiting? I would have thought you'd know I was coming…" Sasuke tilted his head and then looked down towards where Izuna had been concentrated. Izuna sighed, and looked as well.

"I was concentrated again…"

Sasuke slowly nodded, "Who…" he asked. Izuna smiled softly, knowing that Sasuke had never actually met Madara nor Itachi. He had never seen them either. Looking around the crowd of students, he narrowed his eyes slightly so he could allow his vision to zoom in on the faces of everyone, but before he could do that, Izuna had pulled him away from the edge of the building and started to push him to go back inside, so they could take the stairs. Sasuke glared at him.

"Patience Sasuke, I can't let you know who they are, or you'd just tag them." Izuna said a small smile on his face as he led Sasuke down the stairs. "Also, try not to use your power to much; I don't want either your father or brother finding out that there's an extra vampire attending this school."

"Is that what I am, the extra vampire?"

"Don't get all defensive and shit Sasuke, it's not just about there being another vampire, it'll also be good practice for the humans we are going to be sharing our dorm with"

Sasuke scoffed, "humans."

"What? What's got you so irritated with humans?" Izuna asked.

"They are filth." When Sasuke said that, Izuna paused in his walk and Sasuke turned to look at him curiously. Izuna was gaping, looking a bit startled and Sasuke had to wonder if perhaps he had gone too far in calling his source for food, filth. It wasn't as if it wasn't true. Also, he couldn't deny that their blood was starting to taste bitter to him. Perhaps it was the junk food that the younger generation ate all the time that was giving them sour blood.

"Fuck no," Izuna said, his eyes still looking at Sasuke with slight shock. "Oh God, no…" he said, looking at the young spiky haired raven with slight concern that was starting to bug Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned, "Relax, it's not like I said I wanted to start a freaking massacre."

Izuna took a deep breath and shook his head. He was going to have to talk to Sasuke seriously soon, and he was scared about the topic of the conversation. "Sasuke, have you noticed something odd, about males that come around you,"

"No." he answered. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He never understood why other males would suddenly look like they had over heated, and fried their brains with a few words from him, but that was normal. Lately though, it seemed to be happening a lot. Although Sasuke could not deny that, he himself was starting to seek out attention. None of them were worth his time. Scowling, he looked at Izuna oddly, "Why?"

"Just wondering…" Izuna said, looking away from Sasuke. Sasuke was still young, considering, but even so, the time would come when he will start searching for a mate of his own. As a Submissive Vampire, Izuna knew that Sasuke would be searching for the best blood from his meals, if not, the blood of humans that when turned would be powerful dominants. If not that, then Sasuke would seek out an already vampire dominant, and he'd expect a powerful one that he could challenge, to see if they were worth his time. Izuna knew this because he had once gone through it, right when he had decided to save his brother. The brother he loved more than anything. It was the purest sin, and he had craved it bone deep.

Truly, Sasuke was growing up.

Sasuke was looking at Izuna with disbelief, and after a moment of silence he said, "You were just wondering?"

Izuna frowned at him, "What? Are you thinking yourself that great Sasuke? I'm just worried about you. you are my son after all, I never ask you questions without a valid reason to them!"

Sasuke huffed, and Izuna had to fight not to suddenly smile at him. It might be that Sasuke was growing up, but by Sasuke's childish antics, he could tell that Sasuke wasn't there yet. He was close, and perhaps they had even time to play this game before Sasuke actually felt the intense urge to leave and search for something more to life, but for now it would be better to concentrate on the game. "Can we just go to our dorm?" Sasuke asked, when he saw that Izuna was just being his motherly self.

"Of course…" Izuna said, and then got a blank look on his face, "now if I can only remember where the dorms are located…" Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to keep the irritation from taking over as Izuna started to walk once again, leading the way and hoping to bump into any human and ask them for directions.

Sometimes Sasuke wondered how Izuna even found himself in a mirror.

* * *

><p>By the time Itachi and Madara were done getting their keys, it was late evening, and dinner time. The school gates were locked, since for today, no one was going to be allowed to go out. Usually, the school had a policy for everyone to be back in school at eight, and anyone coming any later would be violating the rules, as well as getting their time cut short by an hour, thus creating a curfew.<br>It would benefit them all if everyone just followed the rules, but there was always someone that would want to break the rules for their own fun. Yet, one night of fun didn't seem worth it to have a curfew for the next four years.

Not that Itachi was planning to stay that long if Madara and Izuna decided to stay longer than the first year. Damn, even the first semester seemed like it was going to be torture. Then there was the fact that he didn't know much of this school. He needed to get a campus map and learn everything instead of following Madara around. Itachi hated being clueless and dependent on anyone!

"We should head towards the dorms and drop our things off, then go and find a snack." Madara shrugged. Itachi narrowed his eyes at him.

"What stuff? All we brought were our backpacks, and they have no other clothing, we left everything back at that abandoned dump,"

Madara rolled his eyes. "I had for our stuff to be delivered. God Itachi, why are you so damned prissy today,"

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, Itachi, just you know lighten up a bit."

Itachi paused in his walking when Madara said that and pondered over everything he had done today. He didn't think he had said or even acted any way out of the ordinary today. Yet, the more he thought, the more it brought back the thoughts of what he had seen today and what had made him so tense and angry with Izuna. How could he have forgotten that he had just seen a blast from his past Kyuubi, in four of his classes no less! "Madara…" Itachi called, seeing as Madara was still walking and moving away further.

The man paused and turned to face him, "What is it?"

"Is there such a thing…as reincarnation?" Itachi asked, his face looking dead serious that the laugh that wanted to leave Madara died before it even began. He would have wanted to lie to Itachi, that no, people didn't get reincarnated, and that no, no matter how many lives they lived through, they never really got it right. No one did. Even when they did marry their soul mate, or married the same person from their past lives, or someone new, no one could get every corner of their lives to be perfect. That was something that Vampires had forever to figure out in one life, with all their memories still intact. Those memories could never be forgotten, their bodies never forgot.

"Yes, people can get reincarnated. After a few years of death they can come back in another form, with another name, perhaps the same presence, but never truly the same as who they were before. They don't even remember their past lives and some even live their lives trying to regain the memories they left behind in those past lives," Madara looked at Itachi with concern, "Why do you ask?"

Itachi drew back, hiding something. "No particular reason…"

Madara didn't want to jump to conclusions but he decided that it would be best that Itachi would know, "If you are curious if your parents, Mikoto and Fugaku have also been reincarnated…"

"They are not my parents." Itachi hissed, cutting Madara right off. "You and Izuna are. You two have been more parents that those two fools." Itachi was uncomfortable admitting that, but to Madara it meant the world.

"You know that if there is ever something wrong or you need any help, or to understand anything Izuna and I will listen. We are always here to listen to you." Madara smiled softly when Itachi nodded. Although Itachi knew it all, he knew Madara and Izuna loved him, and that they wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Itachi still was confused about the fact that the perhaps the reincarnation of someone he thought he had left behind a long time ago was coming back to haunt him.

If it was so, he didn't need any help this time around. If anything happened, he could deal with it. Besides, the past was the past and like Madara had said, they wouldn't remember anything. Perhaps…something new could be started here. Itachi's mind suddenly turned to the other vampire he had sensed earlier, and wondered if he could find out who that was. They had an intriguing presence that still pulled at him, not that he could understand. After a moment of silence, Itachi finally said, "I'm hungry,"

Madara chuckled. "Come on then kid, let's go get our stuff and then hunt down something. I think they also have a cafeteria here…"

Itachi growled, "I also need a map."

Madara sighed. Itachi was back to himself, it seemed. But he still wondered if maybe Itachi had seen someone from the past, and had been boggled. At least, he hoped Itachi would be alright. He knew Itachi was smart, but even smart can be stupid. His young charge still had a lot to learn.

* * *

><p>They hadn't found the housing area, but they sure had found the cafeteria.<p>

Not only that, but they found themselves seated in the center table, with nothing but girls all around them. Girls loved them. Sasuke and Izuna detested them. Still, it was an incredible way to get free things, and Izuna was never opposed to getting free things. That is why they were sitting there, getting free apple pie, strawberries on melted chocolate, and taco's. Taco's being the cafeteria special for today. "Oh, you two are just so adorable,"

Izuna smiled at the gushing girl, and made her squeal and faint as he said a simple "thank you," to the praise to his greatness.

"We are drawing a spectacle," Sasuke muttered darkly, rubbing his ears. Girls sure loved to scream. This is why he hated them even more.

"We probably are, but look at the free food," Izuna said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the feast laid out before him. Sasuke sighed.

"And if dad finds you?" he decided to ask, making Izuna jolt up from his seat.

"Fine, you're right. Grab everything you can and let's go to the dorms." Izuna turned and frowned to see that girls were blocking his way. "Um…lead the way towards the dorms?" he asked, and the girl vigorously nodded her head up and down. Sasuke who had only grabbed a pie, followed close behind Izuna as they moved with the cluster of girls still around them.

Outside, the doors to the cafeteria where slammed open just as a group of students were about to enter, among them was Madara and Itachi. All of them were startled to see the group of girls walking right out. Madara and Itachi were able to move out of the way before they were completely trampled. "Was that Izuna?" Itachi asked when he saw that Madara was gaping. It wasn't that he could even see Izuna with so many girls, but he sure that Madara would be able to sense him, after all they were mates.

"ah…yeah, that was he with all those girls." Madara turned to the retreating backs of the girls. Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to go after him then…?"

"Are you crazy? I risk getting mobbed by those girls, forget it. I'll catch him later, for now let's get something to eat."

Itachi shrugged, and followed Madara inside. They had already settled into their dorms as well as gotten some blood. Now all that was left to do was eat.

Back with the bunch of girls, Izuna and Sasuke made it to their dorms. Apparently they were divided, into all girls' dorms, and all boys. "Do you two really have to go, we can't go beyond here," one of the girls tried to cutely pout but Izuna only patted her in the head.

"You shall see me tomorrow, go to you dorm and rest." He didn't even have to compel them for all the girls to get a move on and rush to their own dormitories. Sasuke and Izuna sighed, glad to be rid of them and headed inside, to try and search for their small apartment room that they were going to stay in. It took about ten minutes, but they finally found room seventy nine, and once they went in, they found two males already there.

Sasuke froze, and Izuna smiled, "Roommates?" he asked.

The other two boys nodded. The blond one actually returned the smile, "Yup, I'm Sabaku no Naruto, and this is my brother, Gaara, we were actually pretty lucky to be placed in the same living area!"

"Great to meet you," Izuna said, "I'm Uchiha Izuna, and this is my…" the word son nearly left his mouth. "...my uh brother, Sasuke, yah, my twin brother Sasuke" he nearly cursed himself at the thought that he and Sasuke were going to be the same age, and to pretend to be brothers would have killed it.

"Awesome, I've never met twins before, what's that like?" Naruto innocently asked but Gaara glared at him.

"Naruto, don't ask such things!"

"It's okay, we're pretty close. My brother and me," Izuna placed an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and the small raven snapped out of his thoughts.

"Idiot, you are going to make me drop the pie!" he hissed, although his blood was still running cold. "I'm going to set it over there," he muttered, and he moved towards the small kitchen.

"Well, this is all new to us, Sasuke and I have never shared a dorm before. Especially not with two other roommates," Izuna said, making Naruto and Gaara turn their attention back to him. "Sasuke's probably also a bit nervous,"

"No trouble at all, Naruto is new at this. I'm a year older than he is." Gaara said, "I've been here before, but I was held back a year."

"How is that possible…" Izuna asked, quite surprised.

"Suspension," Naruto said angrily, "He got himself suspended, and then has to retake the year all over again."

Sasuke on the other side was a little uncomfortable, but he was trying his best not to be. He still wasn't sure why this was happening, and he needed to talk with Izuna about it. Looking at Naruto and Gaara, he walked up to Izuna, his back to them. "Um, Izuna, I'm going outside for a bit…" he flashed his fangs and Izuna looked a little startled.

"Oh, I forgot we still had to do that!" he said, as if he forgot something and rushed to put his snacks at the table. "Please excuse us."

"Go right ahead," Gaara said, startled by their sudden departure. As soon as the door closed behind them, Naruto turned to grin at his brother.

"I think we got some awesome roommates."

Gaara chuckled.

* * *

><p>Izuna and Sasuke had found the nurse's office, and also a couple of blood bags that they had stored in their banks there in school. Izuna could also tell that Madara and Itachi had been there for their snacks. "What's wrong with you?" Izuna asked, licking the blood around his lips and looking towards Sasuke who was silently zipping his second blood bag in the patience bed.<p>

"Nothing is just that…" Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, you remember that name don't you?"

Izuna thought for one long hard minute and then said, "The brat back in 1952, who loved you so much. You two were practically brothers." Izuna chuckled. "Nothing but pure clean brothers, nothing like what I have with my aniki"

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not," Sasuke looked sadly down, "I've known what love was, how people loved one another, but I didn't love anyone back then. Naruto was family to me, and yet, I never understood why Neji was so jealous. I know I died, I know that I also took Naruto's life and buried him in my grave…if so…why is he here now!" Sasuke demanded.

Izuna shrugged. "Reincarnation is the safest answer. He was eventually going to return in some shape or form, back to earth to be given another chance at life. Not that you can really dictate what will happen to him this time around. You know, your parents have also been reincarnated, everyone does. Although they forget, something we can't really do. Even if we do try,"

Sasuke licked at his sharp teeth, and then his lips, yet frowning at the lack of satisfaction from the blood. It tasted bitter again. Yet he knew he needed it. "So, he's been reincarnated, yet I would never be able to truly apologize to him, to tell him he didn't have to sacrifice his life…just so I would have a second chance."

Izuna frowned, "Why would you, can't you be thankful that he did by living your life…"

"I guess," Sasuke muttered, and then an idea hit him, "It is like a second chance for him as well, isn't it. In this life, even though he'd age and everything, we can be friends again," Sasuke said, his eyes shining and Izuna nodded, not really caring what notion Sasuke had in his head. There was nothing stopping him from being friends with Naruto. There was perhaps only one problem. Izuna frowned and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Just don't forget about my game." Izuna zipped some more blood. "Have you decided who the goose is?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not yet,"

Izuna smirked, "Make your decision fast then little goose, before this duck quacks all the rules to the rest of the ducks…"

Sasuke sighed. He still had a decision to make.

* * *

><p>When Madara and Itachi returned back to their dorm, their two new roommates were there. Yet as Madara readily greeted them and introduced himself and Itachi, Itachi was unsure of what to do or say. After all, the world could have been spinning and still he wouldn't want to have been partnered up with these roommates.<p>

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame," the shark like man said.

"And I'm Namikaze Kyuubi" The red head said.

"It's good to meet you." Madara said. He nudged Itachi who was looking at their roommates with a blank look.

"Yes, very nice to meet you both."

High School Sucked.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all who reviewed my story and like it so far! :) it means alot. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.<p>

Please Review.


	4. The Rules

**Chapter Three**

** The Rules **

Sasuke refused to feed that morning.

Izuna looked at him worriedly, but the young raven had just said he wasn't hungry. Izuna couldn't figure it. Sasuke had never missed a meal in his life!

The fact was that Sasuke was that he was feeling sick. His stomach was revolting on him, and he feared that if he had any more of that bitter blood he would throw up. He didn't need Izuna worrying over the fact that he was going to start throwing up blood. It was better to have him thinking that he would have to force him to eat than something worse.

"I don't want to go to class." Naruto said, loudly yawning as he came into the small living room that they had to share and dropped into the couch. The morning was still young, and Gaara was an early riser so he had gotten Naruto up early as well. Both of them had been shocked to find that Sasuke and Izuna were up even before them, showered and dressed.

"I agree with you there," Izuna chirped as he kept rummaging through the small kitchen. "Not to mention that we are going to have to either go to the cafeteria for breakfast, or we'll have to purchase something." Usually the school provided breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It didn't mean that all of them wanted to eat what they made.

"Might as well go to the cafeteria," Gaara muttered, he was sitting on a seat in the kitchen table. He had a water bottle on hand.

"Don't wanna go anywhere," Naruto groaned again, and yawned loudly. He could fall asleep.

Sasuke who was silently standing to the side, near the kitchen just kept watching them. Izuna always had a knack for making friendly with people. Perhaps it came with the years of living. Izuna was so social and happy; people always seemed to love him. Not that Sasuke cared. He never wanted to socialize. In fact, right now even the thought of having to talk to any human irritated the hell out of him. Scoffing, he pushed away from the wall and grabbed his bag from the couch and headed out the door.

Naruto snapped his eyes open, and looked at the retreating back of the silent raven. "He doesn't say much, does he?" he asked, curiosity painting his voice.

"Hm," Izuna glanced out when the door closed and shrugged. "Sasuke? He just needs time to start getting friendly. You have to talk to him or he'll never talk." With that he went to grab his own bag. "I better follow after him or he'll just skip breakfast. Such a brat," Izuna huffed.

Gaara chuckled. "We better go with you, we need breakfast as well. Come on Naruto, get up."

Naruto groaned. "Gaara, I don't want to. You are supposed to be my brother; you are supposed to make everything better!"

Gaara grabbed his own bag and headed towards the door that Izuna held open. "Fine, stay here," he muttered.

Naruto jumped. "Wait, don't you dare leave me here alone!" he rushed after them, closing the door behind him. Once they were out the door, they caught up with Sasuke. Izuna grabbed him around the arm and dragged the protesting raven with him towards the cafeteria. Naruto got to joking around, but all he got from Sasuke were irritated glares.

He was starting to think that Sasuke didn't like anyone.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up that morning with a jolt.<p>

It wasn't exactly that he wanted to wake up or that it was a bad dream. The reason he woke up with such a start was the power surge he felt from the other day. It was the same unmated submissive. It was as quick as it had been the first time, but it was enough. Itachi usually was not interested in submissive, but this one seemed to have caught his attention in a way that he could not ignore. It was an unusual feeling for him, and it left him confused. Frowning to himself, he found that he couldn't go to sleep anymore and decided to get up and shower.

Being the first one up, he decided not to wake up Madara and just go on his own. It was still incredibly early, but at least that could give him some time to clear his mind. Whatever it was that he was thinking, he was not sure and he no longer felt the jolt of the unmated submissive that he had felt before.

Before long, it was time to grab some breakfast and along the way he met up with Madara again. This time they were a little more discreet, but the fact that it was so early in the morning, the cafeteria was already crowded with girls. Madara claimed Izuna was the one causing such a commotion, but he didn't dare go through the ball of girls to pull him out and end the game.

Although, he knew it wouldn't be long before Madara grabbed Izuna and they found out what would happen next.

Itachi just had to be patient.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that was annoying to Sasuke, it was novels.<p>

Writers these days wrote about everything ranging from hot gentlemen men, dangerous criminals, to vampires, and werewolves. Whatever it was, it was a dark romance fantasy that seemed to have girls on a high, and on a search for instead of prince charming or a knight in shining armor, for a blood sucking leech, and a man shape-shifting animal, not to mention that all of them had some sort of emotional issue that they wanted to fix. Mainly wanting to be normal and human, that was boring! It seemed that they constantly had their heads in the clouds, dreaming of living a dark eternity, under the moon with either one of those, wishing they could be like them or wanting to be the one to help them be human again.

While Sasuke thought it fine and dandy that girls could dream, and so could boys, it wasn't really helping him in making his decision.

He should be in class, but since Izuna was ditching class, Sasuke decided to do the same. Izuna said that he was going to be spying on his mate, while Sasuke had decided to come and check out the library. The smell of old books, and new ones, always brought back the memory of the books that his mother had owned and had always cherished. He wondered what happened to those books. What had happened after his death to them? He never really went back to see if they could still smile even though he was gone from their lives, or if perhaps they had decided to have another, and he guessed he would never know.

A part of him didn't want to know anyway. He knew he had caused pain to his parents when he died young, and he had, had great parents. His mother would make him cookies every Wednesday, the day he didn't have to get up early for school, but instead got up early to help her bake. Other times, his father would need his help, and he'd go out with him to work. Whatever it was that he was doing, it didn't matter as long as he got to spend time with them. Now he could never think of them as his parents. No, nowadays, he would think of Izuna as his mother, although Izuna also claimed that he had a father, he had never seen him and until he did, he wasn't sure who his father was. It would also seem that this time around he would have a brother. Something Sasuke could not yet wrap his mind around.

When he had been human, his mother had told him that he would never have siblings. It seemed that they were always hiding something from him and that bothered Sasuke. The feeling to have siblings had never been there, but there was always a loneliness in him that didn't allow him to let people in. At that time, the blond idiot Naruto had been different, and although he called him brother in his mind, his heart never truly accepted it.

He just couldn't.

Moving towards the back book shelves, he found a young man who looked like he was crying. He had spiky raven hair, and neat clothes. Obviously, he was the librarian that was supposed to be at the front making sure that no student came in ditching class. Sasuke had wondered why he had not been caught yet, since he wasn't really trying to hide, but he still couldn't help but keep walking towards the crying man. He just looked so sad. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke curiously asked his eyes sincere as he looked at the male.

The man jumped, and looked at him startled. "What…What are you doing here?" the man asked, "you shouldn't be here, you should leave. You should be in class" the man said this as he furiously scrubbed at his eyes with his hands, willing himself to stop crying. This was so embarrassing! In front of a student even. That was just plain humiliating, what would the other's think of him? Perhaps what they already thought anyways.

"Professors Suratobi Kakashi won't miss me in his class. He's actually late," Sasuke smiled politely seeing as his words got the librarian to stop crying. "What's your name?"

"Nara…Nara Obito," the man hiccupped out. His eyes dimmed as sadness showed in them again. For a man and librarian, he looked more like a student than anything else. "I…I'm sorry you had to see me crying, that probably worries you. I'm the librarian, did you need a book or help with something?" he pleasantly asked, a small smile curving his lips. Sasuke stared at him with concealed startled shock.

Obito had been reincarnated into a male! It was a wonder why Kakashi had not been reincarnated as a woman…

"Nara…" Sasuke muttered. That last name not really one he had been expecting for someone that had once been an Uchiha. Obito nodded his head.

"That's my last name,"

"Uh, I've gathered" Sasuke looked around, trying to keep his mind from rushing with thoughts all at once. "I was looking for a book to read, if you don't mind. I am looking for something that is not on vampires…" he smiled, looking at Obito again, this was his target.

"Vampire books…" Obito repeated, knowing how those books were high on demand by the female population of the school. Most of them were kept in the front. "I think you can find any kind of book in any sections away from the novels at the front…" Obito looked at him oddly, looking down at the strange raven haired boy before him, and before he knew it, all he could see was the boy's dark eyes and his mind had gone blank.

Sasuke had his mind under his control now. "Listen closely, I'm the goose, and you right now are a duck. I'm going to tag you and make you the goose, but don't let anyone know." Sasuke came closer to Obito as he added, "The moment anyone with the last name Uchiha comes to you, you will tag them. Don't forget to let them know that they are the goose…" Sasuke smiled politely.

Obito nodded, and then his mind was released from Sasuke. Obito blinked. He looked around, and wondered what just had happened. There was no one with him and the last thing he could recall was standing in this isle, crying his eyes out because Kakashi was dating Professor Umino Iruka, and never noticed him. Biting into his lower lip, he had to wonder why he even cared!

Kakashi had always hated him.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Izuna was, then he was possessive.<p>

To Izuna, Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke all belonged to him. That was why he could not stand the thought that there were selfish Uchiha back in the past that had escaped having their souls being bound to their bodies. Itachi's parents were one of the few, and then there were the few that had married and changed their last name, but still carried the Uchiha blood, like Sasuke's birth mother, Obito. Izuna had kept track of them and to think that for one moment, he had allowed his guard to stay down and now his son knew about reincarnation. He highly hoped that Itachi had not run into the same problem that Sasuke had. Seeing someone you knew from the past was never the same and it only allowed old memories to resurface.

That was why right now, he was currently in the records and admissions office. The secretaries that usually kept track of everything were knocked out cold, and the doors were locked shut to allow entry to no one.

Izuna slammed the cabinet closed, and opened the one bellow. So far, he had not found what he had been looking for. Cursing he ran his fingers through every file reading every name, and then slammed that cabinet closed for the next one. So far, he had only found the familiar name of Naruto. Not that he needed to know that Naruto had been reincarnated; Sasuke had relied to him that the blond had.

Getting tired with the task of shoving cabinets, he moved towards the computer. It took only a few minutes to draw out every computed file, mainly staff. The names were running faster than the human eye could read, but in no time, he froze the screen, cursing himself even more. While the idea of playing the game had been all planned to be here, he had obviously not done his research.

One of the art professors was a female by the name of Takahashi Mikoto. There was a history teacher by the name of Okita Fugaku. The levels in which they taught were low, so he knew Itachi was never going to have them as professors, and neither was Sasuke. Then there was the librarian, Nara Obito. Sasuke liked the library; he was going to have to keep him from going there…

No, he could not do that.

He could not keep Sasuke from going to the library without seeming suspicious. "Selfish," Izuna muttered darkly under his breath. "Each one of them is selfish," he hissed. He knew that eventually Naruto would get reincarnated, as well as whoever had shared blood with Itachi to bring him back to life. The thing was that he really didn't need any turmoil for his sons! Not that he could ever completely prevent it.

Just as he finished cleaning up the mess he made, and closed every document that he had opened, there was the loud sound of the door being slammed open. "Fuck," he cursed. He had forgotten that Itachi had the ability to unlock every kind of lock.

"Izuna," Madara drawled as he walked into the admissions office, and towards him, "Found you," Madara pointed an accusing finger towards him.

Izuna pouted, "That's not fair!" he pointed an accusing finger right back at him. "You are not playing fair!"

"Hey, I played fair and followed all the clues. What do you mean that I am not playing fair?"

Izuna crossed his arms and huffed, "You are supposed to be in class."

Madara chuckled. "And shouldn't you be in class as well?" he asked. He looked around, and Izuna immediately knew he was wondering why he was here.

Izuna crossed the room towards him and suddenly hugged him. "Well, it doesn't matter now does it, we are all together and that means that you are going to learn the rules of my new game!" Izuna pushed away from Madara when he felt that Madara was going to lean down and try to kiss him.

"What's wrong?" Madara asked, looking at him perplexed.

"Nothing, you really should know…" Izuna suddenly looked guilty. "The reason behind this game." His eyes darted to Itachi who had walked into the room behind Madara and then just sat down to allow them to talk. "And you are going to be part of it Itachi,"

"A game?" Itachi asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

Izuna nodded and then moved away from Madara when he made a grab at him. "Why do you keep moving away?"

"Uh…" Izuna shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I…uh…I" he dropped his head. "I've kept a secret from you," that caused Madara to look at him with slight shock.

"A secret"

Izuna grinned, "Yeah, well you will find out what it is…if you play my game"

Madara looked slightly angry, "Is it bad?" he asked.

"Uh…" Izuna faltered, and then shrugged. "It's up to you really, to decide whether it is or not."

Madara knew that meant that it was bad enough to hide and make him angry, but not bad enough to actually be something drastic. It was still something that Izuna was hiding from him, and as his mate he had to know what!

"What is your game?" Madara decided to ask, knowing that otherwise Izuna was not going to say anything.

"Um, alright, here are the rules. The game I chose is Duck, duck, goose, but this time with a twist. Instead of the children's game of sitting in a circle and having a picker call out the goose, the goose has already been chosen." Izuna grinned, " and I have already set the Goose loose. Then that goose chooses someone else, although, the objective of the game is to get one of us," Izuna pointed to himself, then to Madara, and finally to Itachi.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole school is playing the game, but I'm king duck, if any of you get tagged, and manage to tag me, then" Izuna shrugged. "I spill the secret," then he smirked and mysteriously added. "Beware of your players."

Itachi on the other hand furrowed his eyebrows. The game made no sense…unless. Itachi thought back to the submissive he had been sensing earlier, mixed in with the secret Izuna was keeping and he had to wonder. Glancing over to Madara, he saw that he was determined to play the game, just to get an answer to what Izuna was hidding.

Itachi on the other hand was still confused, "So you want us to attend class, and if by some chance we get tagged by someone," Itachi gave Izuna a look. "That means that we are the goose? And have to tag the next one."

Izuna grinned. "Well, basically, there will be something odd about that person. They will have a secret that they will share with you…" the guilty look on his face told them that he had placed some sort of spell over the student body, probably at the auditorium first day ceremony that Itachi and Madara had so diligently missed.

Madara on the other hand was more concern with something else. "Would I have to share a secret when I tag someone or if I get tagged?"

"No," Izuna said. "Only the humans. Consider it a good deed Itachi."

Itachi nodded. Izuna was such a complex person.

"Basically, it's about spilling secrets." Madara said his fist clenching. "I can't wait to hear yours,"

Izuna shrunk back, and then smiled. "If you can keep up, and find me. Just because you get tagged doesn't meant that you will automatically get to corner me again and get me to spill the secret. You will have to be smart and tag certain people to lead you to the truth. "

"Lead us to the truth…" Madara looked confused. "How much of this secret are you not telling me?"

"Enough I guess, but I can't say nothing for the rumors that will be spread nor the hints other people will give you," Izuna looked so mysterious. That somehow hit a hint in Itachi's mind. Suddenly the bell rang and Izuna waved. "Well, that's my cue!" and he was gone.

Madara clenched his teeth, and remained where he was. What kind of game was Izuna playing? Why did it involve secrets? What could he be hiding? Madara growled and pulled at his hair, trying to figure out when it was that he had allowed his submissive so much freedom to play him like this!

Itachi decided not to bother Madara and his little tantrum. He knew how much Madara hated it when anyone kept a secret from him. In his mind, they were family. It wasn't as if Madara had not kept a couple of secrets himself, but Izuna never seemed to keep any. This new development of Izuna's was new and Itachi could only guess what the secret was.

"Well, it's going to be an interesting school year, don't you think?" Madara said in a serious tone as he calmed down and straightened himself.

Itachi frowned, and looked away. "You can't really want to play that game. You know Izuna would just cave in if you gave him the cold shoulder."

"Nah," Madara said, and toothily grinned; "Besides we have nothing else to do, so might as well see how this game will play out. Also it might teach you to have a little more social skills."

Itachi wished he could leave, but he had already promised to help Madara. He narrowed his eyes at Madara and then sighed, as a sign that he was resigned to play the game. Not that he would tell  
>Madara about the other reason he saw it fit to stay. "Who do you think the goose is?"<p>

"Right now, I'm betting it's a human with a good secret… and I'm guessing one of us is its target. I'm more worried right now as to how and when they will come after us."

Itachi thought about it, and nodded his head. That would be right. If his theory was right, and if Izuna was hiding another submissive within the school, then that would be the first thing they would do. Pick a human, to get them, so they can tag someone else. But that meant Izuna wanted them to be the Goose so they can get people to reveal things to them…if he was correct, as soon as a person was tagged, they were going to tag and when they were tagged, a secret would be revealed.

The only time that it wouldn't work was when the tagger was also a vampire…

"We'd better get to class." Madara suddenly said. Watching Itachi start thinking was getting him concern with where the boy's mind was these days. Itachi was usually sharp and focused. This time around, it seemed as if he was getting easily distracted.

Walking ahead of Itachi, he sighed when he started to follow.

Although, he knew that something in this school was distracting Itachi, and he wondered what it was, he just couldn't think of anything.

* * *

><p>That night, Izuna was skipping all the way from campus and to the dorms. Sasuke continued to shoot him annoyed glares as they kept walking. "So, what's got you so happy?" Sasuke asked, frowning when Izuna twirled and pulled on his hand to make him twirl right along him. "Stop-"<p>

"I'm just so happy Sasuke!" Izuna cheered, "Madara found me again. And you'll never guess how he did it this time…" Izuna smirked down at Sasuke's petulant look. "HE cornered me in an office."

"Ah, no, I don't need to know what happened then!" Sasuke said, pulling his hand away from Izuna and trying to move away from him. Izuna scoffed, and shook his head at Sasuke.

"It wasn't like that at all!"

"Yeah right, last time you said that you ended up talking about how much you love him, and how good he makes you feel. I felt sick. And the way you talk, you could write a book!"

Izuna was about to retort when he rethought what Sasuke had just said. "You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I bet millions of people would love to read a book between me and Madara, and how we are so fluffy!"

Sasuke gave him a disgusted look. "Fluffy isn't the right word for what you and Madara are."

"You're right; it's not even a word. The corrected new vocabulary of today will suggest the word smexy."

"You guys aren't even that!" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh Sasuke," Izuna grinned, feeling pleased. "You're still such a little child."

Sasuke stiffened. "Am not"

"The joys of being in love, and having someone," Izuna let out a longing sigh. "I wish Madara would hurry up and play the game so I can be with him." Izuna looked at Sasuke in the eye and asked "are you still the goose?"

Sasuke smirked. "No,"

Izuna looked shocked. "Then who…"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why you,"

"Hey." Sasuke stopped Izuna before he could grab him and force him to spill. "It's part of your rules, isn't it? King Duck doesn't get to know who the next goose is, no matter how much he cries, begs, and pleads."

"Damn my rules." Izuna grumbled, trying hard to think about how he could get around his own rules. There was just no way. Sasuke was amused by the development in Izuna's rules that when he felt a strong spike of power coming from inside the dorm building, he stopped walking and felt a jolt go down his spine. That spike of power…

Sasuke bit his lower lip, and tightened his hand around the strap of his back back.

That power spike belonged to an unmated Dominant.

Strangely enough, he felt it bone deep, and pleasure caressed the very veins his blood flowed through. He really could not describe how good it felt, or how it almost made him feel weak. That rush…

"Sasuke?" Izuna called when he noted that his young charge had halted in his walk. Sasuke shook himself out of his stupor, and it felt as though the world was moving in real time again. What was that? Even now as he snapped out of it, he still felt a deep tingling at the tips of his fingers, "Sasuke, are you alright, you look a little flushed."

"Um," Sasuke took a step back, to keep distance between him and Izuna. "It was nothing, nothing." He shook his head and continued walking. "I'm fine, lets head back."

"If you say so," Izuna frowned, looking at Sasuke's back in concern. Just as he was trying to think what could be wrong with him, the lights of the girls' dorm, followed by the boys' dorms, lost power, leaving the school to go dark.

A moment later, "AAAAHHH!" There was an eruption of screams. Soon a few students were running outside, and looking horror-stricken.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, looking around in confusion. Izuna looked startled, and moved towards Sasuke, removing his long coat and dropping it over Sasuke's head. He had to get him out of here or his game would be over! "HEY!" Sasuke snapped, and pushed him slightly so he could glare at him, "What the hell is going on!" Sasuke's petulant face would have been a source of amusement to Izuna just minutes ago. Now though, he had only one concern as to what was going on, and he didn't like it.

"Someone has pissed Itachi off…"

* * *

><p>Hey there. Been long since I updated this one and finally i got this chapter down! I've been feeling slightly inspired.<p>

I'll work on Whatever It Takes, now. :) Thank you to all who are reading and whom reviewed. It means alot to me! I also hope that this chapter isn't so bad. And Hope you can all hold on. Sasuke and Itachi are going to be meeting soon. Maybe sooner than any of you think. :) But you'll have to read to find out. See you guys around!

Please Review.


	5. Chivalrous

**Angel OF Darkness **

**Chapter Four: **Chivalrous

It took a lot to get Uchiha Itachi angry, yet when the first light bulb popped inside of the apartment, Madara had hummed in concern. Itachi's temper had suddenly flared, and it was all due to something that Kyuubi had apparently done. Somehow, Madara could see it coming from a mile away, but he really had done nothing to stop it.

From the very moment that their professor had told them that they would have to write a report, and work with a partner on a project it had started.

Kyuubi had offered to be Itachi's partner when Madara had ditched Itachi to partner up with someone else in the classroom. Itachi had not been paying attention in class, and it was clear when he had briefly looked around for him. Since then, Kyuubi had just talked and talked on how Itachi should do everything for the project. Criticizing Itachi and his own personal work were like insulting him, but not something Itachi couldn't handle. Humans, after all, were known to be hardheaded and arrogant when it came to doing things their own way.

No. What had truly set Itachi's anger off was the fact that Kyuubi not only had the audacity to ignore everything Itachi had to say, he also disobeyed one of the biggest rules Itachi held. That was brining any food or drinks around his electronics, and much more his laptop. Kyuubi had not only not listened, but he had tripped over Kisame who was on the floor reading a book, and his drink came flying out of his hands, only to spill on the keyboard of Itachi's laptop and his lap.

The shock Itachi received from it, released an angry growl from him and a burst of pure energy rushing through the room, exploding the light bulbs. Madara would have laughed, if not for the fact that Itachi's little energy burst had charged up the entire campus and now no one had power. Even so, Madara was fast enough to catch Itachi, and hold him back from trying to slice Kyuubi's throat. It was once again a shocking behavior from Itachi. '_Damn it Itachi, why is it that you are in such a short fuse right now? This isn't like you at all_.'

"Wow, dude, block out!" Kisame finally said, in a joking way. His little comment was followed by girlish screams, and frantic rushing of feet across the hall way.

"Block out?" Kyuubi said in disbelief, "How are we going to get anything done now!"

At that, Itachi made an attempt to loosen himself from Madara to end Kyuubi's life, but failed to do so. Madara was older, and strong enough to restrain Itachi. It was no joke that Itachi was incredibly strong for his age, but right now, Madara was more concern with trying to calm him down.

"Who the hell even wants to work on any homework, this is a good excuse so we don't have to." Kisame leisurely said. The sound of his book closing was like a snap in Itachi's ears, and he tried once more to get free from Madara. Madara on the other hand, tightened his hold on Itachi and started to drag him towards the door, so they could get out of the room. Although, once he had opened the door, Itachi managed to slip away from him and disappeared into the darkness, and rushing bodies of students that were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kyuubi called out to them, not able to see anything that was going on.

In a matter of seconds, Madara had lost all traces of Itachi. Cursing he headed into the hall. "We better all go out and see if we can get a professor to check out what is going on."

"Good idea," Kyuubi agreed.

Kisame groaned, "No thanks. I rather stay here and hope the power never comes back on." Kisame closed his eyes and enjoyed the panicked cries. Madara on the other hand decided to leave and search for his wayward son, while Kyuubi just decided to run into the crowd and follow where they were going.

"Do you think this place is haunted?" someone softly whispered, catching Madara's ears.

"I don't know, my brother came to this school and he said that he'd sometimes hear strange noises at night."

"Man, you don't think the ghost would try to round all of us up and kill us"

"Shut up, this isn't a horror film" Another boy snapped, obviously scared from the little chat the students were having.

Shaking his head, Madara continued to look around. Something told him that there was no way he was going to be able to find Itachi.

* * *

><p>It was Izuna the one that found Itachi.<p>

After taking Sasuke back to their room and making sure the boy was knocked out, he had gone off to see if he could find Madara and Itachi. The professors had already started coming in and calming people down, making it easy for Izuna to spot Madara. Amongst other students, Madara found himself detained by the professors who were questioning them. One look from his mate told him to slip away and search for Itachi. Now that he had though, he was not sure what he would say to make sure that Itachi was alright, after all, the one that dealt most with Itachi and his sometimes snappish temper had always been Madara.

"Beautiful night," Izuna said, and came closer to Itachi whom didn't even move from his spot. "What's wrong?"

Itachi shrugged, "Nothing."

"You are not the type to blow up the power source in the whole school over nothing," The knowing tone in his voice made Itachi sigh.

"So what,"

"You can tell me if something is wrong." Izuna insisted.

Itachi turned to him, a glare on his face. "Nothing is wrong." Izuna on the other hand maintain Itachi's glare with a heavy stare of his own. It willed Itachi to cave in to his 'mother' and tell him everything that was bothering him. In Itachi's opinion, it was a nasty trick. "I just got pissed off, is all."

"Like I said before, you are not one to anger so easily unless someone did something bad enough for you to want their blood."

Itachi looked away from Izuna, thinking over what he had just said. When someone crossed him, or even dared hurt his family, he would get angry. He would get angry at people who were hypocritical, and those who he just felt didn't deserve to live. But Itachi always maintained his cool, and never lost his head. But this time, he couldn't explain it. "It's not like that." He muttered. Even after so many years, Itachi realized, he had not yet forgiven or gotten over his own anger towards Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had killed him after all.

After claiming to love him, claiming that he would never hurt him, Kyuubi had killed him! To just expect to get along with him was going to take a lot. Itachi would rather kick him out of his life so he could live his own in peace like he had all these years. "Then, what is it like…" Izuna asked, tilting his head towards Itachi.

Itachi removed all expressions from his face, erased all emotions from his eyes and simply said. "It doesn't matter; I'll deal with it on my own."

Izuna felt like reminding him again that he didn't have to deal with it alone, but something told him that he'd be pushing it if he dared tell Itachi that. "Alright then," he muttered instead.

Itachi on the other hand continued to try and not think of the past. So many things had happened. He kept going to the 'what if'. He kept asking, what if Kyuubi had never killed him. What if Kyuubi and he and never met. What if he would have stayed with Kyuubi? What if he would have ever truly loved Kyuubi? What if…his parents remained in his life and controlled every last part of it. What if he had married someone else and lived out his life. What if he would have died when he was an old man?

What if Madara had never interfered and given him a second chance at life. What if he too would have been reincarnated and been someone else.

No, there was no going back to the past and reliving any of the 'what if's' that he could ever come up with. All he had right now was the present. Where he should be living…or at least, where he was currently living. He wouldn't know death if it came to him, for he no longer feared it. Dying wasn't so bad and thanks to Kyuubi he knew that. No, Itachi was not afraid to die. He had nothing to live for either. All he had was himself, Madara, and Izuna. Yet, even in the back of his own mind he thought they would be better off if they would have never accepted him as their son.

But none of the things that had happened had been his decisions. Everything that had happened, he had been lead to and reborn into it. Like a free spirit, or an infant, he had blindly followed even when he tried his hardest to runaway and get lost from it. In the end, he was still here. He was still alive. But what did that matter for, and what did that count for, when he was so unwilling to let go of the past and the anger that he felt towards everyone he had ever know there! Every person he thought would have been important, his mother, his father…his family clan. None of that matter now that he was with Madara and Izuna, yet he couldn't let go. The ire they had borne in his heart was still there and he had yet to let go.

As long as he didn't let go, he couldn't move past it.

Right now though, Itachi wasn't sure if he wanted to move past it, or find a way to bury the past back to where it belonged- Deep under the dirt, dead and away from him.

"Itachi," Izuna called when he noted that his son was getting tense by the second. "I'm heading off to bed, I suggest you do the same before your father throws a fit. You know he will come and get you."

Itachi nodded his head, "Yah, Okay."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke was sullen over the fact that Izuna had made him fall asleep just when he had mentioned something about Itachi being mad. He knew Itachi was considered his 'brother', although he had never met him. Still, for Izuna to keep him from seeing who his brother and father were, was starting to make him feel suspicious and oddly enough curious. Curiosity was already a hungry little thing in Sasuke's own being, and right now Izuna was just adding to it.<p>

He also knew that part of the reason that Izuna was being the way he was, was because it was all part of the game. A game Sasuke found utterly stupid.

"Hey, Sasuke," Jolted out of his thoughts the young raven haired vampire turned his head in time to see Naruto, Gaara, and whom he could guess was Haruno Sakura all running towards him. He had found out from Naruto's incentive talking all that morning that Sakura, a pink haired girl, was his best friend since childhood. That they had a bond that was like that of a brother and sister. Sasuke wouldn't doubt it. Naruto always had a knack for making people just adore him and want to protect him at every turn, Hence why Gaara, although being a year older than Naruto was so overprotective of him. "Where's Izuna? I thought that all of us could have some lunch together!"

Sasuke made a disgruntled face at the thought of what his 'mother' could be up to, and then said, "Never mind where Izuna is right now."

"Oh, why not," Naruto made a pouty face.

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto brightened up. "By the way, this is Haruno Sakura, the girl I was talking to you about!" Naruto pushed her a bit forward and Sakura blushed when she looked at Sasuke and reached her hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked from her face, to her outstretched hand, and then reached for it. Shaking it once, and then he released it. He didn't say anything, other than cross his arms and look down and slightly away. Sakura pulled her hand back to her side, yet all of them found Sasuke's behavior somewhat peculiar.

"So, want to join us for lunch?" Gaara asked, trying to break the sudden tension as well as any need Sakura or Naruto would feel at commenting on Sasuke behavior.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure," It was not as if he had anything to do anyways. With Izuna gone and Sasuke not wanting to think about where his dear 'mother' had gone, he decided that at least being around familiar people would be all right. At least they did not seem to be motivated to brain fail when they talked with him.

"Awesome," Naruto cheered. He then came close to Sasuke and grabbed him around the arm. "Come on then."

Sasuke cursed under his breath as the enthusiastic blond started to pull him along. Sakura smiled at Gaara, shooting him a look. Gaara on the other hand shook his head, disgusted "It's not like that,"

"Not yet, but it could be" Sakura gushed. "Naruto and Sasuke would be so cute together!"

"Don't even think about match making Sakura," Gaara said as the two followed behind Naruto and Sasuke, "You and I both know the world does not revolve around your Yaoi fantasies."

Sakura puffed out her cheeks. "It should,"

"But it doesn't"

"You never know,"

"I do know, otherwise it wouldn't be rational"

"Bleh, with all your standards and rational things of the world, you know not everything ever has to make complete sense." She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "Now looking at them, I can completely write a story about when they realize their undying love," Sakura pressed both her hands on her cheeks as she blushed.

"Dream on fan girl," Gaara said a chuckle on his lips as they finally made it to the cafeteria.

"Speaking of dreams and girls in the same sentence, when are you going to ask Hinata to go out with you?" it was Gaara's turn to blush.

"Shut up. I'll do that when I feel like it."

Sakura giggled. It was a known fact that Gaara had always had a crush on Hinata. Although Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto, which in the end Gaara accepted as it was but it seemed that Naruto did not feel the same way about her. Even now though, Gaara could not bring himself to tell Hinata how he felt. The fact that she would reject him and that she might still have feelings for Naruto was what stopped him from telling her how he felt, and so he mostly worked on getting rid of his feelings for her.

But every now and then Sakura just had to bring up the subject. The girl could be dense, but Gaara knew she meant well.

"Alright, alright," Sakura agreed.

"They are serving ramen today!" Naruto suddenly cheered, letting go of Sasuke.

Sasuke decided not to say anything. While Naruto asked for his own food, Sasuke silently chose something for himself. Sakura and Gaara did so as well before they went to sit down and eat. After an uneventful lunch of Naruto just talking to Sasuke, the two of them found themselves alone with each other. "I wonder where Sakura and Gaara went," Naruto thought aloud. Sasuke shrugged, not caring. The truth in the matter was that Sakura had pulled Gaara aside to allow Sasuke and Naruto some _alone time_.

She had claimed that it was the only way that Naruto and Sasuke would ever discover having wonderful _man feelings_ towards each other. Gaara still thought it was ridiculous and that it would never happen. Sakura was filled with fan girl dreams that made no sense to him at all. Still, he went along with it just to humor her.

So far, Sasuke and Naruto had talked little on what interested them. Upon Naruto's request they had headed towards the A-hall building. The one building had the bottom floor most dedicated to the most listings for events and clubs for the school. Sasuke did not think that he wanted to join a club, but Naruto looked determine to at least join one. Sasuke thought most of them were boring. "This one!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, making Sasuke turn towards him and look at the posting to a cooking/baking club.

He frowned, "why that one?"

Naruto smiled softly, with a soft shade of pink painting his cheeks. "That's because, when I get a boyfriend, I want to be able to cook for him." Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke let out a small hum, and he turned towards the raven. "I mean, I know it's not normal to think that way! I mean most guys think _I wish I could get a girlfriend so she'd cook for me_...but." Naruto hung his head, "I know I'm weird, for wanting a…boyfriend. I know I'm weird…" He swallowed hard. There goes, the one friend that he had made in school and he had screwed up by telling him that he was gay. Just great, he really hoped that Sasuke would not say anything awful to him.

Sasuke stuffed both his hands into the pockets of his pants and scoffed, "That's for sure," he then shrugged. "If I ever get a boyfriend, he can forget about me ever cooking for him. Bastard better know how to cook for himself."

Naruto had not been expecting that, and gave Sasuke a startled look. "Sasuke...you're..."

"Aww, did you hear that. Two little faggots, bonding" A snide voice suddenly said, causing Sasuke and Naruto to turn around and face a group of boys. They were tall gangling guys with piercings on their ears, and clothes too big for them.

"What did you just say?" Naruto glared, clenching both his fists.

The boys laughed. Then the leader frowned, "You don't belong here you fucking cock suckers."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think you can say who belongs here and who doesn't, you pussy licker."

The boy clenched his fists. "Shut up dick lover,"

"Vagina enthusiast," Sasuke shot back.

"Penis slut,"

"Clit-"

"Shut up" Naruto finally snapped, unhappy about the name-calling. "Just leave us alone!"

The others laughed. "I don't think so. I think my fist will love to deal with your face! Starting with you, fruity boy!" the boy raised his fist, and made to hit Naruto. But his fist never reached. A pale hand had wrapped around his wrist, and twisted it back. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared wide-eyed as a tall boy with long raven hair pushed the other teen down.

"I don't think it's wise for you to pass judgment on anyone,"

A snap of a fist heating a palm made the others jump, "Beat it brats, before I drive my fist into your face!"

"Yeah…yeah, whatever dude!" the other two boys scrambled to their fist and started to run away. The leader tensed.

"Hey losers don't leave me behind!"

The long raven haired boy turned to them, "You guys okay?"

"Un…" Naruto was once again startled, and then turned towards the boys that had saved him and Sasuke. "Thank you!" he cheered, blue eyes glittering with gratefulness. Sasuke also stared at them, his eyes mostly on the longhaired raven whom looked incredibly angry. His eyes looked sharp and threatening. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine and his eyes roamed up and down his form, taking in his form. The man was attractively handsome, beautiful even but he wasn't sure why he couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"No problem," The red head answered for the handsome stranger when it looked like he wasn't going to even say anything to Naruto's thanks.

"Hm," The longhaired boy turned and started to leave. The red head started to follow him. Sasuke on the other hand took a step forward, and tilted his head. His eyes were curious as he blinked several times.

"Wait up!" The red head screamed and chased after the other boy. "I'm serious! We have to finish our project and you aren't doing much of a good job so far, why is it so hard for you to follow orders!" and then they were out the door, and away from A-hall.

Sasuke felt disappointment well into his chest when the other boy was out of sight. "Who do you suppose that was?" he found himself asking and Naruto absently shrugged his shoulders.

After a moment more of staring at the empty space at the end of the hall way, Sasuke finally turned and look back at the wall. Naruto was still staring out ahead, his mind wondering over everything that had happened. No one had ever stood up for him or his friends before. Guess, this high school was filled with people that could surprise you. A smile slowly made its way to his lips and he turned to face Sasuke, whom was now looking at the wall of postings. "Come on Sasuke, let's go!" Naruto went over to the raven and wrapped his arms around the raven.

Sasuke gasped, and trued to inch away from Naruto. "You are suffocating me Dobe, let go!"

"I don't want to," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke glared at him. "Seriously, let go,"

"Let's go back to the dorm!" Naruto offered, and started to drag Sasuke off. Sasuke complained for a while, but then just allowed Naruto to drag him off. By the time they made it back to the dorm, Naruto had let him go; only to have Izuna latched himself onto Sasuke.

The small raven felt trapped, although his mind now kept wondering.

Thoughts he had never had before kept creeping into his mind. "Sasuke, come on lets go out. Come on little monster, lets go…" Izuna bemoaned, as he dropped on the floor, pretending to be dying of hunger. Sasuke glared at his 'mother', and walked passed him, towards the door. Izuna groaned and soon was following his son right out the door.

* * *

><p>Itachi was in a foul mood ever since he woke up that morning. Having to see Kyuubi so early really was not something he had wanted to do, and now the red head was following him everywhere. Frankly, Itachi was getting tired of it. "Come on Itachi talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"<p>

Itachi didn't answer as he headed out the door.

"Hey, Itachi!" Madara called, but was ignored.

"What's his problem?" Kyuubi asked, as Madara also grabbed his bag and was heading out the door. He shrugged.

"I don't know, he must be eager to get to class, maybe."

Kisame chuckled, as he headed out the door. "I doubt that's what he really eager to do. I think he wants to get away from you, Kyuubi." Both Madara and Kisame bounced out the door and closed it. Kyuubi clenched his fists and looked at the door with anger.

"ME? What did I do?"

And that was just the morning. As the day continued, Itachi continued to avoid Kyuubi, and even skipped his own lunch just to get away. Kyuubi was never one for skipping any meal of the day, but right now he really felt like he needed to get Itachi to talk to him. No matter what it took, he needed to be able to get along with him. He wasn't sure what that feeling meant, or why he even had it. If someone had decided to ignore him or be mad with him, he'd let them be and let them do whatever the heck they wanted. But with Itachi, he simply couldn't do that.

It was almost a deep feeling that he somehow owed this person something, and he just couldn't explain it. He had barely met Itachi! They were practically strangers; there was nothing that he owed the stuck up brat! Yet he found himself chasing Itachi around the school. "There you are!" he cheered, and pointed when he saw him again, at this Itachi halted and his eyes narrowed before he turned and decided to head into A-hall.

Kyuubi rushed after him. Just as he came in, he froze when he saw that Itachi was just standing, his back rigid as he looked at what seemed to be a group of boys harassing two others.

"You don't belong here you fucking cock suckers."

The small raven haired boy narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think you can say who belongs here and who doesn't, you pussy licker." Kyuubi wanted to laugh, but at that moment he turned his eyes towards Itachi and saw him clenching his fists with what seemed to be unrestrained anger. Kyuubi watched carefully as Itachi's face looked murderous.

The trouble making boy didn't find the short raven haired boy funny with his comment and clenched his fists. "Shut up dick lover,"

Itachi on the other hand didn't like the way that other male was picking on the other boys. In particular the short, spiky raven haired boy that just seemed adorable for some reason. Itachi frowned at that thought.

"Vagina enthusiast," the spiky haired raven shot back.

"Penis slut,"

"Clit-"

"Shut up" the blond boy finally snapped, unhappy about the name-calling. He looked like he was torn over the argument. "Just leave us alone!"

The others laughed. "I don't think so. I think my fist will love to deal with your face! Starting with you, fruity boy!" the boy raised his fist, and made to hit the blond.

Itachi didn't hold back when the thought that the spiky raven haired boy was in danger of getting attack entered his mind and he stopped the boy before he could even punch the blond. For the heck if it, he effortlessly twisted the boy's arm back and nearly snapped it, before pushing him down. For some reason he wanted to snap this worthless human in half.

"I don't think it's wise for you to pass judgment on anyone," For a moment the thought that this human didn't deserve to be in his presence, much less in the spiky raven haired boy's presence crossed his mind. It was murderous, and he would have done it too if Kyuubi hadn't suddenly stumbled towards him to beat up the others.

"Beat it brats, before I drive my fist into your face!"

"Yeah…yeah, whatever dude!" the other two boys scrambled to their fist and started to run away. The leader tensed.

"Hey losers don't leave me behind!"

Itachi watched them leave, but his focus was once again on the spiky haired raven. He hadn't seen someone like him before, curious really. "You guys okay?"

"Un…" the blond looked startled by the question, before he blushed slightly and gave a watery smile, "Thank you!" he cheered, blue eyes glittering with gratefulness. Itachi didn't care for Naruto, but wanted to hear the spiky haired raven speak.

"No problem," Kyuubi answered for him, reminding Itachi once again that he had to get away from him.

"Hm," he quickly turned to leave, walking briskly so he would lose Kyuubi, but no such luck when he heard him walking behind him.

"Wait up!" Kyuubi snapped, "I'm serious! We have to finish our project and you aren't doing much of a good job so far, why is it so hard for you to follow orders!"

"Blah, blah, blah" Itachi muttered to himself as he continued to get away. Forget getting any time away from Kyuubi, it seemed like he was cursed to have the red head follow him everywhere. He stopped again and turned sharply towards him. "I'm not doing the project anymore," Itachi said.

Kyuubi looked flabbergasted. "But then, we won't get a good grade."

Itachi shrugged, "Then do it yourself and take all the credit. My grade means nothing to me," with that he turned to leave again. Kyuubi was frozen for a moment, before he clenched his fist and nodded to himself.

"Alright then, if you are choosing to fail this assignment, then I'll…I will" Kyuubi gulped, finding it hard to say the words since he had never missed an assignment "I will fail will you!"

Itachi scoffed, "You just don't want to do the work yourself," with that, he started to walk. For the first time that day, Kyuubi didn't follow him and Itachi finally felt free from him. But now something else was beating on his mind. "I'll have to figure out who that boy was…" he muttered to himself. "But how am I supposed to do that when I don't even know his name"

Before Itachi had time to think of a plan, Madara popped up in front of him. "Hey Kiddo, there you are." Madara ruffled Itachi's hair, looking at him with a toothy and proud grin. "Come on, Let's go feed,"

Itachi didn't have time to say anything, before he was being dragged off by his father.

'_I'll plan for later_,'

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Update again...Sorry about the little argument thing. Seems so childish I would take it out. Hopefully no one is offended by that. (Quick thanks to all who read and review. You are awesome!) Also, hope this chapter wasn't so bad! Sasuke and Itachi cross paths...what will happen now?<p>

You'll have to wait for the next chapter!

Please review.


	6. Search

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter Five:** Search

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he flipped the map of the whole school in his hands, trying to figure it out. He had not realized that for such a compacted school, Akatsuki high was actually huge and very confusing. Then again, Sasuke was the kind of person that could get lost even if he was walking in a straight line. Finding that mysterious longhaired raven was going to be a much more difficult task than he had first anticipated.

After all, it was Friday already. Even though the week had passed by Sasuke had been searching for the mystery longhaired raven that had stepped in for him and Naruto. That day was almost like fate, for him to run into that mystery guy.

Biting his teeth into a tomato, he listed off what he already knew.

One, Obito had not stumbled upon anyone with the last name Uchiha and thus had tagged no one. That meant that it would only leave Izuna in more suspense to know whom he had tagged. Not that Izuna wasn't being paranoid and even foiling his plans by trying to drag him everywhere with him. He was just lucky that today Izuna had decided to go on and do something by himself.

Two, the mystery raven had vanished and seemed impossible to find. No matter where he went or looked, it seemed that he couldn't just run into him! Did he even go to this school?

Third, Izuna was becoming even more annoying than ever before, but that was a given. After all, he was probably the reason he couldn't find the mystery guy.

Lastly, he was finding himself strangely uncomfortable and having dreams that he wouldn't remember in the morning.

It was an odd feeling, one that Sasuke would even call nasty, but unfortunately, it was one he kept feeling. His skin sometimes felt hot, and he also felt himself become easily frustrated and irritated with the people around him. He wasn't sure what it meant or why he was feeling so bothered, but he was starting to become annoyed with himself. Constantly thinking about it was really starting to make him feel brain dead, and exhausted just because he couldn't understand it.

He feared that his own skin was going to suffocate him alive if his body continued to act up this way. What could he do to make this sudden change go away?

Crumbling the map of the school in his hand, he threw it over his shoulder. He finished eating his tomato and wished he had another. Just as the thought entered his mind, the front door opened and allowed his blond roommate to enter. That door really needed a lock. He had just been spending a peaceful time in the couch and now the dobe was here to disturb him and it was all because that stupid door couldn't keep itself closed.

The blond didn't even know how to stop himself in his rushing that he ended up tripping and falling on his face. A grinning face and shinning blue eyes turned towards Sasuke who scoffed and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Sasuke," Naruto cheered as he suddenly stood up again as if he had not fallen, causing Sasuke to grit his teeth to keep himself from snapping at the blond boy. "Yo Sasuke, guess what"

"I don't want to play that game," Sasuke deadpanned, and stood up to go to the kitchen so he could get himself a drink of water. Naruto on the other hand pouted.

"You're no fun" he grumbled as he stood up, and sat down in the couch. "Well, you'll want to play it when I say that I saw _them_" Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke stiffen and turn to look at him. "I saw them walking down the hall," Naruto got a thoughtful expression, "Not like it was hard to miss them when they were hanging out with this really tall boy, he reminded me of a shark."

"You're lying," Sasuke hissed, "I've been searching the whole bloody school, how could_ you_ have seen them?"

Sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and neck. "I kind of stumbled on them just now as I was coming into the dorms. It looked like they were going out, Um" Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face. "The long haired boy as you call him, was with the red head, another male with raven hair but his was all wild and cool looking, oh, and a boy that reminded me so much of a shark"

"And, so…" Sasuke uncapped his water and took a drink.

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look, "And so what?"

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance, "Why the hell didn't you follow them!"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in a very dignified way. "No way, why would I follow them! That would make me a stalker!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Then you should have sent that pink haired girl of yours. She seems to love stalking"

"Who Sakura," Naruto shrugged, "She says she's a dreamer, and that the only way she will ever see what she wants its by following it." Naruto lowered his head, a blush on his cheeks. Sasuke looked at him oddly. "Besides, they are all so handsome. I could never bring myself to talk to them, it'll be too hard. Just thinking about following them makes me blush!"

"You're worthless," Sasuke grumbled, and ran a hand through the soft spikes of his hair. The dove did say he just had run into them, which meant that they could still be close. Maybe he could still catch a glimpse of the raven haired male. "Guess I'll have to go do it myself. That's how it always is when you want something done right. Never send a dobe to do a proper job." Sasuke kept muttering as he made his way towards the door.

Just as he was exiting, Naruto rushed towards him, making him halt.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Stalking," he muttered, "Don't come, you don't know anything about stalking" It was so annoying how Naruto always wanted to know where he was going, as well as how he always wanted to be around him. The dobe was an even bigger pest than Izuna.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "I never said I didn't know anything about stalking" Rushing forward, he grasped Sasuke's upper arm and made the raven halt and turn to look at him over his shoulder.

"Let go"

"No, let me go with you!" Naruto gave his best pleading look. Sasuke threw him a glare.

"You're wasting my time."

"Let me go with you,"

"No, stay here, you've done enough. I don't need you," Sasuke pushed Naruto, so the blond would stumble back and started to walk away again. One step outside though, and the next moment Naruto was latched against him, arms tightly around his thin waist, and Naruto's face buried just on the side of his neck. "What the fuck." He hissed, trying to shake him off. The sudden touch made his skin crawl in a way he had never expected. It felt disgusting.

"Don't be like that please Sasuke, I…I want to be forever by your side!" Naruto screamed, directly into Sasuke's ear making the raven feel startled at the loud volume of the blonde's voice. The fact that he was a vampire only heightened every word, and it grinded on his already irritated nerves. "I can't fly if you are not by my side, ever since I met you, I knew I wanted to be beside you…you are my angel of peace, you have no idea how much I'm scared to lose you! Let's be best friends forever!"

Sasuke finally pushed him off.

Naruto stumbled back, and then fell on his ass.

Sasuke turned to look over to Naruto, with wide eyes. "That's…that's…what you said." The words Naruto had just spoken reminded him of the past. The first time he had met Naruto, was when they were eight years old. Naruto had stared at him the whole day of class, and continued to do so. When Sasuke confronted him about it, he had said it at that time. That he wanted to spend his time with him, as well as to be his best friend was incredibly bold of the blond.

And now, _Angel of Peace,_ Sasuke somehow found it funny.

He had always thought he was more of a chaotic little demon, bad behaved child, with no real purpose in life but too destroy. Even if in the past Naruto had been his best friend, in this life there was a difference. In this lifetime, it would seem better fitted not to be best friends, but it was still something Sasuke wanted. Even though he was going to outlive Naruto again, maybe even have to disappear, being friends just seemed unavoidable.

Naruto twitched, wishing the moment was not so awkward and he managed a small laugh. "I'm sorry, that was probably weird of me. But, then again I keep dreaming and hearing this voice that I remember from a long time ago asking for another chance." Naruto lowered his head, his eyes looking far away as he seemed to recall something only he had seen. The past, Sasuke wondered. "I remember the air, and the smell of dirt, and I just wanted my own soul to soar. I wanted to float free from something I felt so…so…. _guilty_ about that was weighing me down." The blond pressed a hand to his chest. "And I keep hearing myself saying, and praying every night before bed time to the Angel of Darkness." Naruto closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. "And then I see you, and I feel so light, like the weigh in my chest is gone, and I feel so at peace, and you look so cool. You probably have always heard how awesome you seem." Naruto gulped, "Sorry,"

"Heh," Sasuke uttered, even though his mind went back to the day that had ended his life. If he knew Naruto in the past, the boy always had a huge golden heart that never hated. He always seemed to want to believe that there was good in everyone. Sasuke had always thought that it was foolish of Naruto to be that way because it left him vulnerable to hurt, but the blond always succeeded with his own beliefs and always ended up strong. Even though, everything he was telling him sounded weird. "An Angel that is the last thing I would expect anyone to think of me as."

Naruto stood up, and looked at Sasuke curiously, "Why is that?"

"I'm more of a demon, now that sounds cooler." Sasuke turned away from Naruto, and started to walk away as fast as he could.

"Hey," Naruto called, unsure if to follow Sasuke or not.

"Come on idiot, let's go search for those 'knights in shining armor' as you call them" Sasuke made air quotes. Naruto was shocked for a second before he allowed a wide grin to take over his face and chased after Sasuke.

The little raven was fast, and Naruto found himself out of breath by the time he reached him around B-hall. Sasuke paused to hide, the pupil of his eyes discreetly shifting in shape as he tried to get a closer look of the mysterious longhaired raven before he was out of sight. He was glad that even having to hear Naruto's little heartfelt rant, they had managed to find them in their walk. It almost seemed to be because all of them were walking kind of slow and arguing amongst each other.

'The library,' he thought to himself, and soon Naruto was beside him, panting hard.

"Can you slow down a bit," the blond complained.

"No, keep up. You're the one whom wanted to follow me after all." Sasuke turned to Naruto with a slightly pouty look before he continued to walk, at a brisk pace. Naruto groaned, and tried to keep up with the fast-paced raven.

"Ugh, okay!" he bounced after Sasuke, feeling completely free and happy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and just looked ahead. Angel, Sasuke shook his head, now that was a really foolish thought.

* * *

><p>Itachi flipped a page of his text book and Kisame pocked him hard on the ribs for what seemed like the twentieth time. Itachi had not looked at him or even minded the fact that the pokes were starting to hurt. All he wanted to do was concentrate on his book. That is why he had chosen to come to the library, but unfortunately both his roommates and his father had followed him here.<p>

The arguing between Kyuubi and Kisame had already gotten on his nerves. On top of that Madara had said he was going to go search for a book leaving him alone with the two idiots. Madara had yet to return and already he wanted to kill his two roommates. A particular harsh jab to his ribs finally made Itachi put his book down and look over to Kisame with a glare, "what do you want?"

Kisame grinned, and leaned toward Itachi. "You're being watched." Itachi's eye twitched for a bit, wondering what the shark like boy could mean.

"Watched?" Kyuubi asked, looking curious, "By whom?"

Kisame looked at Kyuubi with a look as he said, "It'd be rude to point at them."

Kyuubi returned the look. "It's kind of rude that they are _watching_ us in the first place. It would only be fair to point at them!"

"I said they are watching this guy here, not either one of us."

"Whatever just point them out. I want to see who it is!"

"Well, aren't you rude," Kisame crossed his arms and glared. He refused to comply with Kyuubi. The red head was frustrated by this.

"Who's watching me?" Itachi asked, and Kisame looked over to him with a slightly surprised look before grinning.

Kisame leaned in close again, and then said in a low voice, "You are being watched, by a small little spiky haired raven and a blond boy." Itachi was a little surprised by what Kisame had said and then moved to look over his shoulder to see if it was true. Of course, before he could actually turn around, both Kyuubi and Kisame held him in place. "Don't be so obvious!"

"Yeah, if you are, you will scare them away," Kyuubi smirked and placed his head to rest on the palm of his hand as he looked to the side, discreetly trying to spot the two little stalkers.

"You have to be crafty about it!" Kisame continued, "Why don't you go walk around towards the back shelves and then you will get to see them." This was ridiculous. Itachi glared at them, grabbed his text book and went back to trying to concentrate on it. Kisame and Kyuubi both sweat dropped as they watched Itachi go back to ignoring them. "What, you are not curious to see who is stalking you?"

"No." was the short reply.

"Come on you can't say you're not curious enough to want to see if you can catch them in the act of spying on you," Kisame tilted his head, and gave Itachi a sly smile, "Both of them seem really interested in you,"

"I'm sure," Itachi sarcastically said.

"Come on, don't be so stubborn. I bet you are curious!" Kyuubi coaxed, and he turned sideways in his seat. He wanted to be a little subtle about looking to see who was stalking Itachi. Looking out from the corner of his eye he saw the familiar blond and raven-haired boy he and Itachi had saved in A-hall just a few days ago. "Hey, it's them. The guys you stood up for when they were getting picked on." He said, and turned towards Itachi "That blond one is kind of cute, don't you think?" Noticing that Itachi was still ignoring him, he moved closer, "Maybe I should go over there and talk to them, maybe even bring them over here." Kyuubi suggested, and Itachi shifted away from him when the red head was to close for comfort.

He then slammed his book close over Kyuubi's face, making him snap back and glare at him as he rubbed his sore nose. Kisame ended up laughing. "I don't think he likes you very much" Kisame jabbed his elbow into Kyuubi's ribs, making the red head gasp and hold his side. Kyuubi turned his amber eyes to Kisame, and glared at him with distaste.

"The one he shouldn't like is you, always jabbing people with your pointy fingers and elbows, what did I do? I never did anything to him, and he hates me. At least all of you say, he hasn't said it himself," Kyuubi crossed his arms, and huffed.

"I don't like you," Itachi said making Kisame point a mocking finger to Kyuubi. Kyuubi flinched, and looked shocked between Kisame and Itachi.

"What…why!" he demanded. Itachi refused to answer him.

"Because you have an ugly face," Kisame taunted and Kyuubi glared at him. Getting back on topic, Kisame got a thoughtful look on his face. "So Itachi helped them…well no wonder they are stalking him, they must be too scared to come over here and talk to you. You can be scary." Kisame grinned.

"I'm sure," Itachi agreed, but he refused to give in on turning around. No matter how tempting it was to do so. His ears had become attentive though, and were trying to concentrate on catching the conversation between the raven and blond, but Kisame's and Kyuubi's constant babbling was making it hard to catch their voices.

* * *

><p>"Damn, they know we are spying on them" Sasuke mumbled and Naruto turned to look at him oddly.<p>

"How would they know?" Naruto almost loudly said.

"Just trust that they know." Sasuke glared at Naruto, and then placed his book down. "Come on, let's try to get closer," Sasuke stood up, and slowly made his way behind one of the book cases. The shelves were filled with books on poetry and locations. It was practically an artist paradise of knowledge.

"Don't you think getting closer will make it more suspicious?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Why should we hide anyways?" Sasuke paused behind a shelve filled with art history, and then pushed the books aside, to a more empty section and did so for the other books on the other side of the, shelve. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed that they were practically on the other side of the mystery guys, with just the shelve to actually separate them.

Sasuke had been smart to move the books in a lower shelve that way they would not be noticed so easily. The short raven-haired boy was immediately enthralled into watching the boys on the other side. Naruto blinked his large blue eyes and looked from Sasuke's curious look to the other side, wondering whom it was that Sasuke was staring at so assiduously.

It soon became clear who Sasuke was captivated by.

It was the hot longhaired raven, whom looked like he was reading a large textbook.

He was the one that had first stepped up to help them, and Naruto had to admit that he was incredibly handsome. Shifting a little Naruto turned his eyes to the other boy that had stepped in to help them and had to admit that the red head was also handsome.

A small mewl and unintelligible mumbling from beside him made him turn back to Sasuke, only to find the boy slightly drooling and looking at the long haired raven with what seemed to be a love sick look.

"Cute," Naruto commented, smiling when Sasuke seemed to ignore him to continue with his spying. Thinking about it, he wondered if he and Sasuke could just walk up to them and see if they can hang out.

* * *

><p>"Ah, they are gone." Kisame said when he looked over to the table where the two boys had been spying on Itachi, only to find it empty.<p>

"Yeah, you two scared them."

Itachi sighed, and got up from his chair. He'll go look for Madara and then leave this place! He couldn't concentrate anyway.

"Where are you going?" Kyuubi called. Itachi shrugged.

"Going to get another book." With that, he went over to the back where he had seen Madara go. Once he got there, he saw that Madara was talking with the librarian whom had a faraway look in his eyes. Madara also looked shocked, gapping. Itachi walked closer to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" he asked. His voice was low enough to not be easily heard.

Madara nodded his head. "I've just been _tagged_."

"What?"

"I'm the goose." Madara said, and then shook his head to get out of his own stupor. He looked at the librarian again. "He asked my name and as soon as I told him, he got all weird and then pressed his hand to my chest, and told me, _you're now the goose_."

"Uh" Itachi shrugged, taking a step back from Madara.

The librarian in front of them smiled, and suddenly started talking to them in a deep trance, "Back in the nineteen hundreds I was born an Uchiha, a female, and later married a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi. He helped me cover the fact that I was an Uchiha by having my last name changed with a false mark, as well as my son. We thought that we had escaped from being marked but around 1952 my son died right after he received the soul binding mark on the base of his neck. It was a sad day for me, and Kakashi never seemed to let go of the anger on losing his only son." The man sighed, and then fainted. Madara barely had time to catch him and set him down against the bookcase before looking up at Itachi with a serious look on his face.

"An Uchiha? This little wimp was an Uchiha in the past?" Madara looked down at the passed out man and then narrowed his eyes. "This must be a part of the puzzle that Izuna mentioned. The 1900's, Izuna left me around that time as we started our game again. I know for a fact that even around that time he was being evasive for some reason, it almost seemed like he was angry at me, but for what I don't know. I don't know what this could mean either. With Izuna it could mean just about anything, in his anger he could have done anything!"

"Well then, to find out you're going to have to choose a new target."

Madara nodded. "Yeah, and I guess I can't tell you whom I will chose. Although, with only the two of us playing it almost seems like it will be a really hard and tedious game."

Itachi shrugged. "I blame Izuna, it was his mind that cooked this game up. Now can we leave, I'm hungry." Madara looked at the librarians face one more time before nodding and lead Itachi out of the library. As they were walking out, Itachi passed by where the boy with the spiky raven hair was with the blond boy, and smirked at him when he caught his eye.

The boy softly blushed and lowered his head in what seemed to be embarrassment for getting caught spying on him, but had enough nerve to act like he was just there trying to get a book. The blond on the other hand wasn't as graceful as he got a full blown red face and started to panic around, trying to cover his face.

It seemed as though the little raven was actually curious about him as well. Itachi decided that he was going to have to lure the boy out to him. It seemed like the best thing to do than actually stalk him the way the boy was doing with his blond friend.

He would enjoy this little game.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had cursed when the long haired raven had stood up and left. He would have followed him if Naruto would have not suddenly tugged on his arm and started to ask him stupid things, like what he thought about that red head that had also helped them. Sasuke had glared at him, and hissed at him that he was just an average male. "What do you mean by average?" Naruto asked, looking at him confused.<p>

"I mean he's worthless, there's nothing about him that interests me." Sasuke stood straight and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"And the long haired raven?" Naruto asked, shyly this time. Sasuke frowned at Naruto and narrowed his eyes at him.

"He's mine!" he hissed. Naruto flinched and then puffed out his cheeks in frustration. If there was one thing that Naruto hated was when someone laid claim on someone that wasn't even theirs. He was interested in that person as well!

"You don't even know him. How can he be yours? I can have a chance to get him as my boyfriend as well." Naruto pointed to himself, and stomped his foot.

Sasuke seemed to growl deep in his chest, much like a pissed off kitten as he gave him a subtle glare. "I saw him first."

"We saw him at the same time!"

"Not true!" Sasuke hissed, "He came to help me get that other guy away from me!"

"Well, aren't you selfish?"

Sasuke pouted, and scoffed at Naruto. "That's already a given, of course I'm selfish. You should have already known that." Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke who had started to fix the books that he had moved in the first place. Naruto helped him and then let out a frustrated sigh, as he crossed his arms and turned to look at Sasuke again.

"Obviously he's still not yours, and you haven't even talked to him! So, I'm also going to try and talk to him and see if I can get him to be_ my_ boyfriend."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to Naruto, feeling a pull in his chest that Naruto had just challenged him for something that obviously meant a lot more to him than he was truly consciously aware. "You're wasting your time dobe, he's going to be mine," Sasuke looked away from Naruto when he heard approaching footsteps, "Mine" he said one final time, this time his eyes were on the long haired raven that seemed to be walking just a little behind someone else, a tall raven haired male with wild hair and a very serious look on his face. Not that he mattered.

The boy looked his way and smirked, making his heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up before he shyly look down. It felt as if he was telling him that he knew what he had been doing. Naruto on the other hand started to move a lot and started to sputter. Sasuke had to frown at him when the long haired raven was gone. "You'll never get a boyfriend acting like that," he said and begun to walk away, following just a little behind to see if he could see where the long haired raven was going.

But when he made it outside, both boys were gone.

Sasuke sighed when he heard Naruto approach him. "Ah, he's gone."

"That doesn't mean you can have him." Sasuke indignantly said as he started to walk back to the dorms. Naruto rolled his eyes again and followed after Sasuke. He wasn't going to give up! No matter what Sasuke said.

"I still have a chance."

Sasuke frowned at him, "Why do you have to like the same guy I do?"

"Because he's hot," Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"You're so cheap!"

"It's not like we know anything about him so far, other than he is _good looking_."

Sasuke huffed, "And I'm going to change that!" Deep inside his chest though, Sasuke really detested Naruto for what he was saying. Sasuke had never had anyone challenge him in his decisions before. Usually when he decided to do anything Izuna would back him up or he'd just find his own way without troubles.

Even though Naruto claimed that he wanted to be at his side it seemed that the blond had no qualms in trying to steal what was already claimed by him.

With his body going off on him in a really annoying way, and his sudden stalker tendencies when it came to the mysterious long haired raven, Sasuke was really frustrated. There was no way he was going to let Naruto get in his way.

Once they were back in their room, Sasuke headed straight for the small bedroom that he shared with Izuna, and locked the door. Naruto huffed as he sat down in the couch and crossed his arms angrily.

"Man, such a selfish brat. So much for thinking of him as an angel…" Naruto chuckled, '_Guess it's true, he is a demon. But I won't let him win just because he's selfish._' As he thought this he turned on the television. As soon as he found a good show, Gaara entered the dorm and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you up to?" Gaara asked as he sat beside him.

Naruto shrugged, "Bored, just decided to watch some television." Gaara nodded and sighed.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Gaara nodded, keeping a solemn look on his face. Naruto glanced at him, wondering if something was wrong, but did not ask. Gaara usually had problems of his own that he did not like to talk about and most of them revolved around the fact that he did not date. Naruto also would never press his brother for answers over anything.

Gaara was incredible, as a brother and all. He would always do anything to make sure he was comfortable. Turning his attention back to the television he failed to notice the way Gaara closed his eyes. Nor the way his brow creased with worry.

The red heads own turmoil was eating up at him. After all, he had just found something disturbing. '_What am I going to do…I can't let Naruto know. Not like this._' Gaara sighed as he recalled what had happened earlier that afternoon. He just wished it wasn't true.

* * *

><p>Earlier that afternoon, at the admissions office, a boy with chocolate long hair, and white eyes entered. He knew he had missed the first week of school. Looking around himself, he tapped his fingers on top of the table and impatiently waited for the secretary to notice him. The fact that the secretary was looking at her papers and seemed more interested in them than who had just come in only served to annoy him.<p>

Five minutes seemed to go by without her looking at him, and he was about to clear his throat to try and gain her attention when the door opened and in came another chocolate haired boy, one with short hair. His eyes looked angry as they glared at him, "You know, you are so fucked up, you suck for a brother!" The brunet barked.

"Brother," The long haired male said, "I see you more like a pet, since you are like a dog Kiba. Always chasing your own tail and then getting lost! Why blame me?"

"Shut up Neji, you think you are SO smart!"

"Ahem" Both brothers snapped to attention as they turned towards the secretary, she then quirked an annoyed brow at them, "How may I help you gentlemen?"

Neji gave her a polite bow, as he apologetically spoke, "I'm sorry for the disruption. We are students here, and we were hoping to get our schedules."

"I'm on break," the lady angrily said and jabbed her thumb towards another door that was beside them, "Go in there and the student aid will get you what you need." With that she went back to reading her much more interesting papers.

"Well, isn't she a grouchy old woman," Kiba mumbled to his side, a small white puppy head appearing beside him and licking his cheek. Neji's eye twitched as he turned to look at his brother.

"What the hell is that mutt doing here?"

Kiba ignored his brother, and turned towards the door that the woman had pointed. Neji was angry that his brother had ignored him. As soon as they entered, Kiba spotted the student aid. A familiar red haired male with greenish eyes, and couldn't help but resemble a dog wagging its tail happily. "Yo, Gaara-Gaara, I didn't expect you to be assisting here!"

Gaara looked up from the computer screen where he had diligently been typing the information that had been given to him; His stoic face betrayed no emotion as he turned towards them. "Inuzuka twins," Gaara greeted. It was a well known fact that Kiba and Neji were fraternal twins, something not many believed, but not all twins look alike. "I would have thought you'd be going to a more prestigious school"

"Me go to a smart ass school? Never, but wanna be genius over there could have if he wanted to so badly."

"Shut up dog boy, you continue to ramble on nonsense that hurts my brain" Neji hissed, and turned sharp eyes towards Gaara. "Can you please give us our schedule, before this fool starts rambling even more?"

Gaara nodded, "Just tell me your school code number," he said, his fingers ready to move for when he was told. Neji was fast at giving his six digit number to Gaara, and his information was easily pulled. With Kiba was a little more difficult, seeing as he had a hard time remembering his proper code. When he finally did, his schedule was also printed and handed over.

"That's Gaara-Gaara" Kiba said, and then a puppy head snapped up from the hood behind him, and yipped. Gaara looked at him with a look that said he would get in trouble for the pup, but Kiba just shrugged it off.

"So, how's Naruto," Neji finally moved to the topic that had been itching at him.

"None of your business," Gaara said and turned back to his work, "Now if you two could leave, I'd much appreciate it."

"You can't pretend to keep Naruto away from me, Gaara," Neji hissed, "I will see him around school, and I will talk to him, so stop getting in the way." With that the long haired brunet turned and left. Gaara gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry about him, as long as Naruto tells him no to being his boyfriend it's all good." Kiba said, trying to lighten the mood. He then waved at Gaara, "I'll see you around Gaara," and chased after his brother.

Gaara wasn't happy, and he was worried.

* * *

><p>Thank you to all that have read and reviewed! I enjoy it. But damn, I'm on a roll for this story! I keep wondering about the rest of my stories...ugh. well, I'll try to update Watever it takes soon as well. I just can't seem to really grasp where I want to go without making it sound akward. Hope you enjoy this chapter!<p>

See you guys around, adn plz REview! XD


	7. Encounter

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter Six:** Encounter

Inuzuka Neji lived by a set of rules that he himself had come up with. He believed that they were the key to his success. As long as he followed them, nothing could go wrong. Yet, when it came to Sabaku no Naruto, Neji just couldn't seem to get things right. He ended up falling on face more often than not. He also always wound up saying the wrong thing, acting the wrong way, and in the end always hurt Naruto. But not this time! This time he was going to make sure he got everything right and made Naruto fall in love with him.

First thing he had to do to accomplish that, he had to make sure he looked his best. That is why he had bought the best hair products that he could to wash his hair with and always leave it feeling soft and smelling good.

Second thing he needed to do was wear the best clothing that he could. Expensive if they had to be. But he wanted Naruto to look at him and think of him as successful and smart.

Third, would be to find Naruto and get to talk to him. After all, Gaara tended to stand in the way of him and Naruto, and that was just not going to cut it anymore.

But before he could execute his own plan, Neji had to figure out how to get his new roommates, and his own brother out of his things! Who the hell were these people? From the moment that he had first walked into the dorm room, he had been assaulted by a blond man that could pass off for a woman at first glance. His name was Aosakada Deidara. Besides Deidara there was the other roommate, a boy with red hair that had taken over the kitchen to make his puppets. He had soon learned that his name was Akasuna Sasori.

Kiba had become instant friends with them, and even showed off his small pup. One that Kiba even had the courtesy to name Akamaru. Neji swore that if not his brother then every other person that he met was out to make him go insane!

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Neji turned to look at his brother, who was munching on bone shaped biscuits. The puppy in his lap was lying between crossed legs, with a bone of his own to munch on. Neji wasn't sure if he had been ranting off aloud, but he wouldn't doubt it. Kiba always seemed to know what he was thinking anyways.

"Shut up, I'll figure something out."

"Sure," Kiba sarcastically said, "I believe you,"

* * *

><p>"Aww, it's cloudy," Naruto complained.<p>

Sasuke shifted in his position beside the window, looking out to the cloudy sky. He felt languid today. The fact that it was Saturday only left him feeling all that more boneless and relaxed. At least, something about this Saturday was making him feel good. He just couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was that soft comforting aura that had suddenly settled around him that was making him feel as such. But he was not going to ruin it by questioning it.

"Ne, do you think it's gonna rain?" Naruto continued to whine as he looked at the other roommates, seeing as he wasn't going to get an answer from the dozing Sasuke. Izuna was in the kitchen writing in what he called his most private journal. Gaara on the other hand was cooking for everyone, claiming he needed something to distract his mind. It still bothered Naruto that Gaara might be hiding something. "Is anyone listening to me?" he cried.

"Why don't you just watch some cartoons," Gaara offered.

"No," Naruto pouted, "There's nothing good on. And the cable is off." He huffed and fell back on the couch. "I'm so bored."

"It is going to rain," Sasuke suddenly said. This made everyone turn towards the lounging boy that remained curled up right next to window.

"Sasuke, get away from that window," Izuna scolded, and turned a glare to the dismissing motion Sasuke made. Izuna suddenly stood up and walked over to Sasuke. Gaara and Naruto were both shocked when Izuna grabbed Sasuke from under his arms and forcibly-or at least it looked effortlessly on Izuna's part- he picked Sasuke up and carried him over to the other end of the couch. "You are such a little brat Sasuke," he said in an almost motherly way, as he lovingly ruffles the boy's hair.

"Eh," the small raven curled back into himself.

Izuna then bounced back to what he was doing, and Naruto moved close to Sasuke and look down at him. "You seem less snappy today," he commented, and then looked at Izuna, "Did you feed him happy pills or something?"

"Huh, happy pills?" Izuna asked, looking confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's just an expression," Gaara said in an effort to clear up what the blond meant without having Naruto say something that could turn out to be insulting. "He just means that Sasuke isn't his usual energetic self."

"Oh," Izuna said, "Hm, well this is the first time I've seen him be like that. Usually he'd be going out to do something on Saturdays." Izuna got a thoughtful look then, "Today they do let us actually walk out of campus, don't they,"

"Yeah, they do," Naruto said, and then suddenly perked up, "Maybe we should all go somewhere and do something! We could probably go watch a movie" The blond then turned towards Sasuke again and started to shake the small raven. "Come on Sasuke, let's go hang out at the park or something! I'm bored."

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands away and huffed, "I refuse. I'd rather stay here."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "You can't be serious." Lowering his voice he then said, "What if we run into the long haired raven,"

Sasuke sat up and glared at Naruto. "You just want to go and get his attention all for yourself, don't you?" Sasuke accused, and then stood up. His good mood was suddenly gone. "Well, I'm not going to let you!" with that, he headed into his room so he could get dressed.

Naruto looked offended. "That's not what I meant!"

Gaara turned to look at Naruto, and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He muttered, and then got up so he could go to his own room. A few minutes later Sasuke stepped out of his own room and went over to Naruto's. In another few minutes Sasuke was dragging Naruto out the door with him.

"Hey, where are you two going aren't you going to eat?" Gaara called out and all he got was the door slammed closed for an answer.

Izuna jumped over to him and said. "Oh well, more food for me,"

* * *

><p>"Itachi…" Kyuubi called, sounding miserable "Slow down,"<p>

"I never asked you to follow," Was all Itachi could respond as he and Kisame walked down the streets of Konoha, towards the mall. Both Itachi and Kisame had made plans to hang out at the mall on Saturday. Kyuubi following them was not planned. Thus neither of them felt oblige to slow down and actually let him in on what they were doing.

"Why are you following us?" Kisame asked, as he looked over his shoulder.

"What? I can't hang out with you guys?"

"Oh" Kisame got a look on his face, "Is it that you have no friends?" this caused Kyuubi's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"I have plenty of friends!" he snapped.

"Right," Kisame sarcastically said, and then he turned back to Itachi. "Anyways, how do you suggest I get his attention?"

Itachi looked at Kisame, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and looked forward. He didn't understand were such a question had come from the shark like boy. But he had to be honest. "I don't know," After all, "I haven't dated much, less of all asked guys out."

"Really," Kisame said in slight disbelief. "I would have thought that you'd have both guys and girls wanting to date you." Kisame crossed his arms as Itachi shook his head in the negative. It wasn't that it was the lack of anyone wanting to date him, it was more his lack of interest in others. Recently though, that interest had been sparked by someone whom he had yet to learn the name of. "Aww, that sucks."

"Not really," Itachi muttered. "I don't care much for dating."

"Hmm," Kisame said, "But what if you liked someone, how would you ask them out?"

Now that was a different question.

Itachi had never thought about how he would approach the small spiky haired raven when it came to asking him out. He just thought maybe the boy would eventually come to him. Telling him to allow him to suck his blood, or fucking him wasn't really what he wanted to do. In fact, it seemed that every thought about what he could possibly say to the boy just flew right out of his head. "I'd have to think about that,"

"So you have no idea either?"

Itachi quirk an eyebrow, "I've never thought about it. Seems like you have, what did you have in mind?"

Kisame visibly blushed and shrugged. "Well, I was thinking maybe I could go up to them and just ask them out….kind of like. 'Hey, I like you, want to go out with me?' and then just kind of let it ride out you know…" Kisame shrugged again, "Hope he takes my invitation and allows me to take him out on a date."

"Uh," Itachi looked intrigued. That could work.

"Tch, you know nothing Kisame," Kyuubi suddenly snorted from behind them. "That's gonna get you rejected!"

"Shut up, you know nothing!" Kisame bitterly said towards the smug red head.

"I know plenty" Kyuubi said, "After all, I've asked out my fair share of boys since I was in junior high school!" the red head was obviously bragging. That pissed Kisame off, but Itachi seemed clueless to the bragging.

"Really," Itachi said before Kisame could retort. He looked over his shoulder, "And how did you ask them out?"

"Hah!" Kyuubi paused as he thought back to the times he had asked his crushes out, "Hmph, wouldn't you like to know,"

Itachi looked at him oddly, "That is why I asked." It was incredibly annoying having to talk with Kyuubi. More often than not, Itachi thought of him as an idiot. And what was worse was that he thought he was more of an idiot now than he had been in the past.

"Well," Kyuubi sighed, "I just said, 'Hey, you're going out with me, I'll pick you up at six.' And that usually leaves no room for rejection."

"I see," Itachi said as he looked forward again. The way Kyuubi suggested sounded a little too forceful for his tastes. It was just like the Kyuubi from his past, someone who couldn't take no for an answer. He always just demanded for things to happen. Had humans really lowered their standards so much that they would allow themselves to be bossed around?

"Hah! That just means that you got stood up, and that does mean rejection" Kisame shot in. Now that made more sense to Itachi.

"Shut up, what do you know?"

"How about…" Itachi suddenly spoke, stopping the other two from starting an argument. "You first become your crush's friend?" This confused Kyuubi and Kisame. After all, who wanted to just be 'friends' with the person that they liked? They were glad for when Itachi offered an explanation without them having to ask. "It'd be the perfect to get to know them, maybe even get them to also gain a crush in return." Itachi shrugged. "Just a thought really,"

"And not a bad one," Kisame agreed, "That will mean I get to hang out with him! And eventually make him mine if I play my cards right."

"Knowing you, you're crush wouldn't want such an annoying friend!" Kyuubi taunted. Kisame ignored him. They had reached the mall.

"He hangs out by the pet store, looking at the fishes." Kisame commented as they walked inside. Itachi was instantly assaulted by the colorful signs, blurring music, different scents, and the talk of almost a thousand people that came to shop. This is why he hated coming to the mall, but it had never been this bad before. For some reason his senses were really hyper aware to the point that he had little concentration. Otherwise, all of this would seem normal and he wouldn't have to calm down from the sudden rush. Eventually he forced himself to bring down his senses and concentrate on what Kisame was saying. "And other times at the food court…so we can start at the pet store."

"Alright," Itachi said.

With that, Kisame led the way towards the pet store he had mentioned.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed his eyes, the cool breeze from outside felt nice on his skin.<p>

He and Naruto had decided to head towards the park. It had been some time since Sasuke had actually been to a park, and the fact that not a lot of people had planned to go there today, made it even better. Sasuke jumped into the large sand area, and walked over to the swings, standing up in one of them, grabbing the metal sides to pull himself up and then swung back and forth. Naruto stomped his way over to him, kicking sand here and there. "You should sit on it instead, or you could fall," Naruto warned.

"Don't worry about idiotic notions Dobe," Sasuke calmly said, "I know all the basics on how to defy gravity"

Naruto looked at him angrily, not understanding what Sasuke had just said. "Fine, fall and crack your head."

Sasuke snorted. "Shows how much you know." He swung a little faster. "Sand would only scrape my hands and knees if I were to fall on it." not that Sasuke believed he would ever fall in the sand and allow it to harm him/

"It would still hurt."

"True," Sasuke agreed, "but you let me worry about that. You shouldn't worry about things that don't hurt you,"

"You're my friend," Naruto grumbled, "its only natural I would worry,"

Sasuke ignored him. He kept swinging back and forth. His mind was once again thinking about the long haired raven, and how much he wanted to see him. He had already thought about everything that could happen if he decided to go up to him and say hi, or maybe something else like 'I like you'. In his daydreaming it would usually end with them kissing or something, but when he opened his eyes and tried to see it happening in reality, he became too nervous.

How could he ever approach someone he barely even knew and ask him to be his boyfriend?

All he kept seeing was rejection.

Glancing over to Naruto, he doubted that Naruto had such complications going on in his mind. The dobe was probably not even thinking about asking the long haired raven out. He probably already knew what he wanted to do and say. And yet, Sasuke found himself reluctant to allow Naruto to be the first to make a move on his long haired raven. Grumbling to himself he had not noticed when Naruto had left his swing and climbed on top of one of the kid play areas.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto called before attempting to cross the monkey bars. Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes again as he continued to swing. Naruto was such an idiot. There was no way he could lose to him!

"Hey!"

Sasuke jumped out of the swing, and landed perfectly on his feet. Naruto was startled by Sasuke's sudden jump, but both turned to look at the new group of boys that were standing to the sides. Two of them had white hair, one with green eyes and the other with lilac colored eyes. There was a giant, and…well, one girl. "Hey, you kids are from our school right? Akatsuki Taka high?" the boy with the lilac colored eyes asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe," and turned his back to them as he walked back towards the swing.

"I'm sure you are," The boy with the lilac eyes said with certainty, "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu; we have Kakashi in the morning, remember?"

"I miss class more often than not," Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke's just being mean again," Naruto said as he stepped in. The others looked away from Sasuke and towards Naruto. "So wazz up, you guys want to hang out with us? Although I don't think I've met you," He said, looking at the others.

Suigetsu chuckled, "Nah, this is my bro Kimimaro, he's in university now and this is his boyfriend Juugo. Karin is my older sister; she's goes to a junior college,"

"Oh cool," Naruto grinned, "It's good to meet you guys!" he waved at them, and then proudly pointed at himself "I'm Sabaku no Naruto."

"Same here,"

"Good to meet you,"

"Hey,"

"We were just heading to the mall, if you and Sasuke want to come." Suigetsu offered. Naruto thought about it for a bit and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, that would be fun. Hey, Teme-" he turned to regard Sasuke with the news that they had been invited to the mall, but his eyes widened when he noticed where Sasuke was. He was not the only one to look shocked. Sasuke had somehow gone from the swing and was now standing on the top railing that the swing was connected to. "Teme, get down from there!" Naruto screamed, but all of them gasped when Sasuke turned to look at them, maintaining perfect balance as he did so.

Sasuke always had liked climbing. He wished to go higher, but as he was contemplating on doing that, Naruto had called out to him. "What do you want dobe?" he asked, looking a bit annoyed that Naruto had taken him out of his thoughts.

"Get down!" Naruto screamed. He and the others ran over to him. Sasuke gave them a perplexed look as they all seemed terrified of something. Had they seen something awful? They could have, with Naruto frantically telling him to get down. Sasuke looked around, and couldn't figure it. It was really starting to get annoying. The park was practically empty and there was nothing interesting going around for miles.

Sasuke shifted his weight and turned to walk across the thin pole. The others held their breath, amazed at Sasuke's perfect balance. The boy then jumped off by one of the sides, landing perfectly on his feet, and begun to walk away.

The others decided to follow him, having a hard time keeping up with him.

By the time Sasuke made a turn around one of the buildings, he was gone. "Where'd he go?" Karin asked, sounding breathless. They turned to look at Naruto and the blond helplessly shrugged.

"That's Sasuke for you," he said, as he watched the freaked out expressions, "an oddball of mysteries."

* * *

><p>"So, he wasn't there, get over yourself!" Kyuubi snapped.<p>

Kisame was disappointed. After walking everywhere around the mall, he found that his crush had not come to the mall today. Itachi had not said anything, but Kyuubi's taunts were starting to get on his nerves. He was upset! Okay. He was going to try and be friends with his crush and now he couldn't do that, because he wasn't here. "You get over yourself as well," He snapped at Kyuubi.

"We might as well leave," Itachi suddenly said, once again cutting at their argument. "It's getting dark,"

"True," Kisame said as he too glanced up at the ceiling window that Itachi was glancing at. It was probably only mid day, but the clouds looked dark and sort of made the day less cheerful. "Do you think it's going to rain?" he asked.

"Yeah," Itachi answered, and started to walk out of the mall. Once he was outside, he took in the fresh icy air and allowed his hyper senses to relax. He had been agitated all day now. All three of them walked in silence as they decided to go back to the dorms after a full day of practically nothing. As they were walking though, a group of boys were heading their way, in the opposite direction. They all glanced at each other as they made the same turn towards the high school.

Kisame jabbed Itachi in the ribs as he leaned down to his ear, "It's him! The one with the white hair, and lilac colored eyes"

Kyuubi was tense when he noticed the blond boy. Itachi felt a tug on his side and he turned to look at Kyuubi who whispered to him, "It's him! The blond you saved." Annoyed, he tried to walk ahead of them.

"Then talk to them," he hissed.

"No,"

Itachi glowered at them, and then turned towards the group of boys. "Hey," he said.

Naruto and Suigetsu both blushed when Itachi talked to them. "Hey," Suigetsu was the first to say, "You're from one of my classes aren't you?" he asked. Itachi nodded.

"You're Hozuki Suigetsu," Suigetsu looked pleased that Itachi had remembered his name. Kisame jabbed him on the side. "These are my friend, Hoshigaki Kisame, and the pest Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Don't call me a pest," Kyuubi hissed.

"Cool," Suigetsu said, "This is Sabaku no Naruto, and these is my brother, Kimimaro and his boyfriend Juugo. They are in the university," he motioned towards the high school. "They are going to drop us off," he then made a face, "By any chance have you seen a raven haired boy, spiky hair, pale skin, anywhere around here? We've been looking for him."

Itachi shook his head, "No, we have not. We were just in the mall and are just returning."

Kisame stepped in then, "We could help you look for him if you like? Itachi here said that it might rain soon," Kisame patted Itachi in the back.

Naruto's eyes became curiously wide as he said, "Ah, that's what Sasuke said, well before he disappeared" That caught Itachi's attention. Sasuke… "It'd be awesome if you helped us look for him!"

"No worries," Kyuubi stepped in then, "We will have him found before you even know it. So, just tell us where to look at!"

"Well, we think he might have returned to the school, since we looked all around the park." Naruto said, his blue eyes shining. Deciding that they were going to look around the school, and eventually meet up around the cafeteria, they all went in search for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked on his own, lost in his own thoughts and made his way out of building A, and towards building C. He felt frustrated. He was searching and he knew it was for the long haired male whom he knew nothing about. He just couldn't understand his strange yearning for that guy.<p>

The small spiky haired raven ran his hand up and down the sidewall of building C, sensuous moves marking the building for destruction. He thought about how simple it would be to blast it in his frustration, but the fangs inside his mouth ached to sink into a pulsing neck so he could have a drink. Of course, Sasuke had more self-restrain than that. Yet, by the instinct of knowing that he would be killing off his one source of blood, his fingers moved away from the black wall, and he looked at the glass doors. They slid open, allowing him entrance into the building.

A small smirk curled his lips as he saw the locker stalls of the first floor. It was where everyone had their lockers. This building wasn't one for classes. Just by the end of the building he could hear teenagers talking with each other, and smocking if his nose was not mistaken. And his nose was never wrong.

Sauntering into the building, Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a sexy dangerous way, and they gleamed a daring red. The light tapping of his feet as he walked on the glossy floor was the only warning the teenagers got as he came near. He could have been dead silent, if he had wished it and not wanted to alert his prey, but he had wanted them to know he was coming.

There were three boys, gang looking punks with black tight clothing, piercings, and chains. They were going against the uniform standards, and that alone was enough for Sasuke to classify them as idiots. They seemed to jump when they heard him but other than that, they relaxed and looked smug. After all, it was the three big bad boys against the small pretty fragile boy.

"Tch, it's just some dude," the words were spat, "what do you want?" this boy, obviously the leader asked when Sasuke paused before them, "You know you shouldn't be here," his brown, blood shot eyes were already eating Sasuke's alluring looks.

Sasuke shrugged, not speaking a word. He simply waited, waited for them to look into his eyes.

"Hahaha, you really shouldn't be here pretty boy,"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, his hands going into his pockets as he took one step back, his raven hair shinning deliciously under the white florescent light of the hall way. His looks alone, made the other boys choke up. They weren't gay; yet just watching this boy before them was getting them hard. The fact was that they had looked into Sasuke's eyes, and the boy couldn't help but feel triumph as they fell under his spell.

"Hey, you better get going." the side boy managed to say, swallowing hard seeing as the leader and the other boy were already brain numb. Something was not right.

Sasuke sighed, "What are your names?" he asked his eyes innocent and curious. The boys felt their hearts literally pick up in speed.

"Uh…our names…yah" the other stuttered, until his own mind was blank. Sasuke pouted, and the boys not only felt like their hearts were going to explode, but their very being was melting. It couldn't be normal! The boy was gorgeous and already their breathing was coming in hard, their blood was hot, and their vision was swimming. Before any of them knew what was happening, they had passed out. Sasuke huffed.

"Happens all the time," he muttered, displeased that he had once again failed to create a mind zombie like Izuna. Somehow when he tried to control someone's mind, they ended up getting overheated and fainting. Sighing, he walked over to them, pulled the boy who fell down last towards him, and smelled him.

All of them smelled of tainted blood, rotten sin, and lies. Their smoking made their blood thin and watery and their hearts fragile. Sasuke stood back up, and decided to leave. He had forgotten how boring high school kids could be. Also it sucked that it seemed that he was once again searching for something that never seemed to come. Sasuke was confused, but he did not want to be.

As he was heading towards the exit, or the entrance where he had come in from, he suddenly halted, his eyes catching sight of a dark figure standing by the door. A thrilling shiver ran down his spine at the feel of their intimidating aura. It left his mouth dry and speechless.

It was power that called out to him, and his heart jolted.

* * *

><p>Itachi found himself with Kyuubi and Naruto.<p>

The tension that was between the red head and the blond could be cut with a knife. Itachi found himself wanting to be separated away from them. It was strange really. It was like Kyuubi was looking at Naruto with interest, but it was like Naruto was looking at him with interest. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary. Itachi usually had a few people here and there looking at him the same way. Just as long as some lame confession did not happen, everything was going to be alright.

Soon he decided to look around. If he had read the map correctly, when he had managed to get one, there had to be about ten different buildings, and about over four hundred classrooms. That was apart from the village, the area where the dorms were kept. While the thought of just going to every classroom and searching for the raven haired boy crossed his mind, something else caught his attention.

All other thoughts had immediately vanished from his mind.

Itachi had been taken by surprise as he felt a strong spike of power coming just behind building B and towards C. He paused in his walk, long enough to catch Kyuubi's and Naruto's attention. Both red head and blond watched the tense long haired raven, and gasped when Itachi sharply turned and started to head towards Building B. They found themselves struggling to keep up with Itachi. Before long, he passed along the side of building B and headed straight for building C.

"Yo, Itachi, what's up?" Kyuubi called, feeling irritated with Itachi. "where are you going!"

Naruto looked confused. Was this not normal behavior for Itachi?

Itachi on the other hand looked at building C with mild interest. If he had read the description correctly, this was the locker central. Everyone would get assign a locker next week on m on day, as well as receive the rest of their text books. Narrowing his eyes, they gleamed as he could take in the power from just the other side.

Itachi was sure there was a submissive little Vamp messing around the area- the unmated little sub. The dominant vampire blood in him told him that this little one was also powerful, much to his liking. While Itachi had encountered plenty of wayward vampires, this one's energy felt different to him, and it seemed to call towards him. He needed to see who the person behind all that power was. In a split second, he was standing before the doors of the locker building, and the doors were sliding open for him.

His eyes met with the small spiky raven-haired boy who was looking up at him startled. The boy truly was gorgeous and his eyes black as ink. He wanted to come closer, and pin him down but before he could, the boy brought his hand up and covered half his face before spinning around and heading towards the exit on the other side.

"Hey you," left his mouth before he even had a chance to think about what he was doing, and he moved forward to try to catch him. By the time that he was standing where the boy had been before, the boy was gone, and the traces of his power diminished. The boy was not only a powerful submissive, but he could also conceal his power. Frowning, Itachi thought about that. That boy, the one he had saved was actually a vampire submissive, and god was he driving him nuts.

It made sense now.

Noticing movement from the corner of his eye he turned to the pile of boys in the floor, and crouched down to check on them. Had the boy fed? Looking at the teenagers on the floor he noted that no, there were no bite marks.

Feeling himself more confused than before, he decided to go see where he had left Naruto and Kyuubi. It was a more likely chance if Sasuke had run outside, he would bump into them.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi and Naruto were panting with the exertion of having to keep up with Itachi and paused to catch their breath. "What's up with Itachi?" Kyuubi hissed under his breath. Naruto was about to ask what he meant when he spotted Sasuke.<p>

"Sasuke!" he called, looking cheerful. Sasuke paused and look at Naruto. What was the dobe doing here? Had he been with the long haired raven? The one he had just ran away from because, God, Sasuke just realized, the long haired raven was a dominant vampire.

Frozen, slightly shaking, he looked at Naruto before reaching for Naruto's hand and dragging the blond out of there. Away from the red headed man, and away from everyone. For all he knew, they were in a high school with other vampires and they didn't even know it! But now the long haired raven also knew, he knew, he was a vampire as well. Sasuke couldn't even think straight, he was panicking, that man now knew he was a vampire!

Damn.

* * *

><p>Ugh, all I've had in my head is that song Fantastic Baby by Big bang. Oh god, those boys are gorgeous XD Well, at least I managed and update for you guys! Hope you enjoyed reading it!<p>

Please Review


	8. The Flower

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter Seven:** The Flower

Itachi was confused.

Why would there be a submissive hiding at this school? He was sure the submissive could feel what he was. There could have been several reasons for that little submissive to run away from him, but most of all it would be because he was a dominant. No submissive liked being dominated just by any dominant, and that would mean that if Itachi really wanted that submissive, he was going to have to prove himself to them. And God, did he find himself wanting to prove himself to that submissive. Frowning at himself, Itachi looked at the books that Madara usually carried around with himself, saying that Itachi had to educate himself. It was usually on the collected research that Madara and Izuna both collected on Vampires, written throughout the years and rarely updated.

The point was that no matter how much Itachi educated himself, he never came into any real detailed explanation for submissive males, or their purpose. He knew vampires didn't reproduce, unless they did so as humans. He also knew that the one who turned a vampire would become the sire, or parent of that turned vampire and would be raised by them and taught by them. Much like Madara always made sure to keep him informed. One thing about being a vampire that sucked was that there were so many rules for sex when it came to other vampires, or humans for that matter. It was so complicated that Itachi had decided to try it on limited occasions. More often than not, he'd end up frustrated and just killed the human in the process.

Not that he cared much.

Then there was another thing that bothered him. The submissive had knocked out three males, but he had not drunk of their blood. That was odd. Blood would be the only reason to attack a human, wouldn't it? Or did submissive males have other morals in those heads of theirs. No, that couldn't be. From what he had read, Submissive were more adverse to humans than dominants were, especially when unmated. A submissive always mated with those they believed to be stronger than them, by tenfold. It was apparently a mechanism in them that loved being completely dominated, but at the same time it was also a form of control for them. Itachi was not sure what the control thing was about, but by the way that his father was quick to play by his mother's rules, he knew it was something that existed. Making submissive, once again mysterious in their own right.

Sighing to himself, Itachi stood up.

Whatever he was hoping to know, he was not going to learn it from books. He was going to have to get out there and actually talk, or do something to get that submissive not to run away from him. Glancing to his side, he noted that Kisame was happily surfing the web in his laptop. Kyuubi was nowhere to be found probably oversleeping, and Madara was taking a shower. They had classes that morning after all. If they were lucky, they probably could succeed in their plan to befriend Naruto, and Suigetsu whom they had bumped into on Saturday. Itachi's main goal though, was to get to the raven haired boy.

"Let's go," he said, and Kisame slammed the laptop closed, grabbed both their bags and jumped to his feet, following Itachi out the door.

"Okay, I was looking for information on the web on how to flirt," Kisame said as he tried to keep up with Itachi, "I think all we have to do is be smooth, and see if they respond to us positively before getting all sexual with them,"

"That doesn't sound right." Itachi responded, and looked at Kisame, "Just where were you looking for information on flirting,"

"Uh, a dating and advisement website, duh" Kisame said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where else would we get advice about dating, girls? I don't think so,"

Itachi subtly scrunched his face up in distaste at the thought of ever having to rely on a girl on how to date a boy. Itachi was a boy, no, he was a man. He had to know how to approach another man on equal terms and he should know how to set the so called mood. He was a dominant; he would never live it down if he didn't even know how to court a submissive. It couldn't be that hard.

Humans mated all the time. A Vampire was not hindered in that department either, they could also mate. Itachi was not about to allow his lack of knowledge be the thing that keeps him from courting the submissive he was craving. "We'll figure something out," he said as they turned to head into B-building, when the door opened and a woman bumped into Itachi. This made the Uchiha become startled as he found a familiar, yet not, woman crying.

* * *

><p>Takahashi Mikoto was a woman that had gone through a lot in her life, but even she knew that Akatsuki Taka High was a corrupt school. Teachers here seemed to not care about the students. There were a few exceptions here and there, but this was the only place that she could have gotten a job with her reputation.<p>

She could never explain it ever since she was young; the sense of loneliness that always filled her. It got better when she met Okita Fugaku, and had started dating him, but something was always there that was missing. No, it was not just something that she would think she didn't know about. She knew what the ache was, and it killed her every time that she thought about it. It was what kept her from fully giving into her relationship with Fugaku, and it was the reason why she eluded him most of the time.

But not when she needed him, not when she wanted him.

Not when his lips were hot on hers and she was being shoved into the hard surface of his desk. The passion was raw and blinding. Consuming her in a fire that had her moaning and throwing her head back. His hands were rough, and as big as they gripped her thighs and spread her open. Her skirt hiked up and bunched around her waist just how he liked to fuck her, with a skirt on. The heaviness of his girth was soon pressing into her, driving her mad with pleasure but he thought would never leave the back of her mind.

As she exploded, and he exploded with her, she was immediately composing herself. She was once again thinking with a slight dread about the one secret that she kept from him. The thing she hated to ever have to think about and having to say it aloud would only make it concrete.

She couldn't get pregnant.

She couldn't have children.

"Mikoto," Fugaku started.

She giggled, "Let's get back to class Fugaku," She pushed her skirt down, and ran her hands through her hair. He frowned at her, and as she huffed and made to leave, his hand reached out for hers, gripping her wrist.

"Mikoto, I really need to tell you something,"

She smiled sweetly, cocking her head slyly at him. "We really need to get to class, dear, and I think this can wait." Her eyes then darted to his still opened pants and his softened member.

"No," Fugaku said, closing his eyes and deeply sighing. "I have to say this before I lose my nerve,"

"Huh," Mikoto was startled by how serious he sounded.

"Mikoto," he dropped down to both his knees. "Please marry me,"

"Fugaku," she softly said, and then looked away. God, why now! Sure it was her dream that he would want to marry her, but she had not been completely honest with him. What if Fugaku wanted children? She couldn't do that to him. Fugaku deserved happiness and he deserved a wife that could give him kids. "I need time to think about it.

Fugaku sighed, and nodded. "Okay," he said, and then watched her as she left. Mikoto wanted to cry as she rushed out of the room, and felt herself become blinded with tears. Right now she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. Yet as emotional as she was, when she opened the doors from the first floor of B-building, she ended up running into a student. The humiliation of it made her burst into even more tears.

She couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>Kisame didn't mind one bit that they were missing their first class, but he would have never thought that Itachi could be incredibly nice. Especially to a crying teacher, the woman had bumped into Itachi and had started to cry harder than anything possible. Before Kisame knew it, Itachi had asked him to help him take her to one of the restrooms that were made for the teachers, and using her key, they got in. Itachi had allowed her to sit down on the floor, and then told her to breathe as he pressed a wet towel into her heated face.<p>

It seemed to calm her.

"Thank you," she sobbed, "but the two of you should really head to class. You are already late; I could give you a pass,"

"Class doesn't matter right now," Itachi coolly said. "Would you mind telling us why you are crying?"

"That will be none of your business," she said with slight hostility. Itachi on the other hand didn't flinch. He couldn't. The face he was staring into was that of his birth giving mother. The woman that had birthed him years back, and he had hardly ever had seen her cry. He remembered her always being happy, and always being there for him. She always made things better when his father would overwork him to be the best. Itachi hardly had a childhood when it came to matters with his father. But she had soothed that. He just wanted to know now why she was crying. He really shouldn't care, but he found himself caring-odd.

"I guess not, but with your pardon, miss, you are the one in tears right now." Itachi politely said, "And you are definitely not alright."

The strange way Itachi talked made Mikoto freeze in her crying and regard him with curiosity. The honest, open look on Itachi's face seemed to trigger something in her mind that she wasn't sure she fully understood. She felt like she had seen him before. "Who are you?" she asked, searching his face.

Itachi briefly wondered if perhaps his mother remembered him. "I'm Uchiha Itachi," he said.

That trigger something in her mind and she gasped. Itachi watched as her eyes hazed over, and her hand reached out to press into his chest. "Goose," she said. Itachi inwardly cursed. Had Madara expected him to run into the reincarnation of his human mother and make him the Goose? That didn't seem fair, not one bit. Itachi's anger staved off though, when the reincarnation of his said birthmother giggled a little, and she blushed, lowering her head much like a school girl would.

"Ah, in my past life before I met my beloved husband Fugaku I had plenty of other males coming onto me. I never thought any of them were worthy of me, and when I met Fugaku, I knew he was the one. I wanted everything with him. Yes, he would never admit it, but I caught on fast enough, when he was the one that would leave a fresh flower for me every morning, on my window. I don't know what he was trying to say with it, I don't even know if he even knew what flowers symbolize, but it was sweet of him." She sighed deeply. "I was in love and in the end I was able to gift him a son. Yet," she cried, "I lost my son and on this life I can't gift him that son anymore. I can have no child, why," she cried.

Itachi wasn't sure if he should tell her that he was here, so he just allowed her to continue crying.

"It was my fault. I let that boy get close to my child," there was sudden a twisted rage on her beautiful face. "They thought they were so great, and I thought she had been my friend. But it was her son that killed mine and to blame me that we had kidnapped her suddenly missing child. Hah, the bastard just didn't want to face time in jail and he left. He left, and he never paid for taking my son's life!"

Itachi watched, feeling half amused to learn that he got his temper from his mother. His human father, as he remembered, was a man who didn't feel much. He didn't have a sense of right or wrong, and he never built attachments. All he ever remembered learning from him were business trade tactics, and calmly manipulate people into doing what you wanted.

"I got Fugaku to indulge me in everything, I gained the revenge I needed and I made that bitch's life miserable!" Mikoto roared, her lips twisted in rage. "If only my son would have been able to live his life, then he would be here with me. I kept thinking about how I lost my only child, that is all I have ever been able to think about. I can't let him go, even in death, I can still feel him. I can't let go of that pain in my chest, and I will never let go of the memory of him, his birth. My son, God, the only child I would have ever had."

Itachi shook his head. He should have figured that his mother would slowly drive herself mad with the fact that he was gone. How could he forget, that she could no longer give birth. That the only child she was ever going to have was he himself. Thinking of what she had said earlier, she couldn't have any children. Did that mean that because he was still here living, an eternal life, that his mother was never going to be able to give birth ever again. No, she was no longer his mother, she was a reincarnation Madara had said so. Madara…he was the one behind this revelation.

"Itachi, my precious son," She sobbed. "There was a lot I still wanted to tell you and teach you,"

"Um, what is she talking about?" Kisame was now confused. At first he had just heard the woman rant thinking that she was delusional, but now he was not so sure. Maybe this woman was clinically bad in the head.

"Shh," Itachi motioned for Kisame to keep silent.

"But,"

Itachi sent him a glare.

"I have always wanted to tell my dear boy, Itachi, that I was so proud of him. That I knew he was going to succeed in life, and I have always wanted the best for him. I always thought about other lives, and I knew he was going to return a better person. I miss him, even now." Her eyes looked warm and soft, the way only a mother's could, "I love him, for him, and I would have always accepted him. I miss my son every day,"

Itachi stood up.

"I'm sorry mom." He said in a small whisper and she seemed to have caught the words. Her head tilted up and Itachi sighed. "Tell Fugaku the truth. If he truly loves you then he'll accept the fact that you cannot have children. I have a feeling that having a child is not on his list of priorities," Signaling to Kisame, so they could leave.

Mikoto sobbed some more, and before Itachi stepped outside with Kisame, he was sure that she had thanked him. But he was not sure, because when he glanced back over his shoulder, she was unconscious.

* * *

><p>While Sasuke was being paranoid and avoiding everyone that day, Naruto was being his overly happy self. "Suigetsu!" the blond called, making the white haired male turn his head and grin when he saw Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering when Naruto had made that friend.<p>

Suigetsu walked over to them, "Hey Naruto, where have you been?"

"Stuck at my dorm," Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sasuke here seems to have gotten jumpy and a little paranoid or something. Even his twin brother Izuna noticed, but it seems like he's not talking"

"Really," Suigetsu looked at Sasuke, "did something happen?" The young Uchiha had his arms crossed and pout set on his face. He was not talking. Naruto nudged him, but the raven haired boy was not budging.

"He refuses to talk," Naruto said.

"Hm" Suigetsu hummed, and then grinned, "Anyways, I think we can go and find Kisame and his friends at the cafeteria for lunch. Kisame invited me and said I can bring you guys as well, if you want," He then gave Naruto a look, "That long raven haired boy is going to be there as well, I think you liked him right?"

Naruto giggled, nodding his head. "Cool, I'm there then."

Sasuke tensed. Where did Naruto get off giggling at the mention of the dominant he was trying to bait? Sasuke sighed, and then slapped the palm of his hand onto his forehead. He was confusing himself right now. His submissive side was so interested to see what this dominant had to offer, and yet another part of him was instinctively telling him that if he didn't want to mate and end up being someone submissive, he had to stay away. But he didn't want to stay away. He really did want a dominant. Something Sasuke was reluctant to actually admit.

Could that dominant sense that he was a submissive? No, maybe not. Sasuke was good at hiding who he was. If that was the case, then he'd want the dominant to approach him and prove his worth. Otherwise, Sasuke knew he was going to dismiss him in any possibility of ever being anything to him. Then he had other factors to consider.

Was there a chance that Naruto could gain the dominant's favor? Unfortunately, there was. If that dominant liked Naruto he could turn him and claim him. That thought pissed Sasuke off entirely.

Okay, so even though he wanted to run away, he also didn't want to get to careless.

"Sasuke, are you coming or not!" Naruto loudly said, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. The raven haired boy didn't even have a chance to respond before he was being dragged off towards the cafeteria.

"Dobe, Let go," he snapped. He would have roughly made Naruto let him go, but he couldn't risk hurting the human.

"Oh just chill out Teme,"

Naruto and Suigetsu continued talking as they happily made their way into the crowded cafeteria. Sasuke looked around, his nose picking up the subtle scents of microwave cooked food, and plastic wrapped fruit. There was also bagged milk. Most of it was unappealing and made Sasuke want to gag. The volumes of the voices in the cafeteria were also deafening, so Sasuke had to force himself to downplay his senses.

"There they are!" Suigetu said, pointing towards a table in the back. A tall shark like boy was there, and so was the long haired raven.

"Let's get lunch first," Naruto insisted. Suigetsu nodded and they decided to get some lunch before heading over. Sasuke reluctantly grabbed a lunch of his own. Once they reached the table, Kisame jumped up and quickly greeted Suigetsu. Naruto re introduced himself, and Sasuke introduced himself for the first time.

"I'm Sasuke," he reluctantly said.

The long haired raven then was coaxed to introduce himself as well.

"Itachi," he gruffly said. Sasuke tensed. That name, he knew that name. Itachi, that was the name Izuna had called his brother, and Itachi here was a vampire…Itachi was his brother!

As they sat down, the red head from the hallway joined them.

"I'm Uzumaki Kyuubi," he stated, and even maneuvered himself around to shake hands with everyone. It startled everyone as he showed how overly friendly he was. He especially lingered over Naruto, and seemed reluctant to let go of his hand. This caused the blond to blush brightly.

"It was cool of you to let us join you at lunch," Suigetsu said as he turned to look at Kisame, "I like making friends,"

"That's good," Kyuubi said, "I like making friends as well," his eyes darted with interest to Naruto. "All you guys seniors as well?"

"Yup," Suigetsu and Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm a continuing student," Suigetsu said.

"Same here," Naruto added.

"New," Sasuke said just for the sake of conversation.

"So that makes two new students, Itachi is new here as well," Kisame loudly announced. Sasuke shifted, his eyes darting to Itachi. Itachi was not looking at him. Sasuke looked away and just allowed Naruto and Suigetsu to continue taking control of the conversation. He could not believe it. Izuna's twisted game was starting to get to him.

After all, he had just found his brother.

The more he thought about it, the more he remembered the rules Izuna had. He was not supposed to search for his brother. He was not supposed to know what he looked like. In fact, his father and his brother did not even know who he was. The only one who knew anything right now was he himself.

Secretly smirking to himself, Sasuke now knew why Izuna found games to be fun. Especially when you knew something the other did not, it just gave you control.

* * *

><p>Later that same afternoon, Sasuke found himself feeling glad that classes where over. Not that he had paid much attention seeing as his mind was preoccupied with other things. Like the new information he had found out earlier that afternoon at lunch.<p>

"So now that I know his name, I think I'm going to ask him out," Naruto said as he skipped into the dorm room. Sasuke had to hold himself from growling possessively at Naruto that Itachi was his. Especially now that he also knew, Itachi is his brother.

"You can go ahead, but he's going to want to go out with me,"

"You sound so sure about that," Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Well whatever, we will let him decide in the end."

"Yah," Sasuke made a face, "Let him decide," and moved into his room. Naruto bounced into his own room and headed back into the living room. Sasuke sighed and placed his bag down on his bed, before loosening his shirt, and kicking off his shoes. It felt good to relax. Sasuke thought about changing into some sweatpants to get even more comfortable, when he noticed a white flower on his desk.

"A Camellia white flower" Sasuke whispered, looking at the flower in awe. He had never been given a flower before, and to find one here it was a little odd. Maybe it was Izuna's? Sasuke turned it around, trying to see if there was a tag to it, but he found none.

Suddenly the door to his dorm room opened and Naruto stuck his head in.

"Help me with my homework, teme,"

"Get out," Sasuke found himself defensively snapping and hiding the flower behind him.

"Come on Teme, or I'll complain,"

"Fine," Sasuke conceded, "Just get out, I'll go to the living room in a bit," Naruto nodded, and left, slamming the door loudly behind him. Sasuke's heart was beating fast, the flower still held tightly in his hand.

Where had it come from?

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, Mikoto walked into B-building and towards Fugaku's classroom. She paused as she saw that the door was wide open, and a few students were still making their way out. After a few moment of just standing there, staring at the open door, she finally stepped forward. Her stomach knotted in her nervousness, and her palms were sweaty, but she knew what she had to say.<p>

At least, she was not sure where this new resolve had come in her, but ever since she woke up in the teacher's bathroom earlier that morning, she had felt warmth in her chest. A sort of promise that everything was going to be all right as long as she remained honest, and opened herself to Fugaku more.

Glancing inside, she noted that the classroom was practically empty. Fugaku was standing by the desk, placing his things away for the day. Feeling completely shy and as if her throat was about to choke her on its own, she knocked on the side of the door, gaining his attention.

"Mikoto," Fugaku said, a little startled. He had been feeling putdown since that morning that she left him alone.

She smiled. Everything was all right. "Fugaku," She cutely tilted her head, "Before I say yes, there's something you should know about me…"

And she walked into his classroom, closing the door, and confessed.

* * *

><p>I promised an update today and here it is :) Thank you to all who are still reading this story and are enjoying it. It won't be long before Sasuke and Itachi more than stalking eachother. XD<p> 


	9. Not Yet

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter Eight: **Not Yet

"I hate you,"

"That's nice," Madara hummed as he flipped the page of his newspaper. Itachi set his backpack down beside his bed. Throwing his covers aside, Itachi lay down on his bed and pulled his pillow to himself. A few minutes later, Madara looked up from what he was reading and looked at Itachi who was resting on his side, hugging a large white pillow. He looked like he was about ready to fall asleep and Madara would let him, if what Itachi had just said didn't bother the heck out of him. It wasn't common for Itachi to tell him that he hated him. Something must be bugging him again, "What have you been up to today?"

Itachi shrugged, "Don't know," he mumbled.

Madara raised a questioning eyebrow, "what do you mean you don't know? It is your life, and if I know you well, you do not just do anything without knowing what it is you did. I hardly even saw you today. What did you do?"

Itachi sighed, "A lot of things happened today," and that was all he said. At least, that was as much as he was going to tell Madara. His 'Father' did not have to know anything about what he had been up to today. After all, Itachi felt like he was old enough to keep secrets. He knew that his age didn't come anywhere near how old Madara was, and compare to him, he was a child, but Itachi could care less about age gaps right now. Especially when he knew that he was up to no good.

Madara let the newspaper drop to the floor as he stood up and walked over to Itachi. The boy had his eyes closed. He shook his head, "Sometimes I think that you keep things to yourself to torture those around you, especially Izuna and me." Itachi opened his eyes and looked over at Madara with a slight glare. "Come on brat, get up. It's late and we have yet to feed." Madara moved away from Itachi's bed and towards the door.

Itachi reluctantly pushed his pillow aside, stood up, and followed after his father.

* * *

><p>"God is it only Wednesday," Kakashi muttered to himself as he stood beside his classroom, listening to all the students talking inside. All of them, damned children that never shut their mouths, and had minds full of opinions and silly notions of love that he could never understand, all stinky and unable to care for themselves, yet thinking they were all that and shit. Sighing to himself, he thought of the million other things that he could be doing right now, like fucking Iruka into his desk. Smirking at his own thought, he pulled out his special orange book and began to read.<p>

"Um, Mr. Suratobi" Kakashi froze and brought his book down to see that one of his students had caught him standing outside of the classroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was Uchiha Sasuke. "Good morning," the boy stoically said, looking at him with a sardonic cold look. Somehow that look made him feel ashamed.

Clearing his throat, and trying to seem his best professional self he straightened out. "Uchiha, why aren't you in class?"

The boy smirked, "I could ask you the same thing," and the look in his eye was challenging. Already, Kakashi could tell that this kid had no respect for his elders. In especially he, now that the kid had caught him ditching class. He had dug his own grave with this one, and he would suffer, if he did not find a way to take control of the situation.

"I'm the teacher; I'm allowed to stand out here." It was lame, but it was the best that he could come up with right now.

"Oh," Funny how Sasuke could make it look like he didn't give a damn about what he was saying. Kakashi decided to still dignify himself.

"Yes, now what is your excuse?"

Sasuke reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a neat note. "I was at the library doing research. I had the librarian there write me an excuse note for being late. Although, I wouldn't think it would be necessary, seeing how late you usually come to class." Sasuke held the note out to Kakashi, and the silver haired professor looked at it with caution, before reaching out for it. He was not sure if he trusted Sasuke enough to say if his story was true or not, but looking at the note there was no denying it. It was neatly written in Obito's handwriting, and adorably signed.

"Well, you have a good alibi" Kakashi muttered and handed the note back to Sasuke. He moved aside and Sasuke shook his head as he moved to open the door. He paused though, and turned to sharply look at Kakashi. Kakashi noticed this and gave Sasuke an annoyed look. "What?"

"I was just wondering, what is your reasoning for always coming late to class," Sasuke hummed, shrugged, and then turned the knob to open the door. He gave Kakashi a questioning look and then walked inside.

Kakashi was frozen though, wondering what made Sasuke ask him such a thing. No one had ever dared question his tardiness; it was just the way he was, ever since he was young, as far as he could ever remember…

As soon as Sasuke was inside of the classroom, he headed towards his desk. Naruto was in his own desk already chatting it up with other people. Sasuke didn't care. What bothered him right now was that someone else was sitting in his seat, a boy with shaggy brown hair, and what looked to be two odd red marks on each of his cheeks. He tilted his head at him, making the boy turn away from talking to Gaara and face him. "Oh hey, am I in your seat?" Sasuke nodded his head once and the boy jumped out of the seat. "Sorry about that,"

"It's alright," Sasuke said, "You are?"

"Inuzuka Kiba!" the boy happily introduced himself, sticking his hand out to shake Sasuke's. Sasuke looked at it, and then looked up at Kiba, raising an eyebrow. This seemed to make Kiba self conscious and he lowered it.

"He's also bad news," Gaara added, making Kiba turn to him with a hopeless look on his face.

"I'm not, that's mean Gaara" Kiba seemed to pout and Gaara huffed, turning his head away. Sasuke stiffened when he felt a strange presence, not human. Suddenly out of the boy's hood a small puppy stuck its head out and barked once, as he looked at Sasuke with an angry look. It then growled before starting to bark several time. "Akamaru," Kiba said in slight surprise.

Sasuke nearly hissed at the dog, but caught himself. Kiba looked at the puppy and started to coo at it. He had never seen Akamaru get so irritated, usually the puppy did more sleeping than anything else.

"Move out of the way," Sasuke said with hot hostility and Kiba completely moved out of his way. Gaara sent him a smirk and Kiba decided to find a seat and watched as Sasuke sat down. The boy was odd…or not, maybe there was just something odd about his presence. He looked normal, but there was something not normal. Narrowing his eyes, he found a seat but kept his eyes on Sasuke as the boy turned to Gaara and the two seemed to start talking.

Wow, and he had thought Gaara was weird. That raven haired kid was even weirder. For some reason he gave him a bad vive. Not only from the fact that Akamaru was still lightly growling and doing some whimpering, but also because of the way he had acted and looked. There was something dangerous there. Kiba sighed, but he couldn't help but every now and then look over his shoulder to both Sasuke and Gaara.

Ten minutes later, the teacher came in and he started the class. Everyone seemed disappointed that he had shown up. Kiba on the other hand couldn't concentrate. He found that he didn't like that the raven haired boy was sitting next to Gaara and he didn't like how friendly they seemed with each other. He also found it suspicious that the boy stood up as soon as class was dismissed and left. He had not even taken notes on the lecture!

This really bothered him.

Sasuke on the other hand was completely annoyed. He already didn't like Kiba and he could feel like the brunet was following him. Dog person was all Sasuke could label him as, and like Gaara had said, bad news. Dog people always were. Somehow dogs could always tell when you were a vampire, and dog people were just as intuitive as their pets. Sasuke also wasn't thinking that it was every pet owner, no; it was more the people that breaded their dogs and built strong bonds with them.

Right now all he could do was avoid Inuzuka as much as possible.

Naruto on the other hand was having different problems. As soon as he saw that Sasuke was getting out of class, he decided to follow him, but when he made it outside, he was stopped by someone he

had not expected to see. Inuzuka Neji, the boy who kept asking him out no matter how many times he said no. It would always get on Naruto's nerves, but for some reason he found himself still being friendly with him. "Hello Naruto," he charmingly said.

"Neji," Naruto greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, looking for you," Neji reached his hand out to brush it on Naruto's arm, "how have you been?"

"Good," Naruto was apprehensive and took a step back.

"I was wondering….if," Neji shrugged, seeming shy, "If I could walk you to your next class" just as he finished saying that, Gaara walked out of the classroom and possessively wrapped his arm around his brother's arm.

"Sorry, he's walking to class with me" he then tugged on Naruto's arm, "Come on little brother," he said, sending a glare to Neji. Naruto looked grateful that his brother had pulled him out of that situation. After all, Naruto had a hard time saying no. Neji glared at Gaara's back as he watched both brothers walk away.

"Thanks," Naruto said with great relief.

"No problem," Gaara responded. "But you have got to learn to say no to everything that he says and not just his dates," Gaara reprimanded.

Naruto scoffed, "You have no idea how hard it is! I mean, it's like walk me to class and it's like sure, what's the harm"

"You want harm to it?" Gaara asked, and before Naruto could answer him he said, "It's like leading him on! He will think that you like him and in the end he's going to be so hurt that you don't feel the same way about you, is that harm enough?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Okay, I get it."

* * *

><p>When the time for lunch came, Izuna found himself pouting. He had been counting every day since his game had started and he was starting to feel annoyed that he couldn't figure out who the goose was.<p>

He had to wonder if anyone had been tagged, like Itachi, or Madara. He knew Sasuke was a clever boy; he could have tagged anyone and even compelled that anyone to tug anyone else. Sighing to himself he decided he needed to go eat or do something to keep him from going crazy. He couldn't risk Madara finding him right now, what if he had been tagged? Izuna was really starting to dislike this game.

"Mom!"

Izuna froze on his step and turned around to see Sasuke coming towards him. The boy was pouting. Izuna could only figure that something was wrong. "What do you want little brat?"

"I can't find my book; you know that old one that you gave me- did you take it back?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Izuna quirked an eyebrow in disbelief to what Sasuke was asking him.

"I gave you several 'old books'" He narrowed his own eyes. "I never took any of them back, why would I? I gave them to you to study and learn more on the ways of being an all around vampire!" He couldn't believe it if Sasuke had already misplaced those books. They were good books! "No human had better gotten their hands on them."

"I know, and no one has! Who would touch them! The problem is that I can't find them. Did you finish unpacking?"

"No, I did not. I told _you_ to finish unpacking."

"And I told you that I wasn't going to finish unpacking, it's your job"

"It's not my job to unpack your shit,"

"You're supposed to be my mother! It's your job,"

"So what! I'm the grown up here, you are supposed to do as you are told, because as your mother I have power over you"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"SASUKE!"

Both Izuna and Sasuke froze in their argument when Naruto bounced his way over to them. The blond looked enthusiastic. Both ravens stared at Naruto as he came to stand directly in front of them "What do you want Dobe." Sasuke gruffly asked, glaring at the blond. Naruto looked like he wanted to spill exactly what was on his mind but he halted as his eyes turned to Izuna.

"I have to tell you in private," The blond then reached for Sasuke's arm and pulled him along with him, and out towards the empty football fiends "Bye Izuna" he called. Izuna frowned, crossing his arms in distaste. Sasuke and Naruto have been hanging around each other a little way too much. Was something going on between them? It certainly looked like it. Although Izuna knew that Sasuke might be able to mate soon, he was not sure if he liked the idea of it being someone that had hurt Sasuke in the past.

"Damn brat," Izuna muttered and he went on his way, this time with something to entertain his mind. How to keep romance from blooming in regards to Sasuke and Naruto, make them hate each other of course! Ha, Izuna was going to break them up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke was glaring at Naruto as the blond kept dragging him around. It was really annoying how Naruto kept doing this! "Alright, spill," Sasuke hissed, pulling his arm away from Naruto, making them both come to a halt. By Sasuke's own calculation, they were far away enough so that Izuna would not hear them. That was as long as his 'mother' had not decided to follow them and eaves drop on them.<p>

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, "Hey, you should be thanking me! We're eating lunch out in the field with Itachi and his friends," Naruto blushed, "I mean it's only fair that you join us, unless you've given up I don't mind keeping him all to myself!"

Sasuke growled, "You're a damn cheater Naruto! Why are you making moves on him behind my back!"

Naruto pouted and turned a glare on Sasuke, "I'm not making moves on Itachi, but If I felt free to do it then I would! It would only be fair game after all, if you are to chicken to approach him yourself, don't blame shit on me!"

"I'm not chicken!"

"Then prove it!"

Both glared at each other. That was when Suigetsu approached them. "Come on you two, stop arguing, Kisame is waiting for us…well me." The boy grinned, and wrapped one arm around Naruto and the other around Sasuke and started to lead them towards where the others were sitting. This was up by the football benches, at the very top. Suigetsu and Naruto were both grinning as they approached, but Sasuke was glaring despite everything.

"Hey," Kyuubi greeted.

"Hey you guys," Kisame was next to greet. Suigetsu immediately sat beside him. "We brought our own food today," he said as he pulled open the top of a cooler. Inside there was one layer of ice, and what looked to be chilled sandwiches in small zip lock bags, water bottles, and soda cans, "Don't be shy, we got tuna with tomato and lettuce, ham with tomato and cheese, bologna with mayo tomato and lettuce, and egg sandwiches with cream, if you like?"

"Why so much tomato," Naruto asked, not really fond of tomato.

"Well, tomato makes a sandwich taste better," Kisame automatically answered, and even he himself felt a little out of place with his own response. He would have never said something like that, but it was like his mouth was saying something before his brain even knew what it was. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at Itachi but the man was reaching for a water bottle, not saying a word or looking at anyone.

"If you say so," Naruto said and reached for Sasuke's arm. "Come on let's sit down and eat!" Before long Sasuke was sitting beside Kyuubi, to the other side of Kyuubi was Itachi and that was also where Naruto sat himself. Close to Itachi, just like the blond to cheat. Sasuke was ready to bear his fangs in his distaste but when Kyuubi turned to him holding two sandwiches he stopped.

"Ham or tuna?" he asked. "Or do you prefer one of the others."

"Ham's alright," Sasuke said and took the offered sandwich. Copying the others he opened it and bit into it, tentative to see what it would taste like. He paused for a while, contemplating the taste, before he decided it was not so bad and kept eating it. Naruto on the other hand couldn't make up him mind on what he wanted to eat, and ended up picking the tuna. Which he didn't like and he spat out before he decided on the simple egg sandwich.

"It was a good idea to hang out here, the cafeteria is usually so crowded," Suigetsu said, in a solid attempt to start a conversation.

"Tell me about it, sometimes there isn't even space to move in there," Naruto said.

"We should make this our permanent eating place," Kyuubi added, "We're already new friends, so this isn't going to be so bad," the others nodded in agreement. As they were agreeing Sasuke reached for a water bottle.

"Are you always so quiet?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke glared at him when he noted that his question was directed at Itachi.

Itachi shrugged, "Depends," was all he said.

"Why don't you try talking a little more, that way we get to know you more?" Naruto offered, a way to cheery look on his face. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes but instead he uncapped his water and took a drink from it.

"I'll see if I do," Itachi managed to say before his cell phone began to ring and he pulled it out of his jeans pockets. Glancing at the caller ID, he frowned and stood up "Excuse me," he said and walked away as he opened his cell phone, pressing it to his ear, "hello," was the last they heard from him.

"Don't mind him, Itachi tends to be overly polite and forgets that people talk and that he needs to talk to actually communicate with people." Kyuubi scoffed as he reached into the cooler and pulled out a can of soda. "Oh well, who knows if he's even going to come back," He ranted, waving his arms a little. Sasuke frowned at him.

"I don't think that Itachi is that bad," Naruto chided.

"He's not," Kisame chirped.

"You only say that because he's nice to you!" Kyuubi accused, shaking his soda up and down in an accusing manner at Kisame. Kisame scoffed.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot, Itachi would actually want to be nice to you," Kyuubi snapped making Kyuubi angry at him.

"Oh yeah, blame it all on me!" Kyuubi snapped back, "He's had it out for me since the very first day!" he waved his arm back, nearly knocking his arm into Sasuke.

"Watch it," Sasuke seethed.

"Just calm down," Naruto said, trying to sooth everyone, "You don't want to piss Sasuke off now do you?"

"Too late, I don't like him either," Sasuke scoffed. Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"You can't mean that! You don't even know me that well."

Sasuke shot him a look, "I can dislike anyone I want!"

"That is very true," Naruto said and Suigetsu nodded his head. Suigetsu had not known Sasuke much, but already he knew that Sasuke had a temper. He also knew that Sasuke had an ever changing personality from being nice to being scary the next. It was something that both Naruto and Suigetsu were sure Kisame and Kyuubi were soon to learn. Even Itachi, if he did return.

"Whatever," Kyuubi said and snapped his soda open, only to have it explode on him and fizz out, "Shit," he said, dumping most of it on Sasuke's shirt and lap. Sasuke jumped, and nearly fell as he stood up, but maintained balance near the edge.

"Hey!" Sasuke hissed.

"Fuck, I'm sorry,"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm going to go clean up," he muttered as he turned and started to leave. The others watched him go and Kyuubi turned back only to find Naruto, Suigetsu, and Kisame all glaring at him. He shrunk down into himself as he shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"I did say I was sorry,"

The others sighed and continued to eat. Kyuubi sighed, and took a sip from the soda he had opened, glad that there was still some left. Although he had a bad feeling that Itachi was not the only one who was going to hate him. Still, at least he knew he had done something to Sasuke, he just couldn't figure out what Itachi's reasoning was for hating him!

* * *

><p>Sasuke cursed Kyuubi in his mind several times before he actually made it to the bathroom. He went straight towards the sink and pulled out some paper napkins, before he noticed the reflection on the mirror was not only his own. On the other side was Itachi who looked like he had just ended his conversation and was looking at him with a curious look on his face, "Shit, you scared the hell out of me, why are you here?" Sasuke asked as he went back to seething and trying to clean out the soda from his clothes. He still had classes, but as he looked at himself he thought maybe going to the dorms to change would be his best bet. Usually the school locked the dorm gates so no one could go and hide in them during school hours, but Sasuke needed a new change of clothing now. He was a vampire; he couldn't work miracles even if he tried.<p>

"Talking on the phone, did something happen to you?" Itachi asked, quirking an eyebrow at the boy. Sasuke scoffed.

"Kyuubi dumped soda on me,"

"Oh," Itachi said.

Sasuke clicked his teeth together, "What, is that all you have to say," Sasuke turned around to look at Itachi and noted that Itachi had his back pack with him. He had not noticed it when Itachi had left…

"Well, I do have some extra clothing in my locker, if you want them," Itachi shrugged. "It does look like you'll need a change of clothes,"

Sasuke growled, and turned back to the sink. "I can't go on borrowing just clothes from you,"

Itachi smirked, "why not?"

Sasuke scowled at Itachi through the mirror, "You know exactly why!" he hissed.

"I tend to be slow on those matters, so you'll have to say it," Itachi's eyes were challenging and Sasuke knew it. He hated it. He reached a napkin under the water and scrubbed it against his shirt. He knew it was not going to help so he turned off the water. Biting his top teeth slowly over his bottom one he managed to get himself to relax before turning back to Itachi before decided to just walk out of there. He didn't get far though when Itachi had reached for his arm. Sasuke nearly cursed, seeing as he had not even felt Itachi move. "Go ahead and say it Sasuke, it won't change the fact that you do need clothes. And I can lend them to you,"

Sasuke felt a shiver full of pleasure run up his spine at Itachi's words. Seething to himself, he sighed and then said, "Lending clothes with your scent as a dominant is a sign of claiming, and I'm not your submissive to claim!" Sasuke snatched his arm away from Itachi and glared at him.

"That wasn't so hard," Itachi said, "But it also does prove that I'm not going crazy and you are the submissive I felt since the first day of school,"

Sasuke took a step back, "You've felt me since the first day?"

"Briefly," Itachi said, and then shrugged "But you are right, you are not mine" Itachi took a step towards Sasuke, and in one blink he had Sasuke pinned to one of the bathroom walls, with his hands holding Sasuke's small wrists. Sasuke gasped, and his eyes widened when he felt Itachi's fangs teasing at his main vein there. He could feel Itachi breathing on his neck, hotly, and barely caressing his skin. "Still, that doesn't mean that I don't plan to someday make you mine," Itachi purred into his ear and Sasuke felt his heart flutter, and his blood race through his veins. It was both from slight fear and from a pleasured thrill that he got from Itachi showing him his strength. HE very nearly bared his throat for Itachi at that instant.

"Let go of me," Sasuke hissed and felt disappointed when Itachi did as he asked him. He let him go.

"I know you're not my submissive clothes Sasuke, but follow me if you want to borrow the clothes," Itachi said as he walked out the door and then it closed behind him. Sasuke seethed as he looked at his wrists with disdain. He had not even been able to stop Itachi from subduing his mind and now he was even more smitten with Itachi.

"Damn him," Sasuke blushed as he smiled for a little. He was not going to follow Itachi. He still needed to prove that he was not someone that would easily submit to anyone, and that even meant being Itachi's friend way to easily. So in his own stubbornness he went to class with his wet soda clothes, and was only all to glad when school was over and he could go to his dorm to take a shower and change clothes.

As soon as he was finished changing clothes though, he found something on his night stand again. This time it was a blue rose. Technically it was a white rose, but this one had been left sitting in some blue food coloring, and apparently it had absorbed it enough for it to change colors. Sasuke reached for it and pulled it out of the small container and lay back in bed with a sigh. When he looked at it he had to wonder how it got in here and if maybe it was left there for Izuna. It was not something usual that Izuna would receive though. Izuna usually received more elaborate and flashier gifts from whomever he was with.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke thought back to Itachi and what had happened today, and it made him blush lightly. Turning on his side, Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted out to sleep, for some reason feeling at peace with himself.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke didn't follow him out of the bathroom, Itachi got the message that Sasuke wanted to make this more of a challenge for him. He had not expected anything less from the small raven haired submissive. However, while he was in the hallway, Itachi made a beeline towards the principal's office. The first thing that he saw when he entered was a long woodened desk and about three secretaries that were either talking on the phone or looking at their computers. One of the ones that was on the computer glanced up at him and smiled, "Hello dear, how may I help you?" she asked.<p>

Itachi approached, and politely smiled. "I have to see the principal,"

"Any reason as to why you'd want to see him?" She asked, looking at him with apprehension. Itachi would have to guess it was because not many students came in here asking to see the principal. The principal was someone many tried to avoid.

"Yeah," he said and handed her a note, a fake note that said that he had been sent to the principal's office for misbehavior. She nodded her head looking a little surprised. After all, Itachi didn't have the presence of someone who would misbehave.

"Alright, have a seat, principal Senju will see you in a moment," she said. Itachi did as he was told. He took a seat and before long he was being called into the principal's office. Principal Hashirama was nice in every sense of the word, but Itachi had quickly manipulated him and done what he had come here to do, and that was get even with his father.

By the end of the day, you couldn't remove the smirk from Itachi's face as he went on his way to do anything else that he needed to do. Mainly keep an eye on his future mate. Not that he got to do that much when Madara decided it was time to find him, "Itachi, what have you been up to?" the man asked, after all Itachi had ditched class.

"Nothing much," Itachi responded and turned to look at him, a complete blank look on his face.

Madara didn't look like he believed him. "Let's go feed," Itachi made a face, briefly remembering how Sasuke had smelled. He should have bitten him and claimed him right then and there, but something told him that Sasuke was not ready for that. If he had even dared bitten Sasuke, Sasuke would have ended up resenting him. No, he was going to have to prove himself and play by Sasuke's rules before this game was over and he was sure he would know when Sasuke would be ripe for claiming.

But for now, he needed to bide his time.

* * *

><p>hello everybody! yes, you guessed it. We're going to start getting into some Itasasu...:) or so.<p> 


	10. The Ex

**Angel Of Darkness**

**Chapter Nine: The Ex **

Hashirama Senju plaintively sat in his desk, but his mind was restless.

Lately he had been thinking a lot about something that somehow seemed like a far away memory. There was a name that kept coming back to his mind, and that named happened to be _Madara_. For a moment, he wondered if he had been remembering something from his university life that had to deal with learning about the Mexican revolution. Back when Emiliano Zapata, Pancho Villa and other revolutionaries marked their name into history. He vaguely remembered reading about someone named Madero, who came from wealthy land owners and overthrew Diaz's government and became president. The man had proven to be as bad as Diaz, and no change came, leaving people hopeless. It was kind what lead people like Zapata and Villa to work in taking down the government.

But his mind kept insisting that it was not thinking of President Madero and that this had nothing to do with Mexican history.

This dealt with someone named Madara. A person that made his blood boil madly with slight hatred, shame filled lust, and disappointment. There was something else there, something that made him feel even more ashamed of himself as he thought about it. He had loved that person deeply. But they seemed to always be at war. An almost internal one and he could swear that it had been filled with as much love as it was brimming with hatred.

Funny, that hatred seemed to have won over.

There was nothing but sour betrayal that he could remember. Like a bad after taste in his mouth. Yet, at the same time, it itched deep inside his mind. He wanted to see him, one more time. Sighing to himself, he ran a hand thought his long hair and decided he should take a walk around the campus.  
>Thinking way too much about someone else would give him a complex, and if his husband found out he would surely throw a fit. That was the complications with having a possessive husband.<p>

With that, he left his office, and smiled brightly at the sight of teenagers, everywhere, clustered in their little groups and having fun conversations.

Ah, to be young again. He could hardly remember what it was that teenagers thought about. He wished that he could remember though.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned widely.<p>

He was sitting next to Itachi in the computer lab, and from the corner of his eye he could see Suigetsu giving him thumbs up, and amusingly to him, Sasuke was fuming and glaring daggers at him. It wasn't like it mattered! Their teachers were mixing classes today and they had asked them to partner with someone, and share a computer for the project. So what if Sasuke was too slow in claiming Itachi as his partner! It was all in fairness, Naruto thought. The opportunity was there and he had made his move, he was not going to let Sasuke get the best of him. He had won today and that was what mattered!

So, he smiled and made sure to be incredibly close to Itachi.

Itachi glanced down at Naruto, and then looked to the side where Kyuubi was giving him a look that he read as 'you're so lucky, trade partners with me!' Itachi could only look at Kyuubi with a blank look as the pink haired girl beside him started to scold him for not paying attention to the lecture. He wanted to be partnered with Sasuke, but the small raven haired boy was already partnered with Suigetsu. This left Kisame to be partnered with himself, since no one wanted to sit by him or even share, not to start a whining fit, the teachers had decided to leave Kisame without a partner. Humans were so vainly picky, it was absurd. Itachi had to wonder if he had ever been like that.

"Ne Itachi, I still don't get it," Naruto complained, grabbing his attention again. The boy let out a frustrated sigh, "see, I click control, and then I click the A, but nothing happens. I can't get it to highlight the whole text!" he said, with a cute scowl on his face. Yet Itachi's face remained blank.

"You're supposed to hold the control key, and remain holding it as you press A, together for it to happen." The raven haired man slowly and calmly explained.

"Ah" Naruto said, and tried it. He grinned widely when it worked. "What happens if I click Ctrl and then W?" he asked, and did it. Itachi just stared at him as he practically shut down their word document, without saving anything.

"Ctrl plus W closes opened windows," he explained. "Ctrl plus S would have saved our work before you close it,"

"Oops," Naruto said, feeling like he had just made a fool of himself. "Maybe I shouldn't be touching the keyboard," he pushed the keyboard closer to Itachi who just glanced at it.

"Relax, it's not the end of the world," Itachi said, and used the mouse to open the word document again. "I'll explain to you a couple of other useful keys, like Ctrl Z, is to undo, Ctrl Y is to redo, Ctrl I is Italics, Ctrl B is bold, Ctrl U is underline, Ctrl G is to go to or find and replace something in your text, Ctrl C is to copy, Ctrl X deletes chosen text, and Ctrl V is to paste."

"Wow," Naruto said, "How do you know so much!" his eyes were practically sparkling as he looked at Itachi.

"I've played around with the keyboard before, it's not that difficult to try and learn what control keys can do," Itachi said, inching himself away from Naruto whom kept trying to invade his personal space. It was really annoying. Naruto bounced in his seat and started to press the control key with several other keys to see if they did anything. With Naruto now distracted he took the chance to look over his shoulder to Sasuke, who was looking back at him with narrowed eyes. Obviously he was mad that Naruto had turned out to be his partner. Itachi was not sure why though, after all, he thought he made it clear when he said that the one he wanted to claim was Sasuke.

Itachi smirked when Sasuke seemed to realize that he had seen him watching him, and the boy looked away.

Itachi sighed, and leaned down to pick up his backpack as he silently stood up. Naruto noticed when Itachi was gone and looked up to watch as Itachi went up to the teacher and said something that made the teacher let him go. Itachi was then gone, and Naruto felt sad that he had not stayed with him to learn more about computers.

But even so, he felt like he had beat Sasuke in something, and his grin directed towards Sasuke irritated the raven haired boy.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Teme, I got the chance to share a moment with Itachi, you must be so jealous!" Naruto happily pumped his fist into the air. Sasuke growled deep in the back of his throat before smirking and scoffing at Naruto.<p>

"Yah, but did you see the way he just wanted to leave from the room. He couldn't wait to get away from you!" Sasuke retorted, glaring daggers at Naruto when the blond turned to glare at him.

"I think he knew that you were looking at him with a glare and made him leave," Naruto retorted in return, "He wanted to get away from you and your creepy looking face! Otherwise he would have stayed with me,"

Sasuke fumed, "You think I have a creepy looking face? What was with you and that creepy smile and glittery eyes that you kept throwing at him! You probably disgusted him and that is why he was running out the door!"

"It was more like he gracefully walked out," Suigetsu said, smiling at the fact that both raven and blond were fighting. Their argument was just too hilarious. Yet he enjoyed watching them fight. It was almost like looking at two old lost friends fighting over something neither could obviously have. After all, in Suigetsu's own opinion, he thought that Itachi was just too great for both Sasuke and Naruto. Neither of them could keep a man like that even if they tried!

"What about you, ditching Kisame for someone else," Naruto said, still feeling irritated and angry, then regretted his words when he saw the angry look on Suigetsu's face. The white haired male had not been expecting that kind of retort.

"Sorry, if I stuck with my friend instead of a potential boyfriend who might not even like me," Suigetsu snapped. Now he was going to be on Sasuke's side. Naruto grumbled, and pulled at his hair. Two people opposing him!

"I'm sorry Suigetsu, but Sasuke just makes me so mad!"

"Why would I make you mad Dobe? You are the one who is trying to steal my future ma…husband away from me!" Sasuke retorted, catching himself before he said mate. That would sound a little awkward to the humans.

"Oh wow, Sasuke chill, how do you know he'll even be your future husband," Suigetsu tried to reason, "You could end up liking someone else later on you know, be open to other possibilities," Sasuke turned his glare to Suigetsu. Yah, he made sense for a human, who was fickle hearted. But Sasuke knew what he wanted, and he knew that his heart would someday belong to Itachi. And Itachi's heart would belong to him alone! There was no second guessing, there was just proving yourself to be the perfect one for that person. If you did, that person was yours, and if you didn't you had no rights to that person. Love or anything else then came with time and grew as time passes. It wasn't an easy thing to understand, but it seemed that human's way of loving also made no sense.

Sasuke could hardly even remember being a human.

It was hard for him to think that he ever was one. "Be opened minded, and just think about it. He's perfect for me!" Sasuke proudly said, and this made Suigetsu and Naruto look at him as if he was some sort of obsessed maniac. "The two of us simply will belong together, that is if he can" Sasuke mumbled the rest of it but Suigetsu and Naruto didn't even bother to try and hear what he had said.

"Sure," Naruto said, "Just don't be too upset when he decides to be _my_ boyfriend,"

Sasuke scoffed, "Obviously you don't plan big Naruto, Don't be upset when he becomes _my husband_!" Sasuke shot back, making Naruto's smug look disappear.

"That'll be the day," Naruto turned his head. There was no way that he was going to lose to Sasuke! Itachi was going to be his! He was going to make sure that Itachi fell for him.

The three friends kept walking, never once noticing the principal that seemed to be smiling and looking at all of them with proud eyes. This was his school after all, and he had made sure that it always stayed a top school. There was no shame in what he had succeeded in his life. The school was his pride and joy, as were the students that studied here and learned. Yah, there was nothing wrong with this!

That is when all of a sudden, something happened.

And it happened like this. A young long haired raven was having an argument with a raven haired boy who's hair was also long, but in messy spikes. The two of them seemed to be having a drawn out silent argument, when they came in ramming right into him. At first he was worried about catching himself, but he fell on his butt and that was alright. The second thing was if the students were alright. Looking at them and the way they quickly stood up, he guessed that they were.

Then the young long haired raven smirked, and turned to the other. "Well, looks like you can't escape fate,"

The other had an angry look on his face, "Just wait, Itachi, I'll get you back for this!" he hissed, with his teeth gritted. Itachi the said raven didn't look faced by the words. Instead he just kept a blank look as he looked at the man's face filled with anger.

"What is this argument all about?" The principal hissed he looked at them back and forth trying to figure them out.

The messy long haired male turned to look at him and seemed to give him a long drawn out look. A look that nearly sparked something inside of him and Hashirama had to draw back into himself and evaluate what he was thinking. This face, of this young man he had seen it before. He could remember it when it had looked even more boyish, really young, and he could remember it as it had matured. But that was impossible, because he had never met this person before! "Who are you," left his mouth before he could even think of anything else.

The boy looked away and towards the younger looking boy. "His name is"

"Shut your mouth Itachi!" The boy moved forward and slapped said Itachi across the face.

Hashimara gasped and turned to glare at both of them, "The both of you, to my office right now!" he hissed. Itachi rubbed his cheek and then smirked at Madara. Madara had wanted to hide his name, and he had wanted to not activate the tagging with this man. He had wondered who Itachi had chosen to be the Duck and when he had found out he had confronted Itachi about it. The young vampire had just said that it was payback for him choosing his mother in the game. It should have been fair, but this was his ex-boyfriend.

The ex that he left a long time ago and had never officially broken up with, but death had parted them and all he had was his brother. All he ever wanted was his younger brother, Izuna.

Talk about a back stab. First Izuna is keeping a secret from him, and now Itachi is going to make him face one of his unhappiest moments from his past.

"I won't repeat myself twice, to my office right now. Follow me!" and Hashirama started to lead the way. Itachi followed, and turned to Madara just when Hashirama was out of hearing distance.

"Oh my, what are we going to learn today?" He chuckled and followed. Madara gritted his teeth and followed as well. Soon enough they had reached the principal's office, and they were lead in without having to wait. The secretary gave them a sympathetic look before going back to doing her work. As soon as they were in the small room, Madara looked around.

He guessed that Hashirama had not done badly for himself.

"Sit down, let's settle our differences." He said his voice calm. "I don't like it when students hit each other so why don't we, calmly like adults, talk about what is bothering you both," As he said this, both Itachi and Madara sat down. Itachi decided to start out.

"I feel like I'm being controlled, like he wants to decide things about my life, and all I wanted him to do is confront his past," Itachi made it sound like he was some sort of concerned friend and Madara would have applauded his acting, if he hadn't thought it was really cheap. Not that it took much to fool humans.

"Really, that sounds bad. What are your names?"

Itachi smirked and glanced over to Madara.

Madara scowled, but he knew even if he didn't want to, eventually he was going to have to. "I'm Uchiha Madara," he said.

This was enough to trigger Hashirama's memory and his mind lapsed as he went back to the past. His mind bringing up old memories, "Goose," was the first thing he said, as he moved forward and pushed his hand to Madara's chest.

Madara groaned.

Itachi stood up, "Have fun," and left.

Madara was about to stand up as well and leave, but Hashirama reached out for him and held him in place, "Please, I need to know what happened to you! Who was the one that killed you all those years ago, I cried and I cried my eyes out. I no longer had my favorite person to fight with, and I felt that I was shattered. How could you die and leave me all alone. That is what I thought about all the time. I hated you so much for dying and leaving me alone,"

"I highly doubt that you were ever alone,"

"My younger brother, Tobirama was there for me, I won't lie." He said smiling softly, "I grew to depend on him and love him. It was shameful and I wanted to die every single day for the sin I committed with him. Lonely I would have gone insane and he saved me,"

"I'm glad," Madara said.

"But it still bothered me that you were no longer there. I had to know what happened to you. What went wrong?" he asked. "I never found out who was the one who killed you! I was never able to bring justice for it and I never let you go for it. You know every now and then I still remember you and my head hurts so much, and my body longs," Hashirama gave him a desperate look, "Why Madara, I'm the oldest, so why is it that I'm so weak?" he asked "Why am I so weak to everything!"

"You're not weak, Hashirama, you were always stronger than me. Don't let your confidence drain. Look, maybe we didn't say it before and we should have, but this time lets make it be, goodbye"

"But"

"Look, it doesn't matter who kill me, I'm already dead and that is all. Even if you bring justice to it, I would still be dead. Forget about me, erase me from your heart, and let go. Just no more, okay" Madara pleased. Hashirama was frozen for a few minutes before he moved, shifting in his seat, and picking at his nails.

"Is that really what you wish?"

"Yes, it is" Madara answered, swallowing hard.

"Okay, I will, but Madara," Madara turned to look at Hashirama who was now crying, "despite all our fighting I still love you," and then he was unconscious. Madara bit his lip, and then rushed out of the office now that Hashirama was down. The secretary glanced up at his departure but kept on working on her things.

Madara walked out and into the hall. He would have thought that things could have been worse. Hashirama could have told their tale, which was not that great. Really, it was just a normal friendship and rivalry kind of thing. Then there was Tobimara, Hashirama's younger brother. He could never say it, but it had been he who had been part of his death as well. But as he had learned in this life time he was Hashirama's husband.

And Madara was not going to tear them apart.

No, instead he was going to find a way to make Itachi pay for this. There was no way that boy would out best him! But who else was there? Suddenly the thought sparked his mind.

Fugaku.

* * *

><p>I'm really going to have to start moving this story along...been some time now since I updated. Sorry nothing special here.<p>

Please review!


	11. Chest

**Angel Of Darkness **

**Chapter Ten: Chest**

He was feeling guilty-again.

The rationality that he faced then and there was that feeling guilty was one of the most annoying things in the world! Izuna was known for never feeling guilty because when he did things, he did them with a purpose. The purpose was always clear in his mind but this time, he kept wondering why this was not. This had started out as a clear idea but he kept on wondering why he never told his mate, sooner than now. Sooner when he had the chance of not feeling so guilty that the feeling was eating him up alive.

Glancing towards the boy in the living room, he took in Sasuke's spiky raven hair and the way he carefully wrote in his notebook. No, he did not regret what he had done, after all it had given him Sasuke, but he did fear what Madara would think and it made him feel guilty still for hiding it. And the longer he hid it the more the guilt grew.

For one, several things had happened over the course of the past two months.

When he had started this game of duck, duck, goose, he had not expected it to end up with Madara and Itachi trying to dig up each other's pasts. First, it had been that Hashirama, Madara's Ex boyfriend. Then Madara had retaliated with Fugaku, whom ended up pissing Itachi off and for a whole week Itachi had walked out of school. The young vampire had gotten into trouble with the school, and had been on a tight leash when it came to other privileges other hand, but then he had to retaliate with tagging someone they had least expected him to find, especially in that school.

Well, it came as a shock, but apparently, their mother had been reborn and was currently residing in the body of a freshman fifteen-year-old girl. It had brought upon a long lecture that Madara had ranted to him about the next time he saw him. Izuna had been scared that Madara would realize that since he had found him he could tag him and make him spill the truth-but the dumb man had instead ended up going for Namikaze Kyuubi, and currently the one person that Itachi was avoiding like the plague. After all, he had been the one to murder Itachi in the past…he had been Itachi's lover in the past.

But time was passing by, his guilt was growing and he needed things to start moving again. Glancing towards Sasuke once more time, he finally decided it had to be done. He got up and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke whom had been in the middle of finishing the notes for his essay looked up and arched an eyebrow in question. "What is it?" he asked.

"I have a favor to ask you," he said, and then crouched down to Sasuke's level. "I figured out who the next goose is, but I need you to go to them, get tagged, and tag someone new,"

Sasuke blinked twice, before he frowned and tapped his chin with his pencil. "Why can't you do it?" he asked. "I'm sort of busy,"

Izuna growled, and reached for Sasuke to pinch at his cheeks, "We're supposed to be playing this game, not being good kids in school. Stop trying to be normal Sasuke" he growled as he stretched the young boy's cheeks and Sasuke kicked at him, demanding that he let him go. "So get off your lazy ass and just go,"

"But" Sasuke said as soon as he was let go. There were other things he rather be doing than playing this stupid game. He just couldn't understand Izuna.

"No buts Sasuke,"

"Look," he started, wanting to tell him that he could just tell Madara. He didn't need this game to tell the truth. But of course, Izuna was stubborn.

"Sasuke, please,"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, who is it?" he asked.

"Namikaze Kyuubi," Izuna said, "and of course, the word trigger is our last name." Sasuke nodded his head and got to thinking. Why was Kyuubi chosen of all people? It made no sense. "Can you go right now?"

"Um," Sasuke looked up and when he saw how desperate Izuna was nodded his head. Anything to get him out of the room and away from his 'mother' whom seemed to scare him right now. Standing up, Sasuke neatly piled his books and notebook on the coffee table and rushed out the door.

He at least was glad that Naruto was not here to follow him. He had gotten lucky that he and Gaara had an afternoon class to attend. Sasuke had dropped his in favor to a later one, just so he did not have to be in the dorm room with them. It was starting to drive him batty with how Naruto was so clingy but at the same time trying to steal his man, and then his mother whom just kept complaining about wanting to be with Madara… Gaara was cool. He had no problems with the quiet red head. And then there was Itachi…a ball of mystery that seemed to get out of his reach each and every time and yet at the same time he was too scared to get too close and being caught.

Walking back onto campus, Sasuke found himself searching all over for Kyuubi.

He didn't find him until Naruto's and Gaara's class was over, and along with them Kyuubi and Itachi both came out. Naruto was of course, talking animatedly to Itachi and Sasuke felt jealousy surge through him.

How dare the blond keep making moves! It was getting frustrating. All this time, and it felt like Naruto had a much better chance at getting Itachi than he did and Sasuke was feeling like he was losing. He wouldn't doubt it either, because Sasuke wasn't an expert at getting the attention of potential mates. Damn it all, Itachi had been the first.

Sasuke could feel himself maturing, but at the same time he was feeling distressed. His chest tightened and Sasuke swallowed hard as he tried to will the feeling away. He was here for a reason anyways.

Taking all his determination, Sasuke steeled himself and made his way over to Kyuubi whom was trying to get into the conversation Naruto seemed to be having with Itachi. Sasuke moved fast, and caught Kyuubi's wrist in his hand, making the red head gasp and turn to him. Sasuke gave his best wide eyed pleading look as he captivated the red head. "I need you," he said in a husky tone, and pulled Kyuubi along.

Kyuubi's eyes were hazed over as he nodded his head and followed Sasuke as the boy urged him to run with him.

Itachi watched with perplexity and an insane feeling of both jealousy and possessiveness in his chest as he watched Sasuke sprint away with Kyuubi. "Was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked, as he was slow to catch what had just happened.

"Excuse me," Itachi said, walking away from Naruto to follow after Sasuke and Kyuubi before he lost track of them.

Naruto pouted and was about to complain about wanting to hang out with Itachi, but the man was already sprinting down the hall and away from him. "Man, and here I thought I could finally get him to ask me out," he pouted as he turned to Gaara who looked at him oddly and decided to leave Naruto pouting as he headed to his next class.

Sasuke lead Kyuubi to the full crowd of the campus. It seemed like everyone was getting out of class right now to head to their next lesson. Sasuke didn't care; he rushed Kyuubi through the crowds, keeping a tight grip on his wrist until they reached the empty halls of A-building. There he let go of the red head whom dropped to his knees panting hard and the spell wore off of him.

"Huh, how did I end up here?" he asked, looking around the moment that he regained his breath. Sasuke stood still, thinking about what he was going to say.

He really didn't know why Madara or Itachi would choose the red head of all people as their target. Could Itachi had chosen him in case he got to close? Sasuke was sure that couldn't be it, after all, Itachi would want him to get close. Tagging Kyuubi really wasn't going to give him an edge to that.

Itachi probably had a better chance if he tagged him directly.

Or maybe Izuna directly- his mother needed to get a few things off his chest.

Sasuke pursed his lips, and then walked close to Kyuubi and crouched down in front of him. "Uchiha?" he said in an uncertain tone. After all, he was sure that if he was friends with Itachi, he had already heard the term. It further proved that he had already heard it when he looked at him oddly and his eye started to twitch.

"Uchiha? Is that all you have to say?" Kyuubi snapped and Sasuke scowled.

"Madara?" he asked.

"No, I'm not Uchiha Madara," he pointed to himself, "I'm Namikaze Kyuubi- now," he said as he pushed himself to a standing position, "I have to get to class,"

Sasuke growled, "I know that you are not Uchiha Madara," the raven hissed, "I'm just trying to figure something out, so can you take a seat!" Sasuke harshly reached out to grab the man around the collar and tugged him down until he was on his ass, flat on the floor. Sasuke brushed a few strands of hair from his face, and looked at him harshly. "You are not leaving until I get you to spill your guts, got it,"

"Huh" Kyuubi's eyes were wide.

"Izuna!" Sasuke tried.

"You're _INSANE_!" Kyuubi countered.

Sasuke glared at him and was about to snap at him in return when the doors to A-hall suddenly opened and Itachi walked inside. Kyuubi's eyes lit up the moment Itachi was inside, and he tried to stand up again, only to get kneed in the gut by Sasuke whom was getting tired of him. "Itachi," Sasuke said in a tight tone and crossed his arms, "Leave, this has nothing to do with you,"

Itachi sent Sasuke a harsh glare and then looked at Kyuubi whom was rubbing his stomach. Fuck, had his mother sent Sasuke to try and get Kyuubi to pass on the label of the goose? There had to be no doubt now that Madara had really tagged the red head- and it was not something Itachi was looking forward to.

Too many reminders of the past and pain- something he would have rather left buried.

"What's going on here Itachi?" Kyuubi asked when he saw the serious looks on both raven's faces and how each looked like they were unhappy. The seriousness of it all was starting to give him a frightened complex. He was scared and that was something new to him. He didn't usually get scared, but both of these guys were scaring him. "Are you two going to ignore all my questions?" he snapped.

"I don't know what your trigger word is," Sasuke started to say before Itachi cut him off.

"I know it," he said in a dead serious tone. "It was Madara the one who chose it after all."

Sasuke swallowed and nodded his head. "Mom wanted me to…"

"I know," Itachi said. "But mom should have never sent you in the first place to get this,"

Sasuke bit his lower lip, feeling out of place. Had he done something to displease Itachi now with him? He sorely hoped that it had not snubbed his chances with Itachi any further than Naruto had already wormed himself to Itachi. "Itachi,"

"It's not your fault," Itachi said as he looked at Kyuubi, "Guess I was just running away from having to face this,"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Itachi, "What?" he asked.

Itachi shrugged, and Kyuubi felt so utterly lost and confused. "You two are starting to get on my nerves with your vague discussion around me. I'm right here, can you two clarify what is going on?" he begged, trying to make sense of the situation.

Itachi crouched down before him, feeling his chest become heavy as he spoke the words, "You killed me," Kyuubi's head snapped, and his eyes glazed over in a haze. Itachi could hear Sasuke gasp, and he decided not to look at him. It was better to just get this over and done with right now.

Kyuubi reached out, and pressed his hand to Itachi's arm, "Goose," he said and then Kyuubi' eyes filled with tears and pure regret as he clutched his chest, "And I'm sorry, but I love you so much!" he cried.

Sasuke frowned, and glared at Kyuubi.

Love…not loved- that meant that Kyuubi could possibly still be in love with Itachi.

"It was back in 1815 that I was asked if I wanted to bring you back to life. And I decided that yes, I wanted to see you alive once more. What no one knows is that the thought of you coming back as a monster had crossed my mind more than once—but I couldn't bring myself to care about that. I needed you back- but after everything was said and done, I can't remember anything past that."

"You don't need to know," Itachi said.

Sasuke was curious though, and couldn't help himself, "How-why did you kill him?" he asked and Itachi turned to Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke wasn't looking at him though, he had a hard look on his face and it was directed at Kyuubi.

"Itachi was the most handsome person you could have ever met back in Konoha. The day that Itachi had been born, there had been a large earth quake that had marked the day down in history. Itachi was a rich kid, raised and born in the finest of ways. He was highly coveted by many and the moment that I saw him I been rendered confused by him… but soon I was obsessed with knowing more about him" Kyuubi started retelling and Sasuke's hands clenched at every word but he remained attentive and resolute to listen to everything until the end.

Itachi on the other hand couldn't help but go back all those years, and remember everything as if it had been just yesterday.

_Konoha Village, 1809_

_Itachi had just turned fifteen years old when he had decided that today, being his birthday, was his day to do whatever he pleased. At the time it meant getting as far away as he could from his parents. Since the day he had been born his parents had kept a tight leash around him. No matter where he was, went, or what he did, he could always expect to find one of his parents just a few steps away, always keeping an eye on him. _

_When Itachi had hit puberty at thirteen as most boys did, his parents grew a bit more distant and started to leave him some privacy. At least that is what they had wanted him to believe. Soon enough Itachi found that they could open the locks on his door if they needed, and they still had a way to get into the bubble of privacy he felt he had finally earned, only to learn that they never wanted to let him out of their sight._

_Getting up earlier than them this morning, Itachi had rushed out the door and away from the tall house they called a mansion, where he felt constantly trapped._

_For once, he was going to do what he wanted. And that is what he did. He headed to every shop alone, and Itachi indulged himself in treats-but found it hard to start a decent conversation with anyone. It was like language was something he knew, but when carrying out a conversation it became a foreign thing. He was used to having people avoid him and not talk to him. But now that he was here it was like the world wanted to talk to him and he didn't know what to say back._

_That was, until a boy with fiery red hair and a vibrant spirit bumped into him._

"_Hey watch where you're going," _

"_Shouldn't you?" Itachi calmly stated in return. _

_The red head of course had never had anyone tell him off- especially in a manner that lacked any real anger or conviction. Instead he blinked and looked at the boy before him, trying to place a face to him. He didn't think that he had seen him around here before. "Who are you?" Kyuubi decided to ask. Itachi had tilted his head curiously before shaking his head and deciding to walk away from this boy. But before he could walk away completely, Kyuubi had placed a hand on his chest to keep him from going any farther and looked directly in his eyes. "I'm serious!" _

_Itachi narrowed his eyes and slammed the palm of his hand on the boy's forehead and pushed him away from him, before going on in his merry little way. For the rest of the day, the boy followed behind Itachi, watching him closely. Watching as Itachi struggled to interact with people. Watched as Itachi couldn't tell the difference of when someone was joking with him to when one was being serious. Itachi didn't ever seemed to pick up on the humanly cues of friendliness and because of that sometimes came off as rude for either walking away or not saying anything. _

_Throughout the whole trip the boy never smiled. _

_Kyuubi had to wonder why that was._

_What was even more scary was the security guards that came rushing down the streets every now and then, and Itachi would hide. He was so good at it; he had to wonder if he had practiced. It wasn't until the sun was setting that Itachi told him that he had to go back and there was nowhere else he really wanted to go-not even his own house._

"_Why wouldn't you want to go to your house?"_

"_Mother and father will be there and both will be furious," _

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not supposed to leave the house without permission," _

"_Well, if they are so mean and you decide to run away, I'm Uzumaki Kyuubi! You can always come and find me!" the boy grinned so brightly, "My parents wouldn't mind you coming at all!" he added._

_Itachi nodded his head once, and then ran off. Kyuubi was confused. He had at least expected the boy to give him his name. _

_But now, whenever Itachi decided to escape he would come find Kyuubi and ask him to show him around. For over a little of half a year, Kyuubi didn't know Itachi's name and made no move to ask, until one day not knowing this information became unbearable. "So, what is your name?" he asked._

"_Itachi," Itachi answered and like always simply walked away._

"Although Itachi was always so clueless about the world, I wanted to be the one to show him everything. I wanted to teach him how to interact with people, hold his hand in public, and be his so terribly. We had been hanging around each other for so long I thought that maybe Itachi felt the same and I kissed him," Kyuubi let out a sobbing chuckle. "All he could say after I kissed him was 'what was that about?' God, he was so frustrating,"

Sasuke blinked and looked towards Itachi.

Itachi noticed this and turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Now that I think about it, Itachi never did say that he loved me or wanted to date me, but since I kissed him every now and then I kind of hoped it would be implied that he and I were dating. That he belonged only to me and then to come- after all those years of us being together, for him to come and say that he would no longer come and see me? That he no longer wished for my friendship? What was that all about I thought there was more to us!" Kyuubi let out a strangled cry.

_Konoha Village, 1815_

_Uzumaki Kyuubi was considered Itachi's closest and most trusted friend when it came to affection and his secrets. Although Itachi rarely had any real secrets that he had to keep, but he most certainly never kissed anyone else, or even touched anyone else. So when his parents told him that he was going to have to get married and explained in deliberate detail that sexual intentions were meant between only married people-he feared hurting Kyuubi._

_So he did the only thing that seemed sensible in his mind._

"_You're going to leave him?" Madara asked. _

_Itachi nodded his head. "Yeah, it's time I stopped all the childish ploys after all," _

_Madara back then had been a man that lived in a small hut in the village, and had introduced himself to Itachi as his great, great, great, ect, grandfather. Itachi had not believe him, probably would never have since the man didn't look that old. But at the same time it was like the man had gained his trust and Itachi really did start to see him as a sort of grandfather._

"_Do you really want to be married?" _

_Itachi blankly stared at him. "Is that question even necessary?" he asked. Madara sighed, and shook his head. Itachi shrugged, and walked out of the old hut in search of Kyuubi. _

_When he had found Kyuubi, he had immediately stated his intentions for the meeting and left. He had never expected for Kyuubi to find him a week later, in the garden of his house. At first he had wondered what Kyuubi would want-and he was punched in the face for the curiosity that he held. Kyuubi had then yelled, cursed him, and said things that had hit him hard in his chest, and made his heart ache. And then the hands were on his throat—_

"I have to admit that compared to my larger body size, Itachi was thin and seemingly fragile, but he proved to still be incredibly strong. Itachi hit me back several times in return and fought for his life, but in the end, my anger and blind rage won out. My intentions were to choke him and make him feel pain, but I shook him to hard, or my hands twitch too violently, I don't know. But before I knew it I had snapped his neck and Itachi's body fell limply against mine." Kyuubi took a deep breath, "at first I thought that he had given up, that my words had gotten to him and that maybe he had reconsidered my own feelings- but I was being selfish. I was being so selfish."

Sasuke clenched his hands, as he stared hard at Kyuubi. He couldn't believe it. Out of all the things Kyuubi could have murdered Itachi over. How could he, if he claimed that he loved him- how could he hurt him?

"The guilt that gripped me then, when he was limp and cold…I wish I never had. I wanted him alive- and yet I panicked and I decided to throw his body into the small pond that they had there. and since it was lack of air that killed him and with medicine and doctors not being as advance as they are today- he was deemed killed in suicide by drowning." Kyuubi let out a shaky breath as he reached his hand over his chest, over where his heart could be, "I was off the hook that I was not going to pay for my misdeeds by going to jail, but I felt like I was already paying with the heavy feelings and hurt that were on my heart. The misery that befell me, all of it, was eating me up alive,"

"That's enough already," Itachi hissed, not wanting to hear more of it.

"But there was hope! And it came in the form of a dark angel that allowed me to give Itachi a second chance in life. I don't know how, or what happened from then when I dug up your grave, but I knew that I was happy."

Itachi was about to snap at him to shut up, but instead Sasuke stepped forward and punched the man in the face. Itachi was startled by this. He quickly got to his feet when Sasuke moved to punch Kyuubi again, and this time caught his wrist. "Stop Sasuke, what's the point to punch him now after everything has been said and done?" he asked, but Sasuke turned to him, and he was surprised to find the boy with tears in his eyes.

"He hurt you- how could he. It wasn't fair,"

"Shh," Itachi found himself pulling Sasuke to his chest, and lightly caressing his back as he soothed him. "It's alright, I'm alright. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for him anyways."

Kyuubi stood up, rubbing his jaw, "I just want to apologize to you Itachi, for everything. And I want to say that I'm glad and so happy that you have had a second chance to live life. You can be happy now you know, with whomever you want." Kyuubi smiled, wishing the best to Itachi from now on. Because deep down, so deep, he still loves Itachi so much but this time instead of letting any anger or jealousies get the best of him, he just wants Itachi's happiness.

"I already know that," Itachi said in a calm tone, his attention focused on the soft spikes of Sasuke's hair.

"I'm glad," Kyuubi repeated. He watched as Itachi comforted Sasuke in his arms, and although it hurt him, he accepted it. If this was going to be Itachi's happiness, then so be it. Well, everything was said and done, and Kyuubi found himself losing consciousness. The moment that he did, Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's arms.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing at his eye.

"Why are you crying anyways?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel so overly emotional-just shut up" he hissed and Itachi moved towards him again, ducking his head to Sasuke's level and then pressed his forehead to Sasuke's. It was a dominants comforting gesture, and Sasuke gasped as he got caught up in the sensation, and warmth.

For a moment he was left mesmerized by it, and then frowned. "Why are you comforting me? I thought you like Naruto," he huffed, turning his head away.

"He's human,"

"So, you can turn him and he'll make a perfect submissive for you,"

"I think you're perfect,"

"Sure you do,"

"You're perfect," he said, pulling Sasuke back towards him, and nuzzled his nose with Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and nearly dipped his head in to kiss Itachi, but end up pulling away from him. It was too dangerous right now to be this close to Itachi.

"I'll leave you to clean up the mess" he said, referring to Kyuubi. Itachi smirked.

"He can clean himself up," Itachi said as he followed after the small submissive, "Why don't you and I go out of school and get something to eat,"

"Mom's going to be waiting for me," Sasuke said as he picked up his pace.

"Blood?" Itachi playfully inquired, although he knew he was going to get turned down.

"No," Sasuke ran off, and Itachi followed after him. When Sasuke made it near the dorms, he found himself alone. Itachi had eventually stopped chasing him, and this seemed to mean that he was currently still holding back on him. Either way, Sasuke sighed in relief and headed into his dorm room. But once he was inside, he was faced with the hopeful look of his mother and he wished he would have taken up Itachi on going to ge some food.

"So? How did it go?"

"Terrible," Sasuke grumbled as he moved to pick up his work.

"But you managed to get it right,"

"Right," Sasuke said, but decided not to mention that Itachi was the one whom was currently the goose.

Izuna could use a break.

* * *

><p>Ah, another chapter done. ^^<p> 


End file.
